


My life as Ash Ketchum

by Vini_Vidi_Vici



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aura - Freeform, F/M, Power hungry, SI, Self Insert, Training pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 62
Words: 64,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vini_Vidi_Vici/pseuds/Vini_Vidi_Vici
Summary: I died and woke up as Ash in his mother’s womb
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Serena, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Shirona | Cynthia
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

I died.

I was killed by speeding truck.

Currently I am floating in an enclosed bean like structure, I can feel a very weird distorted sense of energy within me. It has no current uses.

So there are three possibilities

1\. Heaven/Hell

2\. Coma induced visions and hallucination

3\. Reincarnation by truck~sama

Personally I am hoping for the third option. In the other two options I can’t do anything so let’s assume that this is the third option. Then what. Which world am I even in? I would be fine in most worlds but a few will wreck me. I always hope for the best but prepare for the worst. I just realized even though I have the wisdom and experience of a 14 year old, all my memories are gone. I can remember all fiction that I have read and the basics of my life but I am very detached from them. It’s like watching someone else’s memories. I guess I can consider my self a newborn with extra info.

Now since I can’t use time skip no jutsu. I started playing around with the pitifully pale bluish energy. Th existence of an internal energy rules out a few universes, but since I am a realistic bastard so I won’t hold hope. Sigh

I always hated seeing cultivation mcs try and do nothing but follow the already known route in the fastest way possible. Also they did not even try and condense the energy, to make it a higher quality. If I ever end up in a cultivating world, instead of hiding my level with items, I will simply take my time to condense the energy as much as possible. So what if I was a bit slower? I would always be much stronger than anyone else on my own level.

Currently I have three major goals

1\. Find out which universe your in.

2\. Make the energy as powerful as possible

3\. Find out parents or relatives

Unknown period Of time later.

Today, Lady Luck has oh so gloriously smiled at me. I finished the first and third goals. My hearing had been growing a lot. At first it all the noises were very distorted and as time went on, the voices became clearer and clearer. The first things I noticed was that one of the voices was saying to words again and again and again. I finally understood what those words meant. They were... MR MIME. Yay, pokemon world.

Pokemon world is a safe world with only one criminal empire per region filled with cute girls, friendly rivals, douchebag rivals and a few weirdos sprinkled in. While I loved the franchise to death(literally), I hated the wasted potential of aura. I have a lot of theories regarding aura and Mega evolution, gigantamax and ash-greninja being interconnected. The fact that it was so underused pissed me off.

Also the sudden stupidness showed by ash pisses me off. In The beginning(kanto) he was a complete moron both on and off the field and as he went from region to region he remained a bit kiddish but got smarter and better on the field. This made complete sense and I loved this progression but, and it’s a big but, he remained a moron off the battlefield. He did not mature beyond the hoenn region and performed a few moves so retarded like lightning armor straptor, brining only one pokemon for a gym fight of three battles.(all true)

He also got smacked around by misty(I dislike her strongly). Hell in the first episode there was a censored scene where after fishing him out of a river, she slapped a ten year old kid for no reason!(this is actually true!) the fact that Brock just up and left his position without so much as a letter to the league. The fact that he didn’t advance on Serena one bit. The fact that his pickachu that defeated multiple fucking legendary pokemon and lost to a fucking level 5 green thumbed snivy, just made me throw the anime series in the trash.

But not anymore, since I heard the word Delia, that means I am either ash or someone from his generation from pallet. I am gonna get the girls, kick Gary(unless I am him) in the ass and beat the champion of each region and live however I want.

Enough ranting. There are two possible energies that my power is. One Option is aura. Another is psychic power like Sabrina. I am leaning heavily towards aura as it is more versatile in the pokemon world. In any other world psychic powers would beat aura any day, but here aura is the way to go.

Also another thing I hated about pokemon is that the trainers don’t train themselves. Imagine you are a pokemon caught by a trainer. He is forcing you to work your ass of and train and he is lowly gaging in the fields. I would most likely just break the pokeball and run away. I mean what kind of hypocrite wants their pokemon to train but they want to sit on their asses all day long.

No matter if this is a dark version, anime, game or even the comic version, one thing stands true. Power will help. So I go back to condensing and improving not he quality and quantity of my energy. At the same time I send a large amount of energy to strengthen my body, I increased my muscle density, bone density and nerve reaction speed along with many many smaller changes.

I don’t wanna think of a team right now. It doesn’t matter that much what pokemon you have in the early game and by the middle and end game I could get most pokemon I would like. But just to pass the time I started to think about my dream team

1\. Charizard mega X(what, fire red was my first game) or blaziken or infernape or pyroar

2\. Greninja or gyarados or drednaw

3\. Tyranitar or tyrantrum or metagross Or garchamp

4\. Vikavolt or gengar or alakazam

5\. Aegislasha Or snorlax

6\. Lucario or Decidueye


	2. Chapter 2

Unknown period of time later

Ahh I finally woke up, after birth. I shall spare you the surprisingly gory details of a birth. I can’t see more than a few inches in front of me and everything looks foggy and diluted. I guess my vision is not developed enough. No surprises there. I guess I should become an assistant to professor oak, he has international contacts, influence, not corrupt and very accepting. Daisy also paid a lot of attention to me and was very supporting. Makes me think about how ash turned out the way he did.

My aura has become around 73%(extremely hard to measure without a ruler) denser and spans my entire body instead of just inside a chamber. Also my body uses passive aura to strengthen itself. I used this application to express my intentions, like giving of a friendly aura or a threatening aura. I also actively flood my body with aura( pour in enough energy to fill up my body) to make it more used to the feeling. I made sure to do it in different directions, so it doesn’t get used to only one type of motion.

“Why are you so small? Who are you? Why are you here?” I was asked rapid fire questions while the fact that I could not talk was being ignored, so I simply put a finger on her mouth in a a Shooshing manner and patted her head(it was a major struggle). My life was interrupted by daisy. I also used my aura to appear more friendly and more approachable.

I used this technique to play with the wildlife. The local pokemon had gotten used to a kind boy playing with them and feeding them a few berries. I also tried sneaking into the ranch, but was found out before I could get step one started.

Hmm how long has it been? from the calendar I can see it’s been 4 months since birth. I always played with Delia and daisy, when she came over. I had the habit of treating daisy who is older than me by 6 years as a younger sibling. It made a very comical scene when I patted daisy on the head for brining me my milk bottle. She had accidentally let it slip that she liked me more than Gary because he was a normal child and not an angel like me.

Delia was also very lonely as her husband basically walked out on her. I did my best to cover the hole with love and succeeded from my observations. I also started basic exercises for flexibility and growth. I was forbidden from entering the ranch until an undetermined period of time.

I knew that dad had left, so I made sure to never bring it up to mom. Daisy acted as a little/older sister to me. Moms reaction to me sitting on daisy’s head and pointing to the pokemon ranch was worthy of an Oscar.I used daisy as a taxi to take me around the town. By now everyone new about the cute baby-genius.(me:did you gain a reputation. Him:yes. Me: what did it take. Him: my cheeks)

Daisy visited everyday and practically lived here for half the time since the professor was too busy. She was really cute and curious about everything. She also loved heat pats, and would lean forward for a pat whenever she finished a task. Oak never noticed but I can’t blame the man. If I was the lead researcher and head scientist of the entire world, then I wouldn’t have noticed. Daisy also liked when I complimented her, which basically involved saying beautiful and daisy in the same sentence.

I started babbling and making signs. To an outside observer, it was an baby playing around but I was actually training my muscle control and hand-eye coordination. I was also looking through all the pokemon I had seen and many different training methods. The current one I was thinking of was using the move gravity and a healing move. Yep the gravity chamber from dragon ball

Also it turns out the human body here Is much much stronger than anywhere else. They can tank a few pokemon attacks and hit much harder than my world. But a down side is that we don’t focus much on our own biology and more on pokemon biology instead. Most of the body trainers are muscle heads who are either complete morons or war survivors.

I finally turned a year old before I started talking phrases. My first word was “mom” and the second “daisy sis”. I made sure to show my love for daisy. I felt that she had a bit of a neglected childhood but this was below understandable. Mine and Gary’s meeting was a very anti climatic meeting, where he called me names and I acted like he didn’t exist and asked profesar oak a lot of questions without coming of as annoying. Oak also liked me for my adventurous attitude and studious nature.

Daisy and me also played a lot of games. The fact that she was so excited and happy made me feel happy as well, ah the innocence of a kid is always very precious(says the one year old). But playing with daisy had gotten started boring. So I started playing with the older girls. The boys did not wanna play with a ‘baby’. I had seen the spark of ugly jealousy in daisy’s eyes.

I made sure that daisy knew that I thought of her as a sister and patted her head more times than the other girls.

While I was meditating one day I felt the presence of an egg, oh that’s normal maybe it’s in my sensing range. my sensing range is 10 feet actively and 1 foot passively. The egg was 2374 Kim’s away! There is only one explanation. That egg is an roilu. My riolu. I opened my eyes and for the first time they glowed an electric blue.


	3. Chapter 3

3 years later

Today is the first day of pre school/ kindergarten.

I was invited to a play date for the children in the town. Gary angered by the fact that I ignored him, tried to bully me and ended up on the floor. After Gary crying to oak and I was called in.I told the them about how he tried to bully me. Gary being the kid he was couldn’t lie to his grandfather and told the truth. It ended with Gary’s punishments and our rivalry reaching a whole new level.

The only reason I haven’t graduated early is for the summer camp where ash meats Serena. I just tuned out the teacher and started meditating during class. At first they tried to make me interact with others, but in the end they gave up. I have been tracking the egg I felt. A few days after the initial sensing, I realized that my eyes glow sapphire blue. It was really epic looking if I was being honest. It only happened when I channeled aura to my eyes or used a large amount of aura. I also experimented a bit and saw if I channeled my aura with the intent of anger, bloodlust or intimidation they turn red. Blood red.

My aura was now much denser and my body(even by pokemon world human standards) was stronger. I made sure to stay flexible and nimble. It seems that the egg that I sensed was going from one area to another at a speed of a cruiser. I had a gut I instinct that he was my aura partner. Even if I couldn’t get it as a starter, I could easily track him down to catch him.

I also snuck into the pokemon ranch, found a Machamp and asked him to teach me martial arts. He refused the first few times but later accepted and started teaching me a bunch of martial arts. It was hard knowing what he was saying, but by using aura I can understand the basic intentions of a pokemon. It helped a lot during practicing.

The ranch only had gen 1 pokemon and a few non gane 1 pokemon. I had familiarized myself to all the non threatening members of the ranch. One day while I played with the baby pokemon, I was caught by oak. Mom was really worried about my sneaking in but I assured her that I had not interacted with anyone beyond the baby pokemon and a few non threatening species. After a few failed attempts, I convinced her to let me study under professor oak.

I asked professor oak if I could study under him. I told him about my passion and goals. My studious nature was well known to oak. He accepted. At first I would just feed a few pokemon but as time passed on I met more and more dangerous pokemon like gyarados, kingdra, sandslash etc.

One time I was feeding a bunch of magikcarp when a gyarados suddenly arrived, instead of backing away, I sensed its intentions and petted it on its crown. Oaks assistant nearly fainted when he saw a 4 year old riding a gyarados with a school of magikcarp following them. Oak merely laughed it up. Daisy was more than used to my antics and mom just chuckled. I felt a bit like newt scamander when I told professor oak about how the gyarados was annoyed about how everyone was scared of it and it won’t attack anyone who hasn’t attacked it first.

There was the time I got into a fight with a baby mankey. It was beaten. To be fair we were the same height But I weighed more than him. Since then we spar almost everyday, the pokemon were impressed with a human who could train along side them. My exploits as a researcher and fighter had made its rounds in the town, this just served increase Gary’s jealousy even more. I had learned judo, aikido, karate, Muay Thai, boxing, kick boxing and a few more styles from the multitude of fighting pokemon here.

Daisy wanted to know where I disappeared to for a few hours every day(and a few hours at nights, but she did not know that), so I asked permission from the pokemon here and brought daisy in the next day, since then she has been pestering me to teach her martial arts. I had enough of it, so I pointed her to a female Machamp(please don’t ask). So now daisy knows aikido, jujitsu and a few others. She could defend herself better, so no harm done. It also made the time she spent with me more, causing Gary to get jealous.

To Gary, I was his antitheses. I would score full marks, worked with professor oak, was practically a brother to daisy, the strongest and smartest. I also got along with the population much better than an orange haired brat.

The ranch had a library that was accessible to anyone over 18 or working at the lab. They called me the reading maniac.” Why do you even do this? You have 7 years till you start your journey.”.” Oi, old man, if you can look me in the eye and say that you wouldn’t do the same thing, then I will stop”... no response was received.

Daisy was also very happy about my employment and would stay with me while I worked. I would give her my knowledge from reading the library and pre-rebirth knowledge. It was almost like a kid bothering an adult who was doing his job. Except here the adult is 4 and the kid is 10. Daisy’s love for head pats has also grown. But human philosophy raised its ugly head and the other girls were jealous of daisy. I kept an eye out for any sign of bullying.

This is why I call children innocent. They are innocent till birth and from then onwards the world shapes them.


	4. Chapter 4

Summer camp

Today is the day, finally we are going to summer camp, it’s been 3 years since I started helping professor oak. I met almost all the pokemon. The few I hadn’t met were oaks team and a few dragons. I had started to practice aiming stones at moving pendulums. I also realized that aura was very versatile.

I could use it to make solid energy attacks or defenses, sense everything around me passively, read intentions, resistance to mental attacks and the ability to track down any recognized aura and finally physical enhancements. The egg has been stationary since it stopped moving.

I had grown to 4.3 feet, which is taller than most people of my age. That combined with my almost no-existent baby fat made be look older than I was.

“Now kids three of you will share a room and I don’t want any of you to go into the Forrest, and remember kids you can ask us any questions you want” after finishing his speech oak left and one of his assistants started assigning us rooms. I had to share a room with mike and James. They were your generic character a and b.

I had seen Serena, she looked lost and scared, it is likely her mother just told her to come here and Serena couldn’t deny it. First we had ring tossing, after practicing my aim so many times it was a cake walk. Then we had a few different activities like drawing, basic survival tips and finally treasure hunting. I dominated all of them easily because of me practicing them(trainers most of the time sleep outside) earlier. The last one was where Serena was lost. I immediately started looking for her. I found her with a scraped knee crying, so I went up to her

“Your hurt let me help.” I took out a few bandages and what not. She was surprised but my calming aura worked its charm and she showed me her knee”you know, you shouldn’t be here alone, where are your friends?””they left me, they said my hair was bad.””don’t worry about them they don’t matter, they were just jealous of you”.”really?”.”of course, if you want I can be your friend.”

We talked as I finished bandaging her knee. When I finished I asked”can you walk?”.”..no, it hurts” if I didn’t have enhanced hearing, then I wouldn’t have heard that. I took her up in a princess carry and took her back to camp. She blushed and snuggled into me like a cat.aww

After we reached back to camp, I took her to the infirmary(tent with basic medical supplies). Before leaving I looked into her eyes and said”you are a good girl and good girls deserve rewards, so the next time we meet, will you be my friend?” I started patting her head.”...okay” I don’t think even arceus could have heard that. Her lips mouthed ok. Aww she was blushing.

At night we had a campfire. I liked the marshmallows. The next day I went back home, but not before telling Serena about a few of my adventures.

When mom heard about how I saved a damsel in distress, she got a faraway look into her eyes for a Only moment. Yet that moment was more than enough for me to know about what happened. Oak tried to tease me but.” Ah I heard that the ghost Elite Agatha really misses her husband, that person must not be a good person “. He never tried to tease me ever again. Daisy was happy for me but she was mostly sad that she had to leave.

Daisy wanted to be co-ordinator. The other girls never thought it could happen but I had full faith in her and I made it known. So she was going to leave next year when she turned 13. I think in canon she never left and in the manga she left at 15. I guess a little motivation can go a long way. She had a clefairy with her.

I finally met the oaks charizard. The og charizard. Oak had warned me to not break eye contact. When I looked into it’s eyes, I saw the intent to size me up. Instead of meekly looking into its eyes, I used all my aura to strengthen my body and looked it straight in the eyes.

He grinned and from that point on only me and professor oak could feed the charizard. I also played a lot with the baby pokemon. Every single fighting type had either fought or trained me. The baby mankey evolved in to a primape and beat the shit out of me. From then onwards everyday I would get closer and closer to beating him.

I had a theory that certain fighting types only let people who were strong enough catch them. For primeape this benchmark was around the level of a mankey. Also Gary’s failed attempts at bullying me had frustrated him so much that he had becom more of a jerk than in canon.

I have been trying to look into aura healing and aura gravity enhancement, currently I could heal minor cuts and increase the gravity by 0.2. I had it passively on 0.1 but if I used any aura than it wouldn’t recover as all my regenerating aura was going into Maintaining the higher gravity. I had also trained with max gravity and normal gravity, so I have full control over my power and I don’t stumble around.

I used aura:heal to heal my muscle Tears.(muscle tears are caused due to exertion, whenever these tears are healed. The muscle become stronger). So I am abusing the human version of zen kai boost. My body doesn’t have visible muscles(I am 7), but I lost all of my baby fat.


	5. Chapter 5

4 years later

Today is the day, the final countdown. I awoke at a crisp 7 am. I made breakfast for me and mom. My cooking had almost surpassed moms and her teaching me to cook was a good bonding moment. I promised mom that I would call her everyday and tell her all about my adventures. My aura training had stagnated. My gravity was passively at 2.3X times. Though I had to lower it on a few stairs. My training had gone well.

I pummeled primeape into the ground. Me and charizard were friends, the gyarados was basically family and the fighting types saw me as a disciple. I had learned a few handier skills like telepathy and infinite jump. Infinite jump is where I lower my gravity to 0.5 and create invisible platforms to jump on. Life was boring in school but the ranch was always exciting.

I had read the entire library and published a books on the possibilities of another eveelition based on friendship. Currently there were 7 known eveelutions: flareon, jolteon, vaporeon, umbreon, espieon, leafyeon and finally glacieon. I had introduced syleveon to the world. The fairy type already existed. There was no mega evolution. I had become the youngest( age 8) junior professor in history for my discovery. Oh and also the pokemon here don’t have a limit on their moveset.

Gary had become an jerk to everyone, as such he didn’t have any fans or friends. I fed charizard food and entered the lab to see Ritchie waiting for green and Gary. When they both arrived oak started.”ladies first,” as predicted green chose bulbasaur. Gary chose squirtle. Ritchie chose charmander.” Looks like there are no pokemon for the loser” guess who?

“Actually Gary, three pokemon were reserved for ash””what? Ok they must be a few weak bugs right?”,At this moment I took out my camera and got into position.”actually they are my charizard egg, a shiny magikcarp and a pikachu which broke into the ranch and took down a primeape before ash subdued it.” Click click click.. I immediately ran to the printer and printed the photos.

I then proceeded to reframe those photos in my house. I then ran back to the lab where pikachu leapt at me and sat on my shoulder. Oak was just talking to someone, while his assistant was getting the charizard egg. The few snippets of the conversation were interesting

“The..ro..e..lan...league...cha..ion...on..it...no.lanc...” looks like the league and the champion are coordinating to catch team rocket huh.

Well I should look into it. Does the secret base in the game counter exist here? I should check there. Well I got my egg, I went home and said a tearful goodbye to mom and went ahead with my journey. I was wearing a black and red outfit with black pants and red shoes with black accents. I had worn a black shirt with an red and black jacket on top and the original ash hat I’m red and black. Just imagine reds out fit with black instead of white with black fingerless gloves.

I caught pikachu in a pokeball and immediately called him out. Pikachu sat on my shoulder ash style and we started walking, I saw a bunch of Pokémon, but did not lift a finger to catch them. Why because not every pokemon has the potential to grow strong. Just catching every pokemon I come across won’t sit right with me. I never understood the logo gotta catch them all. Sure it works from a gaming standpoint, but why would you catch a bunch of useless weedles when you can easily ignore them and catch stronger pokemon in real life.

I kept walking through the route when I noticed a pidgey in the exact spot where ash originally caught it. I left it alone and kept walking, I finally saw the hill. This is the hill where ash sees ho-oh. I don’t know if it will still fly here. I can’t sense it anywhere but it as a legendary pokemon could easily hide its presence. I knew that it appeared on sunrise and it was still early in the day. So I set up camp here and started training with pikachu and magikcarp.

“Ok guys we have brocks gym first, so pikachu we will be training your physical body and trying to learn iron tail and magikcarp will be strengthening its body.” I have a theory that the later the pokemon evolves the stronger it is, so no rushing evolution.” We may have to catch a flying type.” I also added the 2.3X times gravity to my pokemon

Me and the pokemon started running around the field and magikcarp was swimming against the current. After that me and pikachu used our fists and tails to punch a few trees. For pickachu to harden his tail and for me as physical resistance. After the workout I made highly Nutritious food for Pikachu and magikcarp. Just as I finished a huge pidgey and I mean huge by my standards.

The pidgey was a meter in height for comparison, a pidgeotto is 1.1 meters and pidgey s are at max0.5 meters. I immediately walked up to it and asked “do you wanna join me”, it said yes,yay! Apparently this mad lad has been watching me train along with my pokemon and wanted me to train her as well. I have no reason to deny.

I had to make more food and adjust the food schedule. I now have enough food for 12 days instead of the original 15 but I don’t mind. The raw ingredient are dirt cheap, it is just the manufactures who mark up the price by a solid 500%. The sun was setting and I was playing with my pokemon when I felt a divine/holy aura near me. I turned around and saw a ho-oh flying over me, it glanced at me and then flew off . After it had left, I noticed a golden feather falling from the sky. I recognized it as having the same aura as ho-oh.

That was a surreal experience. It showed me the massive gaping gap between my pokemon and the legendaries but that just inspired me even more. It looks like it inspired my pokemon more than it did to me. I told pidgey how to learn steel wing and how I would let it practice tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Viridian city

I finally reached viridian city today. I realized that I forgot to check the moves of my pokemon with the Pokédex. The moves were

1.pikachu- quick attack, thunder shock and thunder bolt and tackle

2.pidgey- quick attack, peck and gust

3.magikcarp- flail and splash

“Today pikachu and pidgey will continue trying to learn iron tail and steel wing, after which we will work on combing them with quick attack. Magikcarp will continue strengthening its body and I will try and make progress on higher gravity.”

I talked to mom about how I caught a massive pidgey and how I was doing. I did not mention ho-oh.

This brutal exercise routine along with high gravity was hard but the nutritious food and the healing aura made the pokemon relaxed. I also played with them, they are still creatures who need to socially interact. Today night should be the first time that team rocket attack

Rant alert: the hell don’t they capture them? At the end of every episode they are thrown away. If you just jailed them they would have never came back. Hell they kidnapped, conned and destroyed more cities than most legendaries! Also I think ash may be blind, I mean How the hell did ash not see through the disguises? Sigh

Well whatever, today those grunts are going to jail. Robbing and destroying a pokemon center with the intent to steal injured pokemon is way more than enough to get thrown into jail. Also the charmander egg from charizard is ready to hatch. It should be within today.

No matter how powerful you are, if you don’t know how to use it, then you are no good. So let’s spar with my pokemon and teach them fighting or at the very least adding techniques

“Enough training. No matter how strong you are, without experience your all amateurs, so come and fight me.” At first, they attacked individually after a beating they started co-ordinating but I still beat them into the ground. I made sure to go easy on them so as not to discourage or injure them.

“What are you doing!!! Beating your pokemon. You should be arrested for life.” I heard a very loud shriek coming from behind me and I saw misty(exact replica). She tried to slap me but I caught it with an iron grip and looked down into her eyes(I am taller than ash remember). “How dare you accuse me of abusing my pokemon. That was. Sparring match, if you look closely, you will see that they have no injuries. Abuse of pokemon is a very serious crime, if you just accused me of something so bad without proof then there is something wrong with you!”

“I know you are living there no one who can spar with pokemon, you must have been abusing or not feeding them properly.”.”first of all you can visibly see that my pokemon are healthy and well fed, second there are many fighting type specialists who spar with their own pokemon and third I would never under feed a pokemon.”

Sheesh she is a nightmare to deal with. Makes me wonder why ash didn’t leave her? Oh yeah he was in debt to her. To this day ash hasn’t, even after becoming champion(Alola) paid misty back. Maybe ash just had a bad habit of attracting either very good or very bad girls to him. I mean he had misty and iris but also Serena and may.

Well, I left and from then on I would train in more secluded areas. I would bring my pokemon to nurse joy to check for hidden injuries. First I started off by slowly increasing the gravity for all of them. Pidgey had a harder time getting used to the constant 2.3X gravity, but she got used to it after a while. I also learned that pidgeys sweet spot was behind her ears while pikachu liked getting head pats and magikcarp liked belly rubs

Night had finally arrived. I slowly strolled through the city to wards the direction of the poke center. I was nearly there when I saw smoke coming out of the pokemon center, I ran inside and saw jessie and James. The second I saw the iconic talking meowth, I chucked a pokeball at it. I got a gift for the professor, a talking pokemon would be an interesting subject to study. It would also be much better life for meowth. I mean it would be taken car and would receive food.

Jessie:To protect the world from devastation!

James:To unite all people within our nation!

Jessie:To denounce the evils of truth and love! ...

James:Surrender now or prepare to fight!

Jessie: hey meowth where are you, why did you not say you lines. Hey meowth where did you go.

Before they could say anything else I karate chopped them, and they went down like a sack of potatoes. It was at that time both Jennie and misty arrived

Misty:haha I knew it your a team rocket member. I knew it you were abusing your pok-

Jennie: thank you young man for capturing the team rocket members, though I must say you pikachu looks very well fed and taken care of.

Mistys jaw had nearly dislocated.”yes I now, nowadays just sparring with your pokemon is called abuse. What a joke, Bruno from the elite four also spars with his pokemon.”

Once again mistys attempt had backfired. This is why you don’t make false assumptions “officer jennie if you would please take these criminals back to jail.”

Haha. Today is the day that the egg finally hatches.

Huh I felt an wiggle, that must be the egg! I immediately took out the incubator and saw a few cracks yes.it slowly broke apart and it came out. It wasn’t what I expected but makes sense when you think of it.


	7. Chapter 7

Viridian forest

Today our protagonist was walking through the forest. Pikachu and pidgey learned iron tail and steel wing respective, will be working on mastering them. Right now I was instructing pikachu and magikcarp how to tackle properly. Then for one second I stopped and turned around to catch a sword with my two finger. Ahh it’s the samurai. Hmm That’s why I was sensing someone coming at me with the intention to attack but not hurt.

“H.hhow did you catch my sword?””cause it is made of styrofoam you moron” and I broke in two with my bare hands. Imagine how epic I felt catching a sword with two angteen years of training and it turns out to be made of styrofoam. Ahh the disappointment is immeasurable.

“That doesn’t matter, I challenge you to a poke-“”yeah sure, why not pikachu your up””such disrespect, go my pinsir and crush them”, the pinsir was a disappointment I could see that it’s armor was not polished, it did not look tough or even rigid. It’s horns were dull and polished like a trophy.

pinsir attacked first with a charge. I first removed the extra gravity and then ordered” run around it, quick tackle” pikachu easily dodged pinsirs claws and ran faster and faster till his speed would hit increase and then hit the pinsir. The pinsir was sent flying.” Oi sword boy have you even trained that thing or is it just a trophy. It’s claws are dull and it is not properly fed”. No matter ash won this match, this kids a moron.

(Btw quick tackle is quick attack plus tackle)

“Wait I still have one more pokemon” oh god it’s the metapod isn’t it? Sigh”sure”.”let’s Go metapod”. Like the pinsir the metapod was smaller than normal, it did no have a sine and its armor look much more compressible than even the wild ones.

“Magikcarp go and use tackle and jump up and hit it with flail.” And like that metapod was out.”well see ya later! Bye”

I do not wanna be near him when the beedrill swarm attacks. Judgin by the fact that he did not say anything regarding any other trainers, and how in the anime every trainer he had beaten was mentioned, I’m gonna make an educated guess that I am ahead. Not that it means anything. Th only thing that matters are your happiness and the strength you gained. The speed has nothing to do with ability unless it is a speed run.

Oak was very pleased with the talking meowth and mom was happy to see me be so free. They both laughed when I told them about the guy with a styrofoam sword. I also told oak about how the egg hatched and I got a “gibble”. This dude was a monster, he ate like a snorlax and had so much potential it was crazy, but unlike snorlax he absolutely loved fighting. His moves were tackle, dragon claw, thrash and sand attack.

Guess which ones were egg moves? Yeah, I know as well, currently it’s body was too weak to perform any of the egg moves. That is why he is racing the local population of sandshrew underground. I asked the gibble how it wanted to become when it grew up. It replied with a speeding, tank with high attack. In the games this might not be possible, but in reality the only limits that exist are the ones which can be broken.

Speaking of I was going for certain builds for my pokemon. I made sure to train their weaknesses as well, so they are not unbalanced

Pikachu-extremely fast special and physical attacker

Magikcarp-Mega tank

Pidgey-fast tank

Gibble- fast offensive tank

Riolu- fast attacker physical

Charizard- undetermined.

He was also the most enthusiastic pokemon in our little group. See in a baby pokemon working so hard lot a fire up under my pokemon asses and I realized that I have a total of 6 pokemon. Magikcarp, pikachu, pidgey, gibble, riolu and meowth. Good thing that I had 9 slots instead of the six, thanks to the junior professor status I had obtained. My current aim was to get the abandoned charmander and have Damien Arrested.

I finally saw a city, it looked like the city was carved out of stone. It didn’t really look inviting but it wasn’t menacing either. Hell steel is more powerful from a durability standpoint. But it did have a weird, quirky charm of its own. The pokemon center stood out like a sore thumb. The iconic building was made red for it to be visible and easy to spot.

It was a pretty crowded street, from here I could see a large park. I believe that’s where flint is, but first I gotta beat Brock. I had no complaints for Brock other than the fact that he was a bit too passive and let misty hit him around. He was also the most sensible and the oldest one.  
The gym was pretty grand but first I need some rest. Aura: heal consumes energy, so even if I have no injuries, I am dead tired. I am also thinking about failsafe incase Brock is prepared for steel type moves. I am gonna challenge him day after tomorrow.

“Today we are gonna relax and take the day off.” They were still very young and still needed social interactions to develop. I toured the entire town and saw the museum. The games made the museum seem much much smaller than it actually was. It was a few floors. I stocked up on food supplies. Mom and me talked a bit. I transferred meowth to oak for research purposes. All in all it was a nice break from sleeping on the floor and eating the same food again and again.

Now for my strategy, I am gonna go with pikachu first, then if needed pidgey.


	8. Chapter 8

Pewter city gym

Today is the day, I am finally gonna get my first badge. Sorry Brock but you ain’t coming with me. As an apology, I’ll drag your dad here. I got pikachu on my shoulder and pidgeys pokeball ball in my hand.

My team(except gibble) had destroyed the trainers population‘s ego. Each and every person who has wandered into the forest with a pokemon was beaten by me. I crushed the arrogant or abusive trainer and guided and helped the kind or younger trainers.

By today the entire town was talking about a young boy clad in black and red, destroying egos and helping the young trainers.

Pidgey was already showing the signs of evolution before I caught it. I had delayed it’s evolution to let its body become stronger and more used to using the elements. She had reached the ceiling in terms of physical strength and elemental technique. I told her that she can evolve today.

I walked up to the receptionist and asked.” Is the gym leader present here? I wish to challenge him for the badge.”.” He is here let me notify him, he will be here shortly.” After waiting a while, Brock arrived. Some how he managed to look the exact same without looking unrealistic. The only change was that his eyes were open and they looked a bit arrogant. Guess that will happen if you were not beaten by three trainers from the same town, three times in a row.

“So your here. I’m Brock. I’m pewter’s Gym Leader. My rock-hard willpower is evident even in my pokemon. My pokemon are all rock hard, and have true grit determination. That’s right-my pokemon are all the rock type! Fuhaha! You’re going to challenge me knowing you’ll lose? That’s the Trainers honor that compels you to challenge me. Fine, then! Show me your best!””sure.”. He was more talkative but I made sure that I only used the pokemon series as a guide to judge.

Hating someone based of an alternate reality was not right. The only reason I did it with misty, was that all her behavior reinforced the mental image I had of her. Professor oak was not as forgetful and Gary was way more arrogant then from canon. Serena was even more adorable, cute and shy then ever showed.

Why is everyone I fight knuckleheads? Well whatever, the league appointed him, so they must have seen some qualities in him. The only thing I learned from my past memories are that the early gyms are terribly unbalanced.

Brocks Pokémon’s defense and attack are monstrous, but their elemental defense is practically zero. The three gym leaders in cerulean need no explaining. Surge evolved to early, limiting the potential of a very talented pikachu. Celadon city. Erika was sexist, the wrong way and her gloom wasn’t strong enough to withstand the fire for a few seconds. The other gym leaders have trained to their weakness to a minimum at the very least.

“Go geodude.” “ pikachu your up buddy” both of are pokemon got into position. My the receptionist was the referee,” this is a battle between Brock the pewter city gym leader and ash from pallet town. Only two pokemon are to be used. Only the trainer can switch out their pokemon. Now begin!”

“Geodude defense curl then rollout””pikachu quick attack around it and iron tail”

Geodude immediately flexed then curled into a ball and started rolling towards pikachu, who had started building up quick attacks to pick up speed. Geodude was unable to even follow where pikachu went and all of a sudden it was hit by an iron tail from behind.

Even though unbalanced the great defense Brock had talked about showed. Even after being hit with an iron tail in the back, Geodude got up with only a few injuries. Sadly though another quick iron tail finished it off.

“Pikachu you had your fun now come back. Go pidgey”” is this an insult, an tiny pid-“ yeah my pidgey had grown from 1 meter to1.2meters. So yeah he was shocked. He quickly snapped out of it and said” go golem”. This was a major divergence from canon. Iquicky scrounged up two theories

1\. I am in a different pokemon timeline which has a few Minor changes

2\. Brock keeps certain pokemon for extra strong trainers

Enough theorizing it’s time to fight.” Begin in 321 go”” golem rock slide, then rock polish””pidgey quick steel wing”

Pidgey expertly moved through the rock slide, compared to the rocks I had her dodge under 2.3X gravity, this was nothing. Brocks plan to distract me and then to power up failed and his golem got steel winged in the face as a reprimand.” Golem mega punch” that was pretty fast and pidgey got hit by it but, got up like a champ”pidgey gust and steel wing again”

The gust hit and did a bit of damage and distracted it enough for pidgey to get a steel wing in and golem finally fainted.

“I took you for granted, and so I lost. As proof of your victory I confer on you this.. the official pokemon league boulder badge.” Some how how his stoic expression looked different without changing, not even I can do that. Mom always told me to be polite so”thanks! I hope to meet you again”

I left the pokemon center with all my pokemon healed and a boulder badge in my pocket. I send pidgey to look for some thing. I was contemplating some thing when she came back.

Good news, I won. Bad news, pidgey did not evolve. Good news, I found the pump which made pikachu stronger.  
Well not exactly stronger per say. It was explained that the hydro mill made pikachu used to extremely high volts running through its body. I was gonna look into it, and get pikachu stronger than in the series.

“Gibble today we will be starting on using your dragon moves. Today I want you to hold dragon claw for as long as you can. If you get bored try changing the shape of the claws. You understand””gibble gib”. It’s intention was to simply become the strongest.

After nearly a few hours of walking I reached their. It did not look that grandiose but as long as it works, it works.” Pikachu buddy I wanna gonna put a lot of electricity through your body. This will make lightning attacks much easier and your body stronger. You wanna do it?””pikapika” it said while nodding its head.

I made sure there were no negative effects and checked the machine for any structural weak points and after that was done, I stared it. At first pikachu could only hold it for a few minutes, but after every time, the duration would increase. I estimated that it would take a week or more for this technique to reach its limits. I will consider this a success if pikachu can hold it indefinitely.


	9. Chapter 9

1 week later

Yesterday, pikachu finally reached the limit of the machine. I tested a few attacks before and after the training. The attacks before were lower in power and pikachu could only perform 12 before stopping. Now though, the attacks were much stronger and pikachu can perform 20 before stopping. Also pidgey finally evolved in a mock battle against gibble.

Pidgeotto is a giant at 1.5 meters. That is the size of an pidgeot. I can almost ride her! She is more than strong enough to big enough to carry me but under the extra gravity she can’t lift me. Also there is no fun in flying everywhere. Pidgeotto also learned wing attack, agility and sand attack.

My aura had finally started growing again and my gravity increased to 2.5X gravity. My abilities should be able to completely stop Sabrina from doing anything to me. Also there was a plot hole regarding how Gary and the other trainers beat Sabrina before ash. But I’ll talk about it when that comes.

Magikcarp had shown signs of evolving but I purposefully asked him to not evolve. Most people would be happy with an average shiny gyarados. I was not normal, I wanted him to reach the ceiling of his potential. I was gonna use him to beat all three sister to crush them. Their attitude and ego pissed me off. They were an insult to the trainers in the original, but I will do my best to not hold a bias.

Gibble had also grown strong enough to use dragon claw once before nearly fainting. What, did you expect that a one week training montage will allow a baby dragon to use one of the strongest moves of an adult badass dragon?. Gibble was far from evolving as he was a dragon type. Dragon types did not evolve for long periods of times, but when they did? Oh boy were they strong.

Now I have one thing to do before heading to mount moon. Flint where are you?”pidgeotto do you wanna a nickname?””pi” her intention was yes.”hmm how about ari?” She liked that.”ok ari I want you to find a man who looks like this”. I showed her a sketch I made of flint.”pi” and she’s gone. Now about Damien. He left his charmander for a week. The other trainers should have beaten Brock by now. If I am one day ahead of ash, can I get an extra 5 days ahead of my alternate self? Maybe.

I don’t wanna leave the charmander for more than a day at max.Also my pokemon could now barely beat me with elemental attacks. The only restriction in the matches was for gibble, for obvious reasons. But without heir elements I still beat them by a close margin. But if I use my aura to enhance my body and to create weapons, then elements or no, I thrash them.

pi” I guess she found him”show me the way”. I then ran around the town and found him selling stones. I did not use naruto’s talk no jutsu:protagonist edition. No I simply picked him up like a sack of potato’s, carried him to the gym, knocked on the door and when one of brocks siblings opened, I simply chucked him inside and closed the door.

Within the next few hours, the official gym leader of pewter had changed back to flint. I don’t know what Brock will want or do in this timeline, but if he wants to do something he gotta man up and just do it. I wonder how good of a gym leader flint is?

Mom was very excited to learn that I had gotten my badge and how ari had evolved. Oak was still busy with the revolutionary pokemon translated he was creating. He had used the data collected from meowth to create this, hell he gave me joint credit for the idea. I was ecstatic. I could be the youngest professor ever. Also he gave me advice for mount moon. I listened to the previous champion very carefully.

Today I am entering the iconic mountain. I had realized one thing, the zuban were very good for aiming practice, their numbers and speed allowed pikachu to get a good sense of aim with his new powers. All my pokemon including the magikcarp with water gun had their aims improve by a lot. I made sure that they won’t be seriously hurt.

Also it turns out all my pokemon are scaredy-cats and cant sleep in the dark without cuddling me. That’s pretty sweet at first but after a while it... grows old. I had one major reason for staying here for so long. It turns out that other 10 year old cant walk at 7km/h for 12 hours straight.

I thought, instead of doing all this calculations and estimations, why can’t I just ask oak? The Pokédex have gps systems in them. It turns out that Gary left pewter today. This is my 4th day in the mountain. Ash came one week after Gary.

so I have two options

1\. I can go far ahead and then backtrack all the way to cerulean

2\. Train here

I went ahead with the second one. What have I been training you may ask? Well I have been training the senses of this pokemon. My sophisticated method is to block out one or multiple senses and throw them at enemy pokemon and trainers. By now each one of my pokemon can fight at near max capacity without 2 sense.

I have also followed Moody’s advice. I randomly flick them out of nowhere. This teaches them constant vigilance. Of course me and the Pokémon’s have come out of the mountains plenty of times for supplies. You did not think that I would train my pokemon without caring for their health? Of course not.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day

Today is the day I get damiens ass arrested and save a charmander . I had already looked up all the necessary laws and the evidence needed. A oral confession will be more than enough for such a crime. I just have to record the part where he admits to leaving the charmander .

I was seriously offended at why Damien would do this? I mean if you don’t want it, release it! It is a common practice. He basically tried to kill a pokemon after abandoning it. It really made my blood boil. I was never an animal activist or even a vegan, hell my favorite food was chicken. But even, then such a level of abuse disgusts me.

Currently I am at the pokemon center in cerulean waiting for Damien and his merry band to enter. While waiting for them I had toured the city and it was very beautiful, the enticement carvings and flowing design made for a very scenic view without sacrificing structural integrity. But the most interesting thing was by far, the locals dislike for the gym leader.

It turns out that misty and the girls father was a very nice and strong guy, who had brought this town on the map and led it very well. But the girls were very pampered and the dad was starched to thin as both gym and town leader to help in raising them. The girls basically stagnated, never trained, never tried to help the townsfolk or even grieve that much after their dads death.

The only thing they did with effort was that show of theirs, they were very focused on the beauty of a pokemon. It turns out that they rejected a challenge because that trainer had a magikcarp. They believed that magikcarp was a failure of a pokemon till it evolved. This went directly against their dads teaching of each pokemon can be strong, no matter their weaknesses.

Looks like the townsfolk were nice people and responded kindly when I talked to them. The mom of the kids was not known. The sensational sisters huh. I am gonna wipe you out with magikcarp. I can’t wait to see your bitchy faces after that.

Anyway I am getting off track. Damien finally enetered.

Instead of waiting for him to brag I walked up to him and asked”hey have you heard about this charmander rumor? They say that a really powerful and wild charmander Is outside!”It is at this point that I start recording” hahaha that was my charmander, he was weak as shit. He couldn’t learn many moves and lost against a bug””wait so you just left him outside?””yeah I told him to stay there, but I won’t be able to come back.”

At this point my anger grew enough, to punch I’m straight in the jaw. So I may or not have beaten him a few times more than absolutely necessary before taking him to officer Jenny.”hello I have an pokemon abuser, who needs to be jailed.” Yeah that immediately got their attention. I showed them the clip and told them about how he left the charmander with a false promise, so that charmander would refuse any help.

“Well we will obviously arrest him and confiscate his pokemon, but we can’t do anything about that charmander, however if a caring trainer happens to catch it, they may have it.” It was basically a sign saying I could catch him. The police also ignored the extra bruises. Yay!

“Ari I want you to find a charmander sitting on a rock and show me the path. You understand?””pi”. Ok now while I am waiting for her to come back, I can finally meditate a bit. I am going through the memories of the series. After cerulean there is the 100 match gym from A.J. Before I can contemplate more about the series, I heard a “pi”

I followed ari to the charmander. I showed him the clip and showed evidence of Damien being jailed. He was heartbroken and it was after a few days of watching me while train did he agree.I never tried to speed up the process for obvious reasons. Imagine your parents lied and than abandoned you, and now someone who is much better is trying to adopt you. From a logical thought process the adoption is almost immediate but in reality you must take time and not regret your decisions.

I caught charmander and saw that it had scratch, smokescreen, ember and dragon rage. It was a bit close to evolving. It took a short while for it to get used to 2.6X times gravity but then it thrived under pressure. Gibble and charmander became immediate friends.their competitiveness caused them to work even harder. Magikcarp was also doing well. It could swim up to almost 75 mph.

“Hello, when are the gym leaders free for a battle?” The receptionist looked at me and said”they should be ready by tomorrow””thanks”. Sigh I guess more training it is. I mean I already stayed here for a few days. The only major areas I had not gone to was the sisters show but I had no interest in that.

I have a feeling if Brock was here, he would have dragged ash to the show. Maybe that’s why he took so long and had so many actions happen on or around him. He and his friends attracted danger both active and passively. I mean the protagonist has to face some challenge for every episode. Right?

The question still remains what should I do today. My pokemon are resting and will be playing around when they wake up. Hmm. Maybe I should go for a swim? Yeah I always liked swimming. The towns pool is open all day, so I went for a swim. The look on the faces of the men when they saw a 10 year old more chiseled then they were. I did not have any bulging muscles. No my body was a swimmers body with extra definition and absolutely no fat.


	11. Chapter 11

Cerulean city gym

Today, I AM HERE cough cough. I mean I am here to challenge the gym leaders. I heard a rumor that a base in mount moon was busted by the newly re-instated flint. He is doing a good job yay! But no team rocket base was ever mentioned in mount moon. This just confirms my theory that I am in an alternate time line.

A lot of people had come to see the match as gym challenges were becoming rarer, and the sisters more condescending. All so it turns out I had a reputation for crushing egoistic trainer, arresting a pokemon abuser and catching team rocket members. I had not gotten a nickname yet, but that was only a matter of time at this rate.

My team for today’s match it is magikarp and pikachu. I am gonna try and sweep the three with a magikarp, if I can’t then I will have Pikachu electrocute them all. Magikcarp’s modest mode set is tackle, flail, body slam and water gun. The golden carp pokemon was ready to sweep the competition.

“So which loser are we gonna defeat today””maybe cute one””or a weak one” the three who’s name I couldn’t bother to learn said.” You got one thing wrong. I am gonna win today”.”ooh a confident one”maybe he will be fun””or he will be weak”

“I heard you believe magikarp to be a failure of a pokemon. Is that true?””of course””it””is”. I had a bit of a maniacal smile as I said” I wonder what a pokemon defeated by a failure is called. Go magikarp”. From my pokemon came an enraged magikarp. It had heard many insults to its species, but never were they’d allied an failure! It shall restore its honor by sweeping them.

“A different color doesn’t make you not a failure””I know right”” I can’t believe I got excited for this”. This just made magikarp even more angry.”doesn’t matter, what you think””today’s challenge is from ash Ketchum from pallet town against the sensational sisters. Only the challenger may switch out an pokemon. Begin in 3 2 1”

“Go goldeen.””thay goldeen has not been trained. It’s scales are shiny and it’s body is healthy but their are no muscles or signs of strength. That pokemon is more for a co-ordinator than for a trainer. If this is the quality of your pokemon, you have spat on your fathers legacy and heritage”

That had them immediately enraged. The crowds were in silent agreement with my statement and some were even verbally supporting me. The sisters pokemon looked almost contemplative.

“Goldeen use horn drill.”.dodge and use water gun on the pool and tackle from underneath” goldeens horn drill missed, magikarp jsed water gun to create a diversion and went into the water.”goldeen look out!” Goldeen could not dodge and the first pokemon was out.

Magikarp-1 shitty sister-0

The crowd actually cheered because they were taught by the previous leader that all pokemon can be strong.” I am embracing your fathers legacy better than his own children. It is truly a shame that an outsider embraces your legacy then your own blood.”

“Go horsea!” Said the orange haired bitch. “Magikarp flail””horsea use wa-“. Magikarp hit horsea before she could even finish giving the order.” Sheesh, one attack? I guess you really are worse than a failure. That horsea’s scales are very soft, not hardened but polished. You sacrificed power for beauty. True co-ordinaries can both battle and be beautiful at the same time.”

That’s true. In the co-ordinators showed in the show, they could both fight and be graceful at the same time.”magik-carpppp!” Looks like Magikarp honor has been restored,hahah I feel so cheesy saying that. Well whatever, I hope they have more competent gym leaders in the future.

“Go starmie. Destroy it””Magikarp dodge and use body slam” asked predicted, Magikarp dodged and jumped into the air and slammed down on starmie”close your jaws, yes I just sweeped you with a pokemon you consider a failure. I hope you learn from this experience and train your pokemon. You have a great legacy to support. Even though you alienated the townsfolk, they will still help you. So look at yourself and be happy for the life you had.”

I walked up to the referee, took the badge from his hand and immediately left.sigh I guess kurama must have given naruto so much chakra to use this jutsu. Yes I used the legendary talk no jutsu. This jutsu involves extremely aura enhanced charisma, sentimental speech, bullshit technique: patriotic speech and aura enhanced compelling voice. This was taxing on my aura reserves and on cringyness meter.

“Man I am dead tired. That is one draining technique. Well enough of that, I should get Magikarp checked.”

I left Magikarp at the center and was resting inside a room.” I should leave tomorrow and start on charmander elemental training along with gobbles dragon dance training.” I was gonna sleep bu then I realized”I have to tell mom about my victory.”

“Mom I know hat you think about curses but they were total bitches.”” I know that son, some people are just asking to bes cussed”” ati really? Thanks for understanding. They called Magikarps as failures of water types.””that’s horrible”” yeah I was offended. So I had Magikarp sweep the three of them””really? You should not crush the, to hard right?””yeah yeah I know”  
Sometimes the world of pokemon had more interesting humans. I really considered Delia as my mom. I don’t remember anything except for fiction, that includes my parents.


	12. Chapter 12

Route 24

I was traveling a bit when I felt a bunch people surrounding me with the intention to capture. One of them had the intention to hurt. I spread aura through my body to strengthen it “hey, are you the one who threw James and Jessie in jail.”

Ah a canon divergence, I guess Giovanni or one of his underlines sent a bunch of grunts for me. I count 4 in front of me and 7 in the bushes they are gonna try and ambush me huh.I hit the SOS(Sent a signal to league and oak) and record button on my Pokédex and called out my pikachu, Magikarp and ari(pidgeotto). These are the only pokemon I have known to have. I showed them to make the grunts think I only have them.

“I can take you four on easily“ they smirked sadistically. I instantly leaped my self away from the volley of attacks from the hidden bunch.” Sorry I meant I can take you 11 on easily.“ I released gibble and charmander”guys these are pokemon abusers, hunter or at the very least trader. Go wild, just don’t kill them”

The abosolutly ferocious rage in charmander eyes made his tail burst into flames. He had activated blaze.“Charmander you can’t let the rage control you. You are the master of yourself. Remember what I told you.” His eyes turned back to normal but blaze was still active. It turns out that blaze will be very useful for power, and as the grunts have showed me, intimidation.

The 10 grunts released zubats, golbats, raticates, rattats and a few grimers. The one who seemed to be the leader released a crowbar and rhyhorn.”Ari take on the crow bat, Magikarp your support. Gibble take on rhyhorn with charmander. Pikachu take the grunts. I will take the others” they were confused by what I meant by the others.

That confusion turned to fear when I grabbed on grunt and dislocated his shoulder and threw him onto the ground with a maniacal smile.”hey we have numbers on him and he ten beat him.” The leader said

Before they could even move. They felt much heavier, they felt an immeasurable pressure fall on to them. I used my aura to the full power and intimidated them. This also applied to the pokemon. The pokemon had instincts, thes instincts told them to run away from this monster.

Ari had went into the air along with Crowbat, with Magikarp throwing water guns with deadly aim(thanks zubats of mount moon). The rhyhorn was being beaten into the ground by Gibble and charmander said martial and elemental moves.

I moved in and kicked a few grunts into others. I falcon punched a few grunts, I finally got to use my final move on the leader,which I had practiced for 10 years! The greatest move of all time! THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!, after genetically making him incapable of reproducing his unwanted genes, I moved onto the rest who had nearly fainted seeing me smiling like a devil.

Hmm not a bad idea. I used my aura to amplify my thirst for a good fight and force that thirst on to them. A few of them fainted.” If you let me go, I will let you do anything to me” a female grunt said.”I am ten but even if I was older and suffering from blue balls, your ugly mug would make me softer than air”. I believe in complete gender equality. But the kazuma version. As such I beat all genders in the face equally.

When The police and lt. surge arrived here almost 1 hour later. They saw an 11 year(He is ten but looks 11) old sitting on top of a bunch of bruised team rocket grunts, which was shaped like a pile, eating a barbecue with his pokemon like nothing is happening . Behind him was a pile of open poke balls. His pokemon were unharmed and there were a bunch of fainted pokemon littering the clearing. The near 70 pokemon that we’re not seriously injured along with the grunts made for a very imposing image.

“Hello, just so you know, I claim self defense. They attacked me first. I have proof” Surge was the first one to get his bearing back.”hahaha I like you kid, are you gonna challenge me sometime later?””after a few days, this barbecue tastes much better on the bodies of my fallen enemies”.

Mom was worried sick.”mom! I don’t have a scratch on me, my pokemon only have a few bruises. It is the grunts who are in the hospital, I already got checked out.””oh don’t be like that it’s my job to worry. You have been gone for more than a month(ash reached the pokemon school with two months under his belt so I am estimating.).”

It’s at time like these I feel my age seeping through the confines of my memories.” You know what mom? I will visit you after beating surge. I will fly back as soon as I can””really!”“of course I can” I never really understood why ash couldn’t go back for a few days to pallet. Sure it would take some time but he could Leave and be back in a week.

“I am sorry to bother you but we need an report of what exactly happened.””oh don’t worry officer, my son will be more than happy enough to help”. I had to give a detailed report but all in all it was pretty fun. Surge had to go back but I promised I would challenge him in a few days.

I had to ignore the AJ challenge, the pokemon school, bills lighthouse,bulbasaur and the squirtle squad and rush to vermillion. Don’t worry guys I will interact with you all on my return trip. “Gibble, you have learned dragon dance, I want you to enhance to your maximum, then I want you to use all that energy into one blast of dragon energy. Got it””Gib”good cause you and pikachu are gonna be fighting surge as my strongest trio of pokemon.(ari, pikachu, Gibble)” Gibble was more than happy to fight the strong trainer.


	13. Chapter 13

3 days later

Gibble and charmander are ready to evolve and pikachu simply has no limit. I learned that final evolution pokemon have no power limits. The only exceptions are stone evolving pokemon. This is an evolutionary tactic(Darwinian). Since an pokemon evolving through a stone may never find one, they have no built in power limiter. A pokemon with no limiter grows a bit slower than an evolved pokemon with no limiter. This is why pikachu can be as strong as possible, that is why one charizard can defeat 100 other ones but one charmander can only defeat 4 other charmander at max.

Today I am gonna make good on my promise. I am gonna beat surge. Instead of asking the receptionist, I simply walked around the other grunts and shouted”Oi! Surge come out! I gotta beat you and make it back to mom!” The people of the city were shocked. This eleven looking kid had challenged their gym leader so brazenly, he would get crushed. Some were sad or pitying but some were happy to see me get my arrogance shattered

“Oh it’s you, James bring up the battle stage. Today will be a good fight. Let’s not make it a long one. I challenge you one-on-one. My raichu vs your Gibble.” The jaws that fell were plenty enough to make me chuckle.” Only if we can spar against each other after this is done” the townsfolk were ready to throw me into a mental hospital. I had just challenged the lightning American to a fist to fist fight. This dude was known for being brutal. But my guts had told me to not look back and I wanted to know his strength.

I may know more martial arts but his one martial art had been refined in the most effective forge. WAR.” I fear not the man who has practiced 10,000 kicks once, but I fear the man who has practiced one kick 10,000 times.“ that quote applies here. I have technical and physical advantage but he had years of practice in the best way how.

“Sure why not”. We made up our way to the battle stage.”go raichu, be careful we have a good opponent””go Gibble,here is your promised challenge.”ooh this raichu is no joke”you have taken care of it well. It’s center of gravity is perfect, it’s fur coat is shiny but not brushed. The tail and skin are hardened and the electrical signals are flowing perfectly””hah you have a keen eye, but enough of that let’s go”

“Raichu thunderbolt.””Gibble dodge and dragon dance”Gibble barely dodge the thunderbolt. It was extremely impressive, it made me realize that the first two gyms are really a joke. This is the true level of gym leaders. This feeling of excitement that even though I may lose, I will be happy. This is exactly what was missing in the fight against Brock.

I knew my eyes were glowing but I didn’t care, I looked straight at Surge and smiled like a complete battle maniac. My aura started pulsing, the lack of emotions that are usually stopping me from moving ahead with aura was no more.”Gibble keep on going dodge if need be”” raichu thunderbolt followed by quick attack”. Gibble dodged the thunderbolt but was unable to move out of the quick attacks way.

“Gibble Gibble GIBBLE” the charged up dragon energy was released in a very impressive dragon claw. It was a direct hit on raichu.Raichu stood out of the dust barely conscious and then fainted. This is exactly what I meant when I said Brock was unbalanced. His defense was not on surges level. Surge specialized in speed and attacking but his pokemon was able to take a point blank full powered dragon claw and still stood awake for a few moments.

The entire town who had witnessed the lieutenants first defeat in months, had their jaws broken. The ones who had lost were cheering for me and those who had witnessed my win, looked at me like I was a miracle.

Gibble started growing and was enveloped in a bright light. It’s height increased to 1.7 meters(1.4 meters is average). It’s claws grew sharpers, the fins grew stronger and larger, and in Gibble’s place stood a gabite. Yay! Finally a contender to ari in height. The pokemon while not the strongest was the biggest of our group. He constantly needed to be reminded of its strength to stop it from becoming a peacock.

“Gabite” it ran over to me and lowered his head to 60 degrees. By now the crowd was looking at me like a hawk and were trying to pry the secrets of the universe from my brain. Well any way they were super confused and wanted to know why the gabite had lowered its head.

I went ahead and gave it a head pat, then scratched it behind the ear and finished it with a belly rub. Gabite by the end had turned into putty. I actually took out my Pokédex and recorded their reaction. Hahaha. The pokemon that had raised so much chaos, destroyed half the field with one attack and defeated the raichu had turned into this piece of cute jelly.

“Here have the badge. You deserve it far more than anyone I have ever battled.””thanks but I want to fight Mano-e-Mano”” I have been waiting for this since you told me that” he removed his glasses and got in a stance. I called back gabite and pikachu. I took out a quarter and tossed it in the air.

Time seemed to slow down as I looked into surges eyes. I could see the coin rising higher and higher. I could feel all my blood pumping and my aura pulsating. I was overloading with excitement but the only thing on my face was a smile. The coin dropped and I charged.


	14. Chapter 14

Pallet town

I am home. It has been a long time, well if you count it as a month and a half, it’s not that long but from an action standpoint, I had beat a samurai, beat Brock, beat and arrest James and jessie, beat the the shitty sisters, beat 11 grunts and beat surge. I did a lot of beating huh. Well oak said he had a surprise for me. I knew I could just sense it from a mile away with aura but where’s the fun in that.

I finally reached home and opened the door, I saw mom on the couch. I snuck up on her and hugged her from behind.”mom I really missed you!”” Well tell me everything. Do I have an daughter in law?”” No mom I have no intentions to find one either.”. Me and mom talked for a few hours. After that I went to oak.

The second I opened the door I was hit by a missile. A 15 year old, Daisy shaped missile. I was really happy cause, I am back to my family. I don’t consider dad or Gary family. It was a heartfelt meet after 4 years. Daisy told me about how only I would believe in her and how much she missed her head pats and hugs.

Oak was talking about how the translator progress was stagnating and how it would take a few years for a viable product. Daisy hit him on the head because he got to into the science mood. The entire town was happy that I was stopping by. I played with the kids and told them about my stories and lots of people did not believe me. I did nothing to stop them from spreading rumors that I was a liar.

I was depressed that I could not see their reactions. The next day the papers front page had a photo of my carnage with me in the center with a barbecue in my hand and pokemon littered around me. Hahaha.

After all, every region will have a meeting about me. Discussing all the scraps they could gather. I should send them a letter.

League headquarter johto

“So your telling me that an 10 year old beat surge in and to hand combat?!!” Screamed a blue haired woman in a tight fitting one piece.“We must have him at our side.” Then a man with purple hair and a mask said“Don’t be ridiculous Karen, then must have already locked him down”

League headquarters Hoenn

A old man with a wild beard started with” is he really ‘his’ son””yes”.”then we can’t do anything, you younglings don’t know the true power of the Ketchum family”

Mansion in sinnoh

“Hey grandma is tHe person who everyone is talking about?”Asked a blonde girl with long hair and a black dress.”yeah, he beat a gym challenge with only one pokemon twice” an older woman replied”it says he has a gabite. Do you think my garchomp would Lose against him. He is not that special.”

“Yes but this is not about his current strength. It took you 6 moths for your Gibble to become a gabite, he did that in one and a half month”

Kalos

Inside a house a paper and plate of breakfast had fallen.”Serena dear what happened””mom,.. it’s him””you mean that boy you have a crush on?””iiiiiiii dddont have a crush!!!””yeah sure you don’t but what did he do? Is he a criminal?””no he beat three gyms in one month and he beat 11 team rocket members alone!”

Kanto pokemon school

“How dare this commoner get more attention than me. CARL!””yes ma’am””send this boy an invite to the school””yes ma’am”

Just you wait peasant I will beat you and look beautiful while doing it.

League headquarter Kanto

There was a long table with 6 people on each side and one person with spiky hair and a cape in the main seat.”Is he ‘his’ son” a shirtless man with bulging muscles asked.”yes” this time an old woman with a cane.

Yes the exploits of our protagonists has reached the elite 4 and the champion. Now all the gym leader(minus sisters And Sabrina), elite four, police head and the champion were here.

Lance:”What do we know about him?”

Flint:” he beat my son, captured me And threw me back into my house”

Agatha:”he destroyed the three girls with one magikcarp“

Police head:”he brought in a seriously injured pokemon abuser and beat up 11 grunts and their pokemon singlehandedly“

Surge:”He beat raichu in a one on one match and challenged me to a fist fight”

Lance:”you beat him right? And where did you get those bruises”

Surge:” I lost”

The implications of a 10 year old beating surge were huge

Lance:sigh”what do we know about his pokemon?”

Agatha:”pikachu, magikcarp, pidegeotto, charmander and gabite”

Lance:” that is a very high potential and low power team”

Bruno:”if he can beat surge now, I wonder what he can do in the future”

Then a man burst into the room with an letter and a box in hand.”what are you doing? This is a confidential meeting.!”” Champion lance, it’s the boy, he sent us a letter”lance looked to the others and back to the letter I’m the assistants hand” Agatha can you read that”

“Hello lance, thanks for organizing a meeting for me, I feel so special! Also don’t open the box before reading this letter.BTW: I don’t have any spies in the league. So I just wanted to let you know that, I am gonna beat everyone at the contest and beat your ugly mug lance. I have a Magikarp, charmander, gabite, Pikachu and a pidgey. But you must know this as you went digging for scraps. Well I also have a riolu. I hope you understand the significance of it. Also my only goal that involves you is to-“

Agatha stopped.”Oi, why did you stop. I wanna know if that brat wants to spar?” Bruno asked. Agatha looked at lance and started reading again” irritate lance so much that I can’t find a way to describe the sheer amount of irritation. Let me begin with this. Please open the box”

“He his definitely reds son. Only he could be so condescending, kiddish, annoying and cute in the same ratio.””what’s in the box?”

Lorelei walked over and opened the box. Inside was a box of extremely sexual and erotic scenarios between male kind with certain labels that shall not be mentioned. Bruno and koga immediately shifted away from lance and the entire atmosphere turned awkward before all the men, except flint, in sync got out of their chairs and left.

Flint walked over to lance and put a hand on his shoulder and said”I understand”. Lance breathed out a sigh of relief.” Thanks, I thought everyone would believe this prank””no I mean I understand, I also swing that way. Let me know if you feel that you need some personal company”


	15. Chapter 15

1 week later

Well daisy left 3 days after I arrived because of the finals of the hoenn contest happening. I completely supported and showered her with head pats, Hugs. There was that one time I had to spank her because she tried to pet gabite without my permission. She seemed to particularly enjoy the last one. So to make sure she did not feel to sad while leaving, I may or may not of spanked her without any clothes.

Anyways I got an invitation from the pokemon school. It was the bitchy girl from the anime. I responded that I would be there in 2 weeks. Hmm, charmander evolved during a match with gabite. Charmander was always competitive with Gibble but when Gibble evolved, charmander was left behind. He was training so hard that he learnt dragon claw.

Gabite is now able to use continuous twenty seconds of dragon dances. Gabite was the only pokemon I did not allow the kids to play with. It had the ablity rough skin and with a it’s hardened almost steel like skin, it was obvious why. Gabite also learned bite and it’s strongest move to date.Dragon rush.

Ari had grown to about 1.7 feet. That is bigger than the average pidgeot. It can fly at nearly Mach 1. It can break the speed of sound if it wants to but it is not viable.

To The townsfolk, I was the next legendary trainer like professor oak,Red and blue. The kids also loved me, I was like an older brother.

Magikarp had nearly grown to a meter long and had hits its ceiling of strength so I gave it the go ahead to evolve. It’s scales had turned from a almost fake gold to a golden shining majestic Magikarp.

Pikachu had improved its battle instincts and reaction time by using an improvised version of Godspeed, that I taught it. It would activate on instinct when it sensed danger.

My rioulu egg had not moved a bit. I already left today morning. They were sad to see me go but They Were happy that I was successful. I had flew on ari for a bit, until she started to get tired. When I got off ari, I had just reached pewter city. I trekked through the mount moon and went straight to cerulean.

I stayed there for the night and the left for the school the very next day. I had mentioned that I would be there, tomorrow. Today my goal is to see if this A.J. is actually any good. I mean I employ very harsh training methods myself but I always shower them with love and care afterwards. I don’t wanna judge based of the series.

When I was walking I saw a weird colosseum/gym hybrid. I knew that ash came when A.J. had 99 Wins and 0 losses. I can use this as a measure of time between me and the original ash. I saw a door and knocked on it. I saw a weird square faced person with green Ssj trunks hair style.

“Hello are you A.J. I heard you are supposed to be strong, so I wanna challenge you.””haha sorry I just bet my 100th opponent yesterday.””oh no it’s ok, don’t worry. I will be leaving”

Ok, brainstorm. Since ash did not come here and assuming that I did not cause or speed up any trainer beating up A.J., I am around a week to a day behind ash. “Hmm I guess I will just go to the school early.” I looked at the Pokédex and called up the school to let them know that I am coming today and if that I’d fine. They said that I can come today, if I give them 3 hours from now.

I really need a hobby to do while walking. OOoh I know I can go to that pokemon reserve with bulbasaur and make it an official reserve for pokemon if I have oaks support. So I did that.

“Hello, yeah Professor oak, I found an pokemon reserve run by a young lady. I hope that with your support I can make it an official mini reserve.””ok that’s a good thing, i will send in the paperwork within a few hours, I was free anyways today””thanks”

I walked up to the reserve and saw an house, so I went to the door and knocked on it. A really nice girl opened the door. “How may I help you?”

“Hello, yeah I am a trainer from the league. I heard that there was an reserve here. I wanted to see if I can make it official.“”Really” she looked really surprised maybe she doesn’t get much recognization.Well she invited me In. Her intentions are really nice and pure. I checked with aura. “Yeah The upsides are that

1 any medicines within reason will be paid for.

2 any capturing of pokemon inside will be illegal

3 Any thieves will be caught by the league

4 any pokemon with critical conditions can be sent to the pokemon center

The downsides are

1 you will have to submit an official report of every pokemon and item used.

2 there may be a few trainers sent here to check up on the reserve periodically”

She agreed and within a few hours I had introduced a new pokemon reserve To the world. It has been 2 hours with the walk there I should leave now. I said my goodbyes and left.


	16. Chapter 16

1 hour later.

After walking for one hour, I reached the majestic gate of the prestigious academy. I knew that most toh the professors here had given me a positive reply when I sent my thesis on evee’s genetic instability. I forgot the bitch girls name, but I am sure she will tell me later. I see the young boy who was bullied in the anime waiting for me.

“Hello, it is nice to meet you. May I know what the reason of this meeting, I was not told the reason I was called here.”” Good morning sir. You were called to give an explanation on things that we are not taught in pokemon school” so basically a challenge to find out anything wrong with their portion, hmm why not.” Is it for a class or for the entire school””Sir it’s for the entire school. The teachers are also looking forward to your explanation.”

“When is the time for the explanation”” it was tomorrow but for some reason it was moved to today, in a few minutes”not a bad strategy to get me flustered. Shame it won’t work.” Sir the auditorium is waiting for you.””sure inform them that I AM HERE.”

“Today a certified junior professor and pokemon trainer will be here among us tell us about things that the academy does not teach you”. I took the mic from the guy handing it to me and walked up to the stage and started my technique.” thank you. For my speech just disregard the junior professor thing, I am going to give you a few necessary facts for being a trainer. If you have any questions just raise one of your hands.”

“First I would like to start with a question. How many of you train your body or at least your endurance, please raise your hands.” Not a single hand raised sheesh. One person made raised their hand” yes ask your question””Why would we train our bodies?””well excellent question. Now how do you travel from town to town in the league circuit?”

“Well we walk””exactly, now an untrained person can walk about 10 miles everyday. I have trained my body from a young age. I walk 20 miles everyday day of my journey with proper pacing, and food and water breaks.”

“Also training your body can be a great motivation for your pokemon. Look at it from a Pokémon’s point of view. The pokemon are training and fighting all day long with a few short breaks in the pokemon center. Now at the same time your trainer never does anything other than walking and still complains about such a tiny task.”

I went on to explain about walking tips, how long to train your pokemon, proper diet for growth and a few evolutionary indications when I was interrupted.”how do we know what your saying is correct”, it was the bitchy bitch.” Common sense. But as you will not know what that means. I can prove it in anyway how.””really can your pokemon beat mine””tell me which is your strongest pokemon.”” It is my graveler.”  
Hmm”my weakest pokemon is Magikarp. If I can beat your strongest with my weakest, will you concede your defeat”” of course I will win but ok I agree”” is there an arena you want to fight in?”” Yeah the school has many battle areas”

We walked over there. All of the final year students were here and they were 16 while here I was an 11 looking ten year old. She had a graveller while I had a Magikarp on land.”since I am the professor, the odds are so against poor Giselle. I will not look at the battle. If I could be provided a blindfold.”

By this time I had created chaos in the minds of the students. I was handed a blindfold, I wore It and send out Magikarp.”Magikarp it is just like last time except only one pokemon” she sent out an graveller. I pulled out a foldable chair and turned it the opposite direction and sat on it.

“Magikarp water gun, flail and body slam.”” Graveller rollout” I couldn’t see anything but I could still know what was going on thanks to aura. Magikarp just dodged the graveller and shot a water gun at it. Magikarp than flailed to its maximum height and use body slam on the wet graveller doing decent damage.

“Ahh just use rock throw””dodge and Twist the water gun” Graveller threw a bunch of stones at Magikarp, who expertly doges them and shot a water gun that missed. Graveller was about to attack when it was hit by a full powered water gun on the back and fainted. I got off from my chair recalled Magikarp “well that proves it, I win”

“Bu..bu.. but how!”” I have one mindset- the only limitations on you are the ones which can be broken” I said that and left. It was a fun day.

Now for the squirtle squad. I do not need pokemon who don’t want to evolve. Especially when they are wasting their potential. Hmm they are not doing anything bad per say but they’re disturbing the towns people. Pikachu could take them on.”ari! I want you take pikachu andto find a group of squirtle, and tell them that I challenge their leader to a fight for the towns serenity. Pikachu vs all of them”

While they’re doing that, I went ahead to bill. We talked about scientific milestones and our individual research. He was a good scientist If not a bit of a weirdo. I actually had to turn down my gravity to walk inside the lighthouse. Here he told me about how he saw giant pokemon.

“ There can only two answers.1 light refraction during rain or 2 robots.””what do you mean robots?”” I mean giant ass animatronics that are being ,add for pokemon park. Remember those.””yeah”” well what if this is one of them or a stolen design.”

We talked regarding bills current research, later I left and reached the mentioned town to see a fire being put out by the squirtle squad. I hope Pikachu had fun taking down a bunch of defense less pokemon


	17. Chapter 17

4 days later

Today I reached saffron city. It took me longer than expected cause surge showed me around vermillion. I need to do beat Sabrina by making her laugh. The saint Anne leaves in a few days, so I don’t need to stay here for long. Thank god. This place is weird as hell. It is like the pokemon music from the first game was played 24X7. It was way less creepy but un describable. It was like trying to describe a color. Impossible,

The anime showed the city but missed the vibe of the down. Hell even the aura generated here was weird not exactly depressing but unique. I could sense Sabrina and her psychic energy from a mile away. The people were nice and they looked largely unaffected. They were not influenced in anyway. It was almost like the energy had become a part of them

Now a good counter. A jokester, or some sort of physical comedy. Pikachu can make the best off Faces.So if I somehow lose, I can make Pikachu Mimic some one. I can use gabite against kadabra. Charmeleon has also been hungry for action. Ari had reached 1.75 meters and had stopped growing.

The ghost tower incident with cubone had not happened. The city looked more like the anime then the games. I had to remove my extra gravity and instead used my aura to protect my mind just incase.

The second I stepped into a gym, My presence was felt by someone.” Anybody here? I wanna challenge the gym leader”“How curious, I can’t quite seem to read your mind.”” So you gonna accept or should I leave?””no need, I accept.”

The entire arena looked normal, so no unfair advantages.” This will be a one on one match between gym leader Sabrina and Ash Ketchum from pallet town”. The referee looked like a mindless puppet, his eyes were hollow and his voice flat. Man I would not want to be him.

“Go kadabra””go gabite ise dragon dance and be on the lookout, she can communicate telepathically”. Gabite started powering up when kadabra was enveloped in energy and gabite was lifted off the ground.” Don’t panic, you can break free with physical power” that is completely true. My first research topics in this world included psychics. Their mental strength has a limit which can be physically broken.

Gabite eventually broke out but by then kadabra has launched a confusion and a psycho power. Gabite dodged the first one but was sent back a few meters by the second one.” Dragon rage and quick attack.” Gabite roared and started zigzagging along the field unpredictably while building up speed. At the height of its speed it hit kadabra in the back

“ don’t stop, that was an illusion, trust your other senses”Gabite listened to my advice And hit a piece of air that morphed into a karna when hit. Thank you mount moon training.” Kadabra recover””don’t let it, keep on hitting it with heavy attacks” kadabra was able to recover but it still had a few wounds.

“ dragon dance” kadabra was once again covered in energy”dodge”. A plan formed in my head.” Dragon dance” It tried to attack again” straight through, dragon claw”. Sabrina normal strategy was to keep enemy’s on their toes and use recover. It also relied on kadabra teleport and speedy hit and disappear tactics.

Gabite even though fast was first and foremost a tank. So it went through the attack with minimal damage and Hit kadabra in the face. Teleport takes time to activate. It just seems instantaneous because a psychic trainer can see your next move and give the command in advance. Since my mind was blocked and my move was a surprise I managed to get the kadabra in the face.

When the dust settled kadabra was knocked out and gabite had a few bruises.” It is my loss” her voice was a bit raw. Like she is not used to talking. Huh. I guess that oak and daisy might be sad if Gary is turned into a doll. Her behavior is more toned down but she still has the dolls with her. I can sense the life force from those dolls. Sigh the things I do for my morals.

“ you know you should laugh more, a smile looks better on you.” I opened a part of my mind that she wanted to read. It was to see if I was lying or not. She was genuinely surprised cause opening ones part of a mind was a sign of trust. While she was still shocked, pikachu went from my shoulder and started making a bunch of funny and cute faces at her.

It did not make her laugh but it was more than enough to make her smile. I stayed in the gym for a few hours and talked to her. She had a doll hobby(not the creepy kind) and she seemed a lot more childish in her tastes. I was playing psychiatrist and friend at the same time. She knew this but did not care. It turns out that her father had pushed her to the point of abuse. So I suggested to keep the father doll and release the other innocents.

Surprisingly it turns out all the people she had arrested were some sort of free criminals. Now I was a bit heroic( I saved anyone I could) I knew more then we’ll enough that even the best of the best systems had flaws. I left the next day after giving her my number. It wasn’t romantic or anything. We were just friends and that worked fine for me.

Sabrina felt almost like an anti-hero. Doing good by breaking the law. I was always a anti-hero type my self, never liked that joker was not killed.

When I left the town, it felt a bit different, it was just as unique as before, but maybe a bit more pleasant.


	18. Chapter 18

The next day

Magikarps evolution had been pending for a while now. I was thinking about where to evolve it. I know I should participate in the battle center on the S.S.Anne. I knew that the ship sank in the anime because of Jessie and James. I don’t know if Giovanni will send other team rocket members to the S.S.Anne. The ship contains a lot of pokemon to be stolen and I had already been registered on the passenger list, so he might come after me.

Anyways it is a vacation cruise which goes around the world. It’s gonna make a stop at many small cities. One of the small cities is a town before celadon. After that it sails away to johto and onward. I can enjoy a vacation for about a week, after which charmeleon can destroy erika and I will be back on track. Mom was starting to stop worrying about me.

I guess taking down 11 grunts and 4 gym leaders in two months is enough for her to not worry as much as before. There is only one problem with my speed. The league is in 1 year and 1 month.(game theory). At my current pace even if I went to every single location that ash visits, by walking. I would still have at the very least 6 months! The most time I will need to train my pokemon is 2 months.

I guess I should ask oak.” Hello professor oak. I actually had to ask you a question.”” What is it my boy? Your question have always been illuminating”” the league is in 1 year”” ok what’s th...oh I would recommend going to another region”” what! You can do that?”” Yeah, the kanto, johto, hoenn and kalos leagues have allowed any trainer to participate in two circuits at one time.”

So my options are johto,hoenn and kanto. Johto is out but I can’t decide between the other two. Well I will do that on a later date, for now I found a solution.(please tell me which region to go in the comments])

Well enough stressing. I need a vacation. Even though I play and have fun with them, my pokemon deserve some pampering. Sometimes the best thing to do is to take a break. I always liked writing fanfics, so maybe I can write a book on the relationship between slow poke and shelder and introduce slow king to the world. Plus the evee books brought in a lot of money.

If you haven’t noticed, pokemoning it up is not cheap. Even without a formal education, the costs of food, supplies, pokeballs, potions, medicines and clothes is huge. My mom was a single mom and never spent more money than necessary, I wanted her to splurge but she still refused, saying and I quote” this might be useful for your journey and future savings”.

Enough contemplating, today I enter paradise.

4 days later

Oh I am in paradise. I had turned off the additional gravity. I sleep till 9AM, eat more food than necessary, swim and do whatever the hell I want. Hell every single game ever concocted was on this ship. Even gabite and charmeleon, the resident battle maniacs we’re enjoying themselves, I only held basic training. Only Magikarp was training, even that was minimal. I had finished the manuscript for my book. It wasn’t very long but it was filled to the brim with scientific terms.

The Book company was responsible for translating science into English. Basically it made the books simple enough for the general public. My 100 page manuscript will probably be a 500 page book, meh. They said that I will be in stores in 5 months. Anyway the battle center was the only major letdown. The trainers their were crap. They only had a few badges and that to from the easy ones.

The gym leaders difficulty was unofficial but important. It went

8\. Shitty sister

7\. Brock( before I came along)

6\. Erika

5\. Blane

4\. Surge

3\. Sabrina

2\. Loha

1\. Giovanni

Since I had beaten Sabrina, and the second below me had barely beaten Erika, it was disappointing. Any way enough of that today the captain had called me

“ Mr. Ketchum, I have a selfish request of you.”” What is it?”” Well we are gonna pass a horde of gyarados, the reports said that they were all hibernating. But the scouts have reported that the horde is awake.”” So you want me to protect the ship incase of attack?”” Yes”” why me?”” Sir you were recommended by lt.Surge and gym leader Sabrina.”

“Sure why not” It was a great opportunity for Magikarp to evolve. I had gotten a lot of weird looks. I mean would you also not be suspicious of a very chiseled 12 year old( actually 10) with no adult supervision on a luxury cruise? I also had to employ my infinite jump to survive the women who wanted to pinch my very cute cheeks.

Btw: inifte jump is lowering gravity to 0.5 and creating aura platforms under my feet to use as a foothold.

I may or may not have gotten into a fight with a machamp and beat the shit out of it for calling me a weak twerp. I also may have been recognized as the boy who beat 11 grunts and ate barbecue on top of the piles of their bodies. Ok ok its my fault for the attention I received but meh.

I was on the deck when I immediately stopped and called out all of my pokemon.” Gyarados swarm, save the civilians. Pikachu, gabite and Magikarp on the offense. Now!”. Charmeleon evacuated the others while ari went to alert the captain and provide visual on the the targets. A group of ten gyarados burst out of the water. The leader had a scar inning down from the face.

Pikachu used thunder on the leader, while gabite used dragon breath. Magikarp went behind the gyarados and used body slam on the leader to distract it. The fact that The leader went down within the first 10 seconds was a bad sign for the group but they still carried on. They started charging up an hyper beam. Ari came down from the sky in an very impressive brave bird and took out another gyarados.

Seeing it’s own teammates working so hard and winning while it was just acting as a distraction caused Magikarp to evolve. The golden Magikarp turned into a monstrous blood red 9 meter long monstrosity. The other gyarados were 6.5 meters. Mine was more than 1.5X times their size,

The evolution made the evacuating spectators gawk.” Hydro pump and hyper beam” my voice reached the ears of the newly evolved gyarados and it obeyed my commands and obliterated the remains gyarados. The entire team congratulated gyarados on its evolution.” Hey gyarados have you ever wanted a nick name” it roared, which was a yes to me” how about riptide or tempest or zabuza or bahamut or leviathan or ragnarock or Poseidon or ourborus or wyvern”( please tell me which one of these names should gyarados have).


	19. Chapter 19

3 days later

Ahh.. all good things gotta come to an end, sadly. But I am fired up and ready to train, and from the faces of my pokemon, so are they.” Ari we are gonna combine wing attack, quick attack, agility, brave bird and steel wing for your deadliest combo. Charmeleon we are working on fire attacks and speed. Leviathan we are gonna master your new moves, hydro pump and hyper beam, and learn a few more. Gabite, we are working on combing dragon claw, dragon rage and dragon rush. Pikachu work on your stamina and physical strength. I am gonna retrieve the newest Member of our team.“

I have been sensing the god damm egg for nearly 4 years! Sigh. Anyway the aura pokemon who has a high chance of being riolu is about a few kilometers from here. This egg is the reason I got off so early. Only a few pokemon and most legendaries can actually use aura and the egg has to be giving off aura to be felt by me, so it is definitely a riolu.

I gave the pokemon their training schedule and went ahead to get the egg. By the time I had come back the pokemon were exhausted, particularly leviathan, who had trouble getting used to the more serpent like body it had. I had inspected all of my pokemon by eye and Pokédex for a sense of growth.

Ari had a silky feeling to its feathers and moved particularly graceful manner in the sky. It’s muscles were compact and it could fly up to 1.3 Mach. It Knew steel wing, Wing attack, peck, gust, agility, brave bird, quick attack, sand attack, air slash And body slam. It was a monstrous 1.75 meters and had reached its species peak.

Leviathan had hard and shiny blood red scales And moved like a whirlwind who’s each move had been optimized for maximum destruction. It was a bit slow since its speed hasn’t been trained. It knew tackle, flail, splash, hydro pump, water gun, hyper beam, bite, body slam and whirlwind. It was a unbelievable 9 meters and had just evolved

Gabite had extremely hard and rough skin and moved like a shark in the water. It’s every action during battle had a bloodthirsty vibe. It was an offensive tank. It knew dragon rage, dragon dance, sandstorm, take down, dragon claw, dragon rush, dig and sand attack. It was 1.7 meters. Above the 1.4 average but not too monstrously big. It had made progress but wouldn’t evolve for now

Charmeleon has fire red, toughened skin and it moved for maximum destruction. It always moved in an efficient way. It had tight and compact muscles. It knew scratch, ember, smokescreen, dragon breath, fire fang, flame thrower, inferno , flare blitz and fire spin. It stood at an impressive 1.3 instead of the 1.1 average. It had made progress but would not evolve for now

Pikachu had soft electric colored fur and moved with the nimbleness and grace of an athlete. It was fast and would often zigzag aroun it’s opponent and strike unexpectedly. It knew thunder shock, thunder wave, double team, electro ball, slam, agility, thunderbolt, thunder thunder punch, thief, swift, irony tail and volt tackle.

I could still beat them all down with liberal use of aura, but now with leviathan, they might be able to beat me together. My aura had been growing slowly. The egg was completly white with a few blue rectangular patches.

Mom had already talked to me and was happy that I was enjoying myself and hadn’t lost myself into the world of pokemon training like my .. father. Just calling someone, who abandoned me and mom, my father is getting on my nerves. Sheesh. I mean I get it the very best there ever was. But I am doing better than you with breaks! thank you!

I checked into the records for red. While his pokemon are classified, it is well known that he beat the circuit in 4 months. I am at 2 months and one week and have beat 4 gyms so take that. Erika will be a breeze. Blaine and koga not so much. I can visit mom before going to beat Giovanni. Sigh why I’d Giovanni and team rocket so silent?

I have two reasons,1. I brought the team to the spotlight so they are laying low

2\. He is concentrated on project mewtwo.

I hope it is the second one. Since beating surge my battle maniac hasn’t had many opponents other than my own pokemon and was raging for a fight. A fight which I knew Erika would sadly not be able to provide. This wasn’t just based on assumptions. No. It was fact. The denying people who hate perfumes has sparked some controversy but it went under the rug.

Charmeleon had been itching for its first gym battle. It’s rival,gabite, had beaten 2 gyms on its own. Erika normally used 4 on 4 matches. I wonder if I can have charmeleon sweep her. I mean Magikarp sweeped the sister and charmeleon is many times more powerful than Magikarp was. Sadly Erika is not much stronger than the shitty sisters.

I was walking with the egg in backpack. I had tried supplying it with my aura and my blood but none seem to speed up the hatching. It seems that the start was affected by the aura but the rest was natural. It was like someone had stopped time for the egg and the key was my aura.

I felt an intention to hurt from ahead of me. There was a weird part. Ahh it must have been the primeape caught by ash. It wasn’t particularly strong, so I had no intention to catch it. The battle maniac side of me wanted to fight it. Why not.?

“ Oi primeape wann fight? Then come down here you coward” at the end of my sentence a primeape leaped out of the grass and took a fighting stance. I dropped of my bag and took on my personal stance. Primeape moves like a boxer and rarely uses its legs in combos. We looked at each other and charged.

He threw a punch at my face which I went under and hit him with an uppercut. He staggered back and realized that he couldn’t

underestimate me. He charged again but this time full power. I used aura body enhancement and removed my extra Gravity.

We met and I immediately hit him with one elbow and then another. Since he was pushed back a bit with his legs ahead of his body, I extended my leg around one of his and pulled back. He stumbled straight into my punch which was followed by a kick. He did not have room to breathe and was completely out matched.

After a few more rounds and one bruise, prime ape was beaten unconscious. Man that was a good fight. Without aura I would have been badly beaten and had way more injuries. I moved his body to the grass, where it would not be spotted and walked on ahead. It was a good match for me. It did not rely to heavily on technique and was built to fight.

Man I couldn’t wait for Bruno. Surge may have been strong but that was due to war, his technique wasn’t the best and his body was too bulky and not agile. Bruno was a true fighting champion. He was balanced and was extremely skilled in many martial arts. He specializes in karate. He would be a delight to fight.

After almost 1 hour of walking I smelt it. The extremely strong smell of perfume. I was never much of a dead rant guy but I hated those extremely strong in your face smells. I mean perfume is meant to compliment your smell. Not make your friends suffocate! This gets even worse in this life. My senses are way sharper than a normal humans from here, who’s senses are sharper than the normal humans from my world.

Thank god I had learned to block my senses when I was trying to recreate ultra instinct. I had basically turned off all my senses(including aura) and tried to listen to my instinct instead. It was a hard process that increased my self control and mental fortitude. But I had no luck in entering such a state.

To me the city was practically if a major city had a bunch of trees in it. It doesn’t contrast well at all and gives of the vibe of forced progress at the cost of nature. The city had an astonishing nearly 1.5 to 1 woman to man ratio. That is higher than most animal species. It turns out that women like these smells way more than men.

If I was born here, I would turn around and go to pallet or something. I mean this strong of a smell for 10 years???!!! I would have gone crazy. Still the people and food were very pleasant once I had blocked out my nose. The people here were welcoming but looked almost tired of the perfume. Though there were a few Snotty spoiled young teen girls going around with perfume, saying how great the smell was.

I guess they are from the gym. This is why I don’t wanna be the champion. It’s like being the hokage. So much paperwork, corruption and the god damn politics. It is basically an over glorified burden and trophy. My end goal is to beat every single champion and live however the hell I want.


	20. Chapter 20

Celadon gym

You may have just have a perfume shop instead of a forest. Wait a minute aren’t most perfumes flammable?!!??? Is this why the gym burned as badly as in the anime. Their own perfumes had caused their downfall. The irony must have been pretty thick. So where was. Oh yeah beating erika’s

“Hello how may I help you” she looked like I had personally chained her and forced her to do this with a smile on her face.” I was hoping to challenge the gym leader and leave.”” Yes Erika is available, do you mind if we ask one question” sigh the dreaded perfume question” do you like perfume”” nope, hate it. Itchy and gets blown away easily.”

I simply walked past her and into the gym. I went into the elevator and hit each and every button. When I arrived there, I said” where even is the leader. Ahh there she is” she has the bitchy aura but I don’t judge. I mean some bitches that don’t bother you aren’t that bad. “Who are you? Why are you here.”” Well I was hoping for a gym battle.”” The field is ready I don’t mind”

The field had a lot of plants and foliage affectingly giving her a home field bonus but that bonus wasn’t a big deal. It just showed a bit of pettiness or immaturity.

That went a lot smoother than anticipated and was pretty good. Don’t jinx it.” Go charmeleon”” go victorybell” Not bad, the victory bell had basic training. Not too strong but a good challenge for the weaker challengers. No wonder surge is so tough. The league has softened up too much, and now a bunch off arrogant cocky jerks believe themselves to be the most important thing in the world. Completely unrelatedly I wonder how Gary is doing. I mean I call mom and daisy almost everyday but I haven’t heard much of him Since I asked oak for advice on the multiple regions dilemma.

“Charmeleon use fire spin and then flamethrower.” “Dodge and use leach seed” it managed to doge the fire spin by a breath of a hair but was hit straight on by flamethrower and was knocked out. But it lacked elemental defenses. They were pretty speedy but they couldn’t deal much damage

“Go tangle, use vine whip” exact same story as before with the training.” Dodge an use inferno then smokescreen and dragon claw” she dodged the inferno and even got a vine whip off before falling to the dragon claw. The field was scorched but charmeleon only had one bruise from the vinewhip, other than that it was unscathed.

“ this is my ace. Go vileplume” it was decently trained, high defense low attack was my rough estimate. It wasn’t bad much better than the shitty sister and Around sabrinas level.” Stun spore and sunny day” is she taunting me with that sunny day.” Dodge and charge up to max” charge up to max refered to when charmeleon used dragon dance to charge to max power.

“Go solar beam” solar beam is an extremely high level move that is known by lower levels pokemom. These trainers are called movers cause they rely completely on one move. They are good at what they do but suck practically everywhere else. Gabite was a bit dependent on dragon dance, so imagine that but amplified like up to ten.” Tank straight through it and fire max”

She just like Sabrina didn’t expect or prepare for charmeleon to go though her attack and hit the Vile plume in the face with max powered dragon rush. It had ended and I took the badge and left just as the receptionist had come down here. If she had come during the battle, I wouldn’t have gotten my badge. I heard a bunch of frustrated noises and screams from the gym. Thank hod I hit every single button on the elevator before leaving.

I immediately booked it across the city and into my room at the pokemon center and slept there and left the next day. I had already toured all the places to visit before the gym battle. I knew that I was being hunted cause I basically challenged and sweeped Erika after admitting to the receptionist face that I hate perfumes. I may or may not have leaked this story to the locals, by today the entire town must know of me, the arrogance rusher and gym destroyer. I had sweeped 4 of my 5 gyms. I hadn’t lost a single pokemon either.

So now here I was, facing against a hypno that was hypnotizing the children here. How did I get here you may ask? Well the hypno was hypnotizing the children and oak asked me to fix it. Yeah that’s it. I simply had to make hypno fall un conscience, not asleep. So I hit it in the face. Like imagine krillin and Goku from super, where krillin’s face was deformed. Yeah imagine doing That to a hypno.

Anyway I am on my path to koga. The egg was showing signs of hatching, and pikachu been bothering me to let it fight most of the trainers. I battle about 4-5 trainers a day in the town or on the routes. Near the cities I nearly fight 10 battles a day. So yeah, I fought a lot of disappointments every day. I have been adding extra Constant vigilance training to their schedule to help with koga. Since you know he was a ninja.

Due to popular demand more options are available for the next novel in order of likeliness

1\. Avtar the last airbender

2\. Marvel

3\. Dc

4\. Dbz (saturated and power levels)

4.5. Flash (CW)

5\. Danny phantom (unknown)

6\. Dxd (oversaturated)

7\. Power rangers(too many different series)

8\. Fairy tail( too many different Magic’s)

9\. Fate stay night( complicated story and zeldretch)

10\. Naruto (overaturated, too long and complex)


	21. Chapter 21

The next day

BTW: no team rocket base in the arcade

Today I am at susie’s shop. She is a very popular groomer and is Friends with daisy. She is the one who designs a few outfits for daisy and her Pokémon along with keeping them in top shape. I was passing by when I saw her shop, I thought I will stop by when I saw around 20 team rocket members trying to beat all the co-ordinators which was easy considering most of them don’t train their pokemon.

“What is going on here” I say in a quite but aura infused voice. “Team rocket is trying to steal all of our pokemon”.My eyes started turning electric blue . I released all my pokemon except leviathan as there was no water section near here.” Beat them up, no killing” saying that I took off and started beating the snot out of team rocket members while making sure not to in any way use aura Outwardly since this incident would be recorded by the store camera.

Charmeleon was using contained fire and physical attacks. Pikachu was electrocuting all the pokemon in a chain trying to line up the most at a single time. Gabite was using dragon dances and dragon claws to become stronger and stronger. Ari was protecting the civilians and was providing support and rooting out any surprise attacks from the sky.

It took less than 5 minutes to take all 20 grunts out. By the time the league and police arrived I was once again eating a barbecue with all the civilians on top of the piles of rocket members with the pokemon laying around me.” You are right ash! This barbecue tastes much better on the bodies of my enemies.”” You are saying it wrong. The saying I invented is’ subsistence is peerless conceding that situated on the corpus delicti appertaining to seditionists’”

There were 4 officers who didn’t even react, I recognized them from last time. The other 4 were unable to process anything as they were in shock. This time they had proof of me fighting with extreme grace and leaving destruction in my path. This time the proof of me feasting on the cadavers of fallen shall be proven true. Hahahahahaha.

Anyway after giving the report and basic answers to the questions, I was let go. There was no such thing as vigilantism in this world, plus technically self defense. If so many criminals can evade jail with technicality, then I a righteous child can easily avoid jail. I want that video to be public as helps to build up an image. So what’s the easiest way to get it leaked? Tell the police I don’t want the video to be released because ot would be a very big hassle and annoyance

Flash forwards( league headquarters kanto)

“Leak the video”” I am sorry?. Champion lance“” the hassle caused due to his lies shall be repaid””yes sir” The assistant left and followed the champions orders

An old lady walked up to lance, she was Agatha.” You never learned did you”” what do you mean?”” A letter was sent in to headquarters by ash”” really what does it say?“” I quote ‘ thanks lance for the free publicity. I was really thinking how to get it public but then, I remembered you are an idiot, so I told the police that it would be a hassle. Anyways just so you know I don’t swing that way, you gay pedo!‘“

Silence

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. ” the words spoken in this chamber shall not reach anyone’s pure ears. The happiness I derived from lances frustration would be more than enough to match ... all of pallet town generates in one day.

Back to present(Future?)

Why will this work? Because lance Is an complete idiots. Ahh I can already hear his screams of frustration and annoyance. Yay! Little lance is angry. Anyway where was I. Oh yeah the video was leaked and all my past achievements were brought to light. They weren’t much but I had

1\. Gone undefeated, and not lost a single pokemon

2\. Beat up 11 grunts and this time 20 grunts

3\. Sweeped the shitty sister, Erika, Surge and Sabrina

4\. Sabrina an infamous gym leader was sweeped by me

5\. I beat Erika after saying I hate perfume to the receptionists face.

6\. I beat surge in hand to hand

7\. Have an gabite and a 10 meter gyarados.

8\. I am the worlds youngest professor

9\. Have a best selling book

10\. I am gonna release another book

Great advertising thanks lance. The video of my fight with surge was also leaked. Together both videos had 340 million and 235 million views each. Thanks lance, I am now very popular. Daisy was so happy for me cause she felt that she might overtake me. Mom was just happy that I was both happy and successful cause red was just as successful but never happy.

I wonder how Gary Is doing.” Professor oak, I was wondering how is Gary doing? I haven’t heard much from him or his bragging”” oh Gary, he actually beat both the sisters and Brock before he was beat by surge.””really, I hope his ego was lowered a bit”” he took it a bit hard but after he beat surge and Sabrina he started going back to normal”” oh where is he”” he was in a town where he captured a primeape yesterday and he is staying there. “”Thanks I was just wondering how he was doing, I hope his arrogance has been turned down.”” I can’t fault you for that”

I never

Author notes: currently the people are saying the next fic I will write will be an SI in aangs body after going into the iceberg. He will have the avatars powers and will try to learn all sub elements. He will have a harem with gender bend sokka.


	22. Chapter 22

2 days later.

“ leviathan, you have gotten used to your body and new moves, so we will be learning new combos. Aqua jet, body slam, tackle and bite. It is a simple combo. We will also be training your speed and elemental defenses. You will also be drawing with water gun. I want you to be able to change the thickness and carve out your name on every surface. This will increase you control and efficiency”

Today I will be training with all the other pokemon in a me vs (Except leviathan)all Battle.” No elemental attacks and in return I will wear this” I pull out a black piece of cloth and wrap it around my eyes, I also felt an intention of childish curiosity and to observe. I gave then an signal that we were being watched by a harmless observer.

“Begin.” This is my UI training. I had shut down all my senses , even my aura sense, and am relying only on my instincts. I was not in a stance, I was just standing there arms by my side . I felt an attack come from behind and one from below me. I moved out the of the way and dodged by less than an inch. I felt another combo coming from the sky and one straight ahead of me that felt like a claw.

I simply pushed my foot into the ground and ducked between the two attacks. Instead of waiting, I opened my eyes and went on the attack. I jumped over an dragon charging gabite and tripped him. I grabbed onto Pikachu and threw him onto Ari and performed an axel kick on both of them and looked down the remains of the team. Charmeleon

He flexed and then ran straight to me and stopped in front of me and jumped onto the air and came down like misssile. I caught him with my hands and redirected his energy back throwing him.

“Sheesh even after so many months you guys are amateurs. You know you can come out now, I don’t bite”” hello, I am Rebecca I was just wondering what you were doing, sorry if ended up spying on you””no big deal, I am just traveling through the town.”

We ended up talking a lot and when I arrived in the town I saw her dad waiting for her. “Where were you? And who is this boy? Never mind, I will be training for the tournament which is in 3 weeks.” What kind of dad doesn’t take care of their 16 year old daughter? I mean sheesh.. he also have me a clue on how far ahead I am of og ash, 3 weeks.”what kind of father are you? You don’t even care “ oops. Did I say that out loud?From his facial expression. Yep

I mean I am seriously pissed off by his bad fathering skills and I don’t even have a father(he can’t remember his past life). I mean if you can’t dedicate your time to a family then don’t have kids. If you wanna have kids, then make some time for them. Or at the very least care about them, it isn’t about you, it is about them. Even if your wife died then grieve and raise your children as she would have wanted. If I ever do end up having kids then, I will make time for them and play with them.

Business parents also struggle with this but they still do their best. Also if you have a major hobby that you wanna dedicate your time to then, include your children in them. I meant the father could have taught rebeca some martial arts or some self defense.

“All kids deserve parents but not all parents deserve kids” I completly stand by that statement.

Sigh.” You do not know the greatness of a fight.”” I am a fighter myself and happen to know that variety is the spice of life and that moderation Of all things is necessary.”” You must be one of the fake fighters, you know nothing about true fighting.”

“Fighters don’t speak with their mouths but their fists.” I say, as I perform a taunting action.“ in the arena”. “You really shouldn’t do this for me, i mea, aah,...I meanthatyoudontneedtodothisformebye” thank aura for enhanced senses, she was blushing heavily but I am not into the younger variety.

The next day, I came to the dojo.” So your here, I tho-“” anothony are we gonna fight or not.?” He was angry at being interrupted but did nothing. He pointed to a fighting dojo.” Go hitmonchan. Where is your fighting pokemon?”” My body is my weapon.” Is what I said as I walked into the arena picked up a stone and threw it into the air and got into a stance with a taunting gesture to the hitmonchan.

The moment the stone landed, I charged straight to hitmonchan And hit him in the face with an uppercut.” What, are you not prepared.” I had a maniacal smile on my face. hitmonchan Got up and charged at me with a bullet punch. I simply rotated my way around the punch and hit hitmonchan with a backhand and a side kick.

To my surprise it was got up and anothony got out of his shock and was looking at me like a monster.” Use Mach punch” compared to ari you might as well be in slow motion for me. I simply twisted my upper body and tripped him into the ground. I followed up by jumping and slamming an aura infused punch a few inches away from hitmonchan’s face.

I simply got up and said” you may become the greatest fighter but never will you be a good father, sometimes stop and see what is more Important..people lives don’t end when they die, it ends when they lose faith”. I then proceeded to leave


	23. Chapter 23

The next day

I was planning on training my aura but professor oak interrupted me and told me that there was a town near me, that was having problems with the local power plant. This was probably muk and or grimmer. O.G ash caught muk but muk wasn’t that strong. Hell he was a weak link on the team. I also never understood why squirtle never evolved. I mean ok bulbasaur I get it but why not squirtle?

Anyway Gary is around 10 to 11 days behind me. He should be near celadon. In the show and games he had The pidgey line, so his strength is not questionable. The only problem is that Gary hates perfumes or anything feminine really. I know, I grew up with his sister and his grandfather. He may be kicked out but he could sneak in easily. There was no protections against that and knowing Gary he could pull it off.

Ughhhh what is that smell? First celadon and now this, am I cursed to forever be haunted by such bad smells. At the very least celadon was covered in perfume and not. This.! The city was now visible and I saw one thing. pollution. The sky looked darker and Moore gloomy and the river looked almost grey. The lights were out and looked like the city was abandoned.

I walked into the police station with Pikachu on my shoulder and a Pokédex in my hand.” I was sent to investigate the pollution and electric management sectors”.” What are they doing? Sending children to the monsters.” Oh they are worried about me, in response, I grinned a particularly blooodthristy smile and said” ooh don’t worry about me, worry about the poor pokemon”. My almost maniacalwords had them on edge.p before I left

The only reason I was even there was to let them know that I AM HERE. I mean why else would I go to a police station.

“Hello would you happen to know the direction to the power plant.”” Yeah take a left from there and after that street take a right.”“ thanks”

I didn’t just ask him for directions, no I could easily feel the aura of muks and grimers, no that man had the intention to observe and test me. When I got close, I saw an badge, a league badge. So Agatha sent someone to watch over me, I mean why else would you send a rising star and talented trainer to such a task. You have more than. Enough manpower to do it yourself. So I slipped a paper into his pocket.

I wonder what their reactions will be like. The paper read” thanks for the help, don’t need it, so don’t try and manipulate me. Any further attempts will be responded by force. Hello gay pedo champion.” Anyway where was I, oh yeah, the power plant. It had the stench of garbage to the power 4. I mean thank god I can remove me senses or at least suppress them.

I felt a few presences, around 20. They must have been grimers and the one muk. I kicked the door open and walked in like I owned the place. That was when I felt a steel beam nearly fall on me, instead of panicking, I changed my body stance and stood still. The steel beams fell around me but didn’t touch an hair on me.

“Come our and fight. How about a bet? You win, I leave. I win, you leave”” gaaah. Muk muk” that roughly translates to attack.” Gabite and pikachu go. Target practice” they immediately engaged with the slime pokemon with long range attacks and a few physical attacks.” Pikachu use the leftover electricity to make an electro ball and fire at the leader. Gabite cover Pikachu”.

Pikachu followed my instruction and charged an massive electro ball which he then compressed into a normal size. The muk tried to attack but a dragon claw was enough to stop him. The electro ball was shot and most of the grimers were ko’ed by the ball, the rest were taken out by Gabite.“ leviathan would you be kind enough to clean this area”” gyaaaa!!”. It performed a surf and practically washed out all the dirt.

I sent leviathan into the river to let it stretch it’s... fins? Yeah sure. It had been confined to pokeballs and often lot due to its large size. The sheer size of a 9.6 meter gyarados is pretty restrictive outside of the league areas. It may also hain battle experience by fifth in the pokemon there. Now I need to completely use my aura for this next technique.

“We are all aware about what pollution is! It is like a poison to our nature and the environment. Because of various kinds of pollution our nature and the surroundings are affected very much.

It is because of pollution which causes the imbalance of our ecosystem which then results in dangerous natural phenomenon like tsunami, flood, drought, etc.

Air pollution has resulted in global warming which disrupts our environmental system. Water bodies are so polluted that the aquatic animals are going on decreasing day by day and also terrestrial animals including humans are suffering from many diseases due to unhygienic and impure water.

We all should understand the importance of our nature and take some individual steps to solve this problem of pollution. It is not good to only depend on the government actions for the changes. We should plant more trees, manage the wastes properly, avoiding the use of plastics and many more effective steps should be taken by us.“

I introduce you to mega bullshit no justsu: PATRIOTIC SPEECH, POLLUTION EDITION. I used a lot of my energy in that one. It was much longer than last time but I hope I got the point across. I had to use, charisma enhancement, aura voice, cringes level decreaser and sentimental speech with a few sprinkles of bullshit technique.


	24. Chapter 24

3 days later

Today should be the day I reach fuschia city. The maps and average travel times are all thrown of balance when you have an aura charged 10 year old going the average jogging speed of an adult for 12 hours. I made a report to professor oak about the muk and grime situation in the town. Mom was still worried about the team rocket incident since there might be even more team rocket members coming after me. Even after I explained that I could ride ari at Mach 1, I guess she is my mom and has every right to worry.

The city was pretty cozy. It had almost Victorian era construction with a traditional Japanese house in the middle. It always surprises me that a few towns and cities so close to each other have such a different culture, be so diverse and unique and still manage to fit into one region with practically no discrimination. It almost looked like an expanded town rather than a city.

The sky was clear and the air was pretty fresh. The people weren’t the most friendly but they weren’t that bad. It was already night when I arrived so I went to the pokemon center. The next day I felt an almost negligible shaking of something, immediately jumped towards the egg. It was hatching, the cracks got bigger and bigger until it slowly came out. Riolu. Yay,!

My progress in aura had almost stagnated cause I didn’t have an aura pokemon. But this cute tiny 80 cm pokemon would be my aura partner. But it is still a pokemon.”hello little one my name is ash. I am your aura partner.””RiOld rio” it was happy that it got an aura guardian. All pokemon are born with instinctive knowledge about themselves and a few things about the world. For aura pokemon, they know about aura and it’s masters.

It knew quick attack, feint and swords dance. Pretty bare bones but that swords dance is pretty unusual. Must be either egg or tm move.

“Riolu meet Pikachu, ari, gabite, charmeleon. You will meet leviathan later”. The pokemon are treating riolu almost like a little brother, even charmeleon has a soft spot. And little riolu is basking in all the attention and praise it is receiving. Aww my logical and cold heart is melting at this point.

“ riolu won’t be training beyond basic excesses for a few days. Pikachu and gabite are gonna be used for the fight against koga. Ari and leviathan will be used against Blaine and we will see about Giovanni later. Okay guys””pi”gaaabite””char””Pikapi”. They looked fired up and ready to show off their skills to their younger sibling. riolu is a dude, so brother.

Anyway when I was walking out of the pokemon center, I felt an intent to observe coming from someone in the trees and an even fainter presence observing the person observing me. This was probably koga and the little girl. I walked up to the gym and just before the entrance, I turned around and said” little girl, don’t you know that following someone is rude, also, old man why are stalking such a youn one you lolicon.” The girl immediately came down from the tree while koga gracefully jumped down.

“My name is Janine and daaad you promised that you wouldn’t follow me”” the world isn’t as safe as you think Janine. It is my duty to protect you” why the father-daughter drama man, if I wanted drama, I would have stuck around Erika, Sabrina or daisy. “ but..but when I beat the trainer you asked me to, you said I was strong enough”” that.. ahhh that was a lie. Yeah a lie..”

” can you guys just be honest with each other. Hanine or whatever your name is, your dad is just worried about you and rightfully so. There are many evil people out there like team rocket. Koga if you give your word to some one, keep it. If you don’t want her to go, tell her the truth. Sheesh all of this drama can only be solved with honesty”

“ That doesn’t matter. You are here to battle me right. Lets fight.” Man koga is just unnecessarily serious. Well the badge is what I came for. Plus mom is nagging me to come back soon, and after beating Blaine I wanna meet up with Gary and then mom. Also the book publishers said that they are gonna be sending my book to me for proofreading before release.

“Fine let’s fight”” not here. In the gym”. The battlefeild looked plain and like it had nothing on it, but with eyes like mine, you could see a few things off. The ground was uneven by a few cm, the size was off by a few inches and the light was extremely dim. The first too was made for trainers who had gotten used to the normal field, their normally advantage had turned into almost a crutch(carnival games do the same thing). The last one was a direct advantage to koga and his pokemon. Four on four.

“ go koffing“” Pikachu”.” Use poison Gas”” Dodge and agility”. Another advantage he had was that the gym was indoors, this would cause any sound or gas to be contained and it’s effect amplified. The koffing is pretty weak and pikachu is my third strongest pokemon behind leviathan and gabite, so the poison will not affect Pikachu too much or at all. Still I can now predict that he will use underhanded tactics to win.

Pikachu successfully dodged and raised its speed.” Keep on increasing your speed”” koffing use smokescreen.“. This tactic would me way more effective if used on amateur trainers but I had trained the senses of all my pokemon to an extreme degree, in the higher leagues smokescreen only works for a few seconds or on the audience.

The smoke mixed with the poison to create an trapped room. By now Pikachu was fast enough to beat most of his pokemon in a few strikes.” Volt tackle”” dod-“ was all koga was able to say before his koffing fainted. Koga was weak to physical attacks and his koffing was pretty weak.

“ go muk, use earthquake” pretty strong move” Pikachu jump into the air, thunderbolt and body slam“. The earthquake was pretty weak and didn’t effect me at all.” Use muddy water.”ahh I get it, use earthquake to weaken the trainer rather than the pokemon. Muk couldn’t even start with muddy water before being electrocuted and body slammed into by a Pikachu.” Pikachu agility and quick attack”

Muk was pretty tanky comparatively so it took the hit pretty well. It responded by using muddy water. Pikachu was mildly hurt but could go on.” Pikachu now thunderbolt” the thunderbolt struck the muk and took it out. Pikachu was hit only one so it could fight one more.” Pikachu you wanna fight more or wanna retire?”” Pi” it looked at me as if I had gone mad before returning into a battle stance.

”go venomoth““ Pikachu thunder wave”. Venomoth was sent out for its rather diverse variety of spores and irritability. Let the venomoth get a bit of its own medicine.” No dodge” too late. Venomoth was paralyzed. “Thunder bolt” venomoth could only helplessly watch its own demise come towards it, unable to move. It was a one hit ko.

I guess venomoth is not his ace but a setter up in this world. “You have earned the right to fight my ace, go crobat.”“Pikachu set up your last agility and volt tackle” there is a limit to how much a pokemon can boost, like issei hyodou, it is the limit of the physical body. The fact that Pikachu can perform 7 agilities is mind blowing.

“Dodge and steel wing” the Crobat was a fast pokemon, not as fast as a supercharged Pikachu however it lived a bolttackle with a few major injuries.” Use poison gas” shit, this is much denser and stronger than koffing.” Use all you power electro ball” Pikachu concentrated all of its power to create one supercharged ball of thunder.

Crobat had no chance to dodge. So a battered Pikachu had just sweeped koga yay!” You have armed the badge take it.” Yes 6/8 badges.


	25. Chapter 25

The next day

I passed by the safari zone when traveling, of course I didn’t enter. If I wanted more pokemon, I would go to other regions. Speaking of other regions, I was wondering if I should go to kalos or to hoenn. I mean I love blaziken and the gyms there are petty unique and different plus daisy is there. I mean greninja is great and all but the real reason both of these options are valued equally are Serena. Either a region with good gyms and good Pokémon’s and a good girl or a region with great gyms, bad pokemon(few excpetions) and a extremely great girl.

I mean mentally I am 10. I am was born with extra information and no memories except of fiction. So I have no libido or sexual preference even though I know the details. So there was no worry’s about her being too young or younger than me. Plus 10 year old Serena looks more 14 than 10.

The major problem with kalos is clemont and his sister as too many important events are lined up with their interference in ash’s journey so if I want something similar to canon I need them. I mean I can andon canon if it needs be but I wanna preserve it if I can. The bad quality of pokemon isn’t a worry cause I can just catch the pokemon who are exceptions like og ash. He did surprisingly well in this region with only a few major goofs. He had pseudo legendary and a balanced team with fan favorites like greninja, hawlucha, Goodman and noivern.

That is for a later date though. Where was I? Oh yeah the draw bridge. I just surfed on leviathan, why not ari, because permission to fly above cities is only permitted for trainers with 8 badges or for emergencies.I was forced to put Pikachu in his pokeball. I mean it was a hassle getting permission from officer jenny, but after that it was smooth sailing for 10 minutes. What happened after those 10 minutes? I ran into a herd of wild wailord and by herd I mean 5. But those 5 were more than big enough to classify. I just jumped off from leviathan and asked it to battle them

It would be a great way to earn battle experience. Plus I wanted to know if it was trained enough to notice the hidden sixth wailord. If it passed I would start it’s elemental training, if not then even more normal training. Of course for this approach of letting it battle alone, I had to get soaked but you win some you lose some.

Anyway after causing nearly 4 different tidal waves, leviathan floated to the top with six wailord behind him.” You passed the test. We are starting elemental training from tommorow. Good job” it is always a good thing to get the opinion of your pokem- I can ask my pokemon about which region to go to next!

After reaching the shore, I called out all my pokemon including riolu.” I wanted to know if you guys have any preference to travel to a certain region. Once I am a professor Or champion, I can carry 12 pokemon at a time, so don’t worry about staying at the ranch. Hoenn or kalos. It is fine if you don’t have any preference.” Leviathan chose hoenn as it has a lot of water. Pikachu wanted to meet Serena, Ari was neutral, riolu didn’t have much info but it comsidered Serena as my ‘mate’, so it wanted to meet her. Gabite and charmander were neutral.

Oak already said he was neutral between the choices. Daisy would want me to come to hoenn. I guess I will ask mom later.

Aipithor here: I don’t know which region to go to if it wasn’t clear from the chapter. I want your opinion on it. Both of those regions are my favorites and I can’t decide. Also the mc will visit most regions superficially. He will only go trough the entire region for 3-4 regions. I know that kanto, kalos and hoenn will be three of them. Thanks for the support.


	26. Chapter 26

1 week later

I passed by a weird mansion and a few pokemon centers before I reached a large forest. Normally it would be a generic forest a caper that it was famous for having a large amount of Pikachu. Now reservoirs like this are mega rare because.1. They are usually league protected 2. For such a group to form in the wild it needs an extremely strong leader or a large number of strong pokemon or both.

A reservoir like this is perfect practice for Pikachu. I mean the Pikachu there aren’t that much stronger but it should provide a challenge for my current pokemon. Pikachu hasn’t had much resistance beyond gym leaders and any trainers I come across are obliterated. The only reason my pokemon don’t have egos is that I beat their asses every day.

Also Pikachu training has stagnated the most. Ari has reached the peak of pidgeotto and will evolve soon. Gabite is at a level it can evolve but still has more potential in this form. Same goes for charmander. Gyarados evolved a week ago and has lots of potential. Pikachu has reached a plateau in physical power and his elemental progress has slowed down considerably. Riolu is bursting with potential and my own proficiency with aura training has skyrocketed.

I have been able to use aura constructs more seemlessly and in more shapes. My gravity had increased to 4X times normal and healing worked on a few buts but not on major wounds. It also took less energy and was much easier than before.

This should be a good experience for Pikachu To learn about how both strong and weak it is. I should be at around 1 month to 1.t months ahead of o.g. Ash as he made lots of stops between the last gym.( there was 1 episode between Sabrina and Erika. And between Brock and the shitty sister. While there were 26 episode between a battle between koga and Blaine?) where was I?

Right Pikachu clan( I will be calling it a clan because reservoir is a mouthful). I had trouble at finding it for about 5 seconds, after which I asked the Pikachu on my shoulder for directions. It could easily sense the electrical discharges given of by the Pikachu. Now why doesn’t everybody do this? Well because it is a high level technique that doesn’t help much during battling as it can only sense it’s own type.

I followed the directions till I found a clearing with a 50 Pikachu in a group. They immediately turned hostile. A few loosened their stance when they saw my Pikachu but they didn’t quite relax all the way. One of the Pikachu walked to the front. It had a defining scar on its cheek. I shall christen you Scarface Pikachu. It basically looked at me then to Pikachu.

Pikachu looked at me and then went toward the group. It started mixing with the others, while I stayed where I was.” Pikachu thunderbolt if you need me. I will be training with the rest of the team down near the river okay.”” Pi”” I will be back at the end of the day“”Pi”.

I trained with my pokemon till around the sunset when we stopped and started eating. Ari was mad that it wasn’t being given an chance to evolve and that it had been stuck as an pidgeot for almost one full month. It only started being cordial when I told her that I will be using her against Blaine. Charmeleon had learned inferno and body slam. Gabite was completely set on reaching its peak power after I showed her a photo of a garchomp from the Pokédex. Gyarados has been mostly expanding its moves with bind, brine, Defog, waterfall and a few other miscallenous moves.

When I came to the clan at night I saw a bunch of Pikachu playing free for all tennis with an electro ball and 50 Pikachu. They stopped when they saw me. I simply walked to my pikachu. Even though they all looked the same, I could easily differentiate.” How was your day buddy” it looked almost like a teenager that had been placed with kids against its wishes and was asked by his parents now the day was.

Looks like my oil,chu is a bit mature comparatively huh,” you learned anything new?”” Pii.” It got stronger huh. With riolu having started aura training with me, I could pretty much Understand to pokemon. Not like understand the words but the meaning behind those words.” You can stay here for an week before we leave ok.”

It mostly hung out with the older Pikachu and a week passed like it was nothing.

Authors note: next story has been decided. The next fic I will write will be an self insert in avatar the last airbender with harem and gender bent sokka. It will be similar to the show except mc will try his best to learn all the sub elements and stop the war. It will only begin after this story has ended though. Also this story will end when Voldemort dies and maybe a epilogue. Thanks for the support. I was torn between avatar, dc, Ben 10 and marvel but I decided to listen to you guys thanks.


	27. Chapter 27

1 week later

I passed by a weird mansion and a few pokemon centers before I reached a large forest. Normally it would be a generic forest a caper that it was famous for having a large amount of Pikachu. Now reservoirs like this are mega rare because.1. They are usually league protected 2. For such a group to form in the wild it needs an extremely strong leader or a large number of strong pokemon or both.

A reservoir like this is perfect practice for Pikachu. I mean the Pikachu there aren’t that much stronger but it should provide a challenge for my current pokemon. Pikachu hasn’t had much resistance beyond gym leaders and any trainers I come across are obliterated. The only reason my pokemon don’t have egos is that I beat their asses every day.  
Also Pikachu training has stagnated the most. Ari has reached the peak of pidgeotto and will evolve soon. Gabite is at a level it can evolve but still has more potential in this form. Same goes for charmander. Gyarados evolved a week ago and has lots of potential. Pikachu has reached a plateau in physical power and his elemental progress has slowed down considerably. Riolu is bursting with potential and my own proficiency with aura training has skyrocketed.

I have been able to use aura constructs more seemlessly and in more shapes. My gravity had increased to 4X times normal and healing worked on a few buts but not on major wounds. It also took less energy and was much easier than before.

This should be a good experience for Pikachu To learn about how both strong and weak it is. I should be at around 1 month to 1.t months ahead of o.g. Ash as he made lots of stops between the last gym.( there was 1 episode between Sabrina and Erika. And between Brock and the shitty sister. While there were 26 episode between a battle between koga and Blaine?) where was I?

Right Pikachu clan( I will be calling it a clan because reservoir is a mouthful). I had trouble at finding it for about 5 seconds, after which I asked the Pikachu on my shoulder for directions. It could easily sense the electrical discharges given of by the Pikachu. Now why doesn’t everybody do this? Well because it is a high level technique that doesn’t help much during battling as it can only sense it’s own type.

I followed the directions till I found a clearing with a 50 Pikachu in a group. They immediately turned hostile. A few loosened their stance when they saw my Pikachu but they didn’t quite relax all the way. One of the Pikachu walked to the front. It had a defining scar on its cheek. I shall christen you Scarface Pikachu. It basically looked at me then to Pikachu.

Pikachu looked at me and then went toward the group. It started mixing with the others, while I stayed where I was.” Pikachu thunderbolt if you need me. I will be training with the rest of the team down near the river okay.”” Pi”” I will be back at the end of the day“”Pi”.

I trained with my pokemon till around the sunset when we stopped and started eating. Ari was mad that it wasn’t being given an chance to evolve and that it had been stuck as an pidgeot for almost one full month. It only started being cordial when I told her that I will be using her against Blaine. Charmeleon had learned inferno and body slam. Gabite was completely set on reaching its peak power after I showed her a photo of a garchomp from the Pokédex. Gyarados has been mostly expanding its moves with bind, brine, Defog, waterfall and a few other miscallenous moves.

When I came to the clan at night I saw a bunch of Pikachu playing free for all tennis with an electro ball and 50 Pikachu. They stopped when they saw me. I simply walked to my pikachu. Even though they all looked the same, I could easily differentiate.” How was your day buddy” it looked almost like a teenager that had been placed with kids against its wishes and was asked by his parents now the day was.

Looks like my oil,chu is a bit mature comparatively huh,” you learned anything new?”” Pii.” It got stronger huh. With riolu having started aura training with me, I could pretty much Understand to pokemon. Not like understand the words but the meaning behind those words.” You can stay here for an week before we leave ok.”

It mostly hung out with the older Pikachu and a week passed like it was nothing.

Authors note: next story has been decided. The next fic I will write will be an self insert in avatar the last airbender with harem and gender bent sokka. It will be similar to the show except mc will try his best to learn all the sub elements and stop the war. It will only begin after this story has ended though. Also this story will end when Voldemort dies and maybe a epilogue. Thanks for the support. I was torn between avatar, dc, Ben 10 and marvel but I decided to listen to you guys thanks.


	28. Chapter 28

2 days later

I was just waking up in my tent at 6 A.M. when professor oak called me.” Ash, how are you doing?”

” I am fine professor, why did you call me at this hour. You don’t even wake up at this time”

“ I just wanted to let you know that daisy will be competing in her finals for the coordinators competition in Hoenn within 3 weeks. I wanted to know if you can be there.”

mm if I fly on ari at optimal speed and distance I can cover around 100 KMs in around 1 day including rests and a few breaks. It will take around 4 days of continuous travel. If there are 21 days left then I need to leave in 17 days. If I round to 14 as a extra time to reach the competition in hoenn. I have two weeks. Can I beat Blaine within 2 weeks. Yes. Easily.” I will be there for her”

“Thanks you were always there for her and your presence may help her morale.”. Yay!

That above conversation means one thing. Speed. I am speed. I have to speed up and beat Blaine and if stop by viridian I can beat Giovanni then I can directly start a new journey in hoenn. There are lots of unimportant events I will ignore. I increased my walking speed by using the aura I regenerate and removing the extra gravity. I changed the training schedule to fit in better with the changes and rode over ari for a few times.

It was the very next day that I walked into a town with 2 unofficial gyms competing to be the only gym in the town. I simply challenged both of them to a fight by insulting both of them. Scyther and electabuzz vs gabite. Needless to say dragon rush destroyed them.

After bruising their ego and leaving I ran into a circus. A circus with a weird fire playing magician who was failing miserably.” You’re doing it wrong. If you instead try it like this along with this it will be much more showy.” I taught him how to truly use fire as a trick. He kept on calling me sensei and master for some reason and cried when I left. Weirdo.

I found a jigglypuff who had a very sore throat. I instantly knew who this jigglypuff was. I gave it a berry to heal and ‘guided’ The jigglypuff into the town oth two gyms as they wasted my precious time.

I passed an area where an expedition was going to begin in almost a month. I guess I am a month ahead of both o.g. ash and Gary. Anyway I kept on going for a while until I decided to take a breather and rest for one full day. It was in. That one day vacation in which my pokemon rested and recooperated.

I passed by a sign saying that James parents are missing which was completely false. It was just a ploy to get him to the family. I was walking when I felt someone trying to steal my pokeballs. It was a farfetch. “Charmeleon flame wheel and dragon claw” fargfetch stood no chance.

I was barked at by a weird growlithe but I used aura to calm him down. It was a pretty nice technique that makes you more approachable. Officer Jenny came to see it barking at me so she apologized and asked if she could do anything for me. I asked for a few directions to make sure I was on route and happily I wasn’t off by much.Thank god.

I started remembering my old days as a child when I saw a bunch of 7 year olds running around me. The townsfolk were rarely visited by any trainers as this town falls on a shortcut nobody takes as it only saves a few days of travel. Including my break it had been 1 week and I haven’t even seen a hair of Blaine.

I stopped by a kids school when I saw a bunch of children. The pure nostalgia must have shown on my face or something cause the teacher came up to me and said that it was mostly the older people who came here with such nostalgia. The children of course noted my pokeballs and were very excited to see a strong pokemon.

Ari basked in attention. Leviathan was offended when the children ran away from him. Charmeleon and gabite were non cooperative and pikachu was bribed by the kids with ketchup. Riolu didnt mind as kids have pure souls or something. After spending a few hours I left and neared the city finally. The games don’t do justice to the sheer size of a region. It would take a few months of on foot travel if you went in a straight line.

After a week of dilly dally I finally reached cinnabar. The gym was closed die to tourists but I simply walked up to a disguised Blaine and ripped his disguise of and challenged him.” How did you know it was me?”” Oi old man, I ain’t blind like you. I know what kind of person you are. Now can you hurry up I need to beat you and go back to mom” a few tick marks grew on his head before a nostalgic smile formed at his face. It must have been cause I am similar to red.


	29. Chapter 29

The battlefield

Blaine walked me over to the battlefield suspended over a volcano. It was pretty unique but who am I to judge. The amount of heat negates most water types and a few other types, the fact that falling off the battlefield is a serious threat and the fact that fire types are enhanced here shows that Blaine doesn’t play fair.

“4 on 4.”” Fine with me, old man”. While his face didn’t change a bit the twitching of his eyebrows gave me all the signs I needed.” Go rapidash” hmm not bad, not bad at all. Very nicely trained, taken care of and well fed.” Go ari””pidgeot! Pi”

Rapidash’s flames flared up and The atmosphere started heating up. Ari was completely unaffected by the heat as I had them withstand much higher temperatures in training.” Wing attack and agility”” tank it and body slam.” Ari’s wing started glowing and she immediately flew towards rapidash and hit it with the wing. Rapidash had minor scratches but nothing else.

It jumped into the air and came down on ari with a grey amount of force.”dodge and brave bird” and dodge it did, ari managed to scrape by the body slam before flying into the air and coming down like a missile and hitting the rapidash to oblivion. When the dust settled ari was standing without a scratch but a bit tired and rapidash was down for the count.

“Nine tails use inferno”. A great inferno of fire swept towards ari, increasing in heat along the way.” Cut through it with steel wing” ari aimediatly hardened herself and flew into the tsunami of fire and came out the other side before hitting nine tails off the platform and into the side of the volcano.

“Not bad Blaine, you are very experienced”” thanks kid but I didn’t just sit around and gain experience. I battled. Go arcanine use flamethrower”” ari steel wing and brave bird”. Ari dodged the flamethrower by flying out of the top of the volcano and coming down like a bullet. It hit arcanine with the force of a truck. Arcanine stood true to its power and after a few moments, it got up again.

“Arcanine extremespeed”” ari Use steel wing as a defense”. Aris feathers turned into iron and ari retreated into her wings like a cloyster. Arcanine tried but the wings kept up with the assault leveled onto it. For one moment arcanine guard went down and in that moment ari hit the arcanine with a giga impact and threw arcanine out.

“Not bad ari but that’s enough for today. Go gabite.” Gabite had reached its peak in this state and learned all the moves it could.” Well kid, you mangee to make me bring out my ace. Go magmortar.” A magmortar jumped out from the lava and into the field. Gabite looked the magmorotar dead in the eye with one thing. The intent to destroy.

I had taught my pokemon how to express emotions through their energy and this was a prime example.It was a bit unnerving to see a Gyarados sue the intention to love something. Though Levi using the pure intention to destroy and terminate was also pretty unnerving. Well whatever, back to the fight.

“Magmortar use fire spin and fire bust.” Trap and attack huh.” Gabite dragon rush and Dragon dance whenever you can”. Magmortar threw a tiny flame which expanded into a circle of fire around Gabite after which magmortar charged up an attack in its mouth. At the same time Gabite had finished 3 dragon dances.

Magmortar released the burst of flew in front of it. The moment it was released a claw cut through the fire and onto Magmortar. The claw was followed by an entire body slamming into Magmortar. It was forced to slide a food few meters back, enraged Magmortar burned the ground and everything near it with lava plume.

“Keep on dragon dancing and use close combat”. The heat given off by lava plume was dismissed by Gabite as Charmander’s flames was on the same level. It took 3 dragon dances more to reach the limit of its current body after which Gabite charged towards Magmortar with a dragon rush and hit it with a dragon claw.

Magmortar took the beating pretty well and stood up before using overheat. The heat damaged Gabite but Gabite pressed on and used take down on Magmortar followed by a close combat.

After nearly a minute of fighting, Magmortar had fallen and Gabite was victorious. Gabite was bathed in a white light and changed its shape. Gabite had evolved into a garchomp. A nearly 2.3 meter tall garchomp with an very intimidating stature.” GARCHOMP!” I believe that was a cry of victory.

“That was a good match. You deserve this badge more than most trainers.” He gave me the badge. I stayed only for a day before flying back to viridian. Tommorow I am gonna beat Giovanni.


	30. Chapter 30

The next day.

Today is the day I finally beat Giovanni’s face into the ground. I couldn’t have him arrested or anything really cause I hadn’t found any team rocket bases or any other grunts. The tea, he used was a Persian, Rhyperioir, nidoqueen and nidoking. The 4 on 4 match with Giovanni should be interesting to say the least.

I made an reservation a few days ago from my Pokédex just incase he isn’t there. This is my final kanto badge. The earth badge.

“Hello Giovanni. How are you doing?” The surprise on his face wasn’t there instead there was annoyance and anger.” You really are his son aren’t you”” I couldn’t care less about how like my father I am. I am who I am and I will always be like that, whatcha gonna do about it?”

“ I am gonna beat you and then I am gonna beat your dad and bring back my criminal emp-“” can you just shut up and battle cause mom is waiting for me.” The tick marks on his face are evident.” Go Persian”” go Pikachu. Thunder and quick iron tail”. Persian gave off an aura of luxury but I could see the muscles carved beneath the skin. Pikachu immediately summoned thunder from the sky and onto Persian who couldn’t dodge it.

Persian was sent flying to the edge of the arena where it stopped sliding. Sadly however, the moment it recovered it was hit with an iron tail in the face, knocking it out.” Not bad dude but you gotta do better than that.”” I can do much better than that you child.” The frustration was leaking through. Yes this is exactly what I wanted. An enraged Giovanni.

“ Go nidoking. Earthquake”” Pikachu jump and use swift“. The muscle bound I do king stood at its full height and stomped on the ground. It was at this time that the entire earth started shaking. Just before the shaking started Pikachu jumped into the air and started making a bunch of stars and threw it at the nidoking and landed back onto the ground.”Agility and Quick Iron tail when he’s distracted.”

Nidoking of course dodged the attack and was about to initiate another attack when he was hit in the back by swift. Before nidoking could even remember that swift can’t miss, it was hit by an speed enhanced quick attacking iron tail Pikachu in the face and was promptly knocked out. Pikachu was getting tired but it could still take on one more pokemon.

“Go rhyperior. Rock throw”” Pikachu jump and use them as stepping stones. Thunderbolt and swift followed by agility and iron tail”. Rhyperior pushed its feet into the ground with his hulking figure and shot a large amount of smaller rocks at Pikachu. Pikachu meanwhile jumped from in between these rocks in what can only be called super speed.

It charged up electricity and shot a bolt at rhyperior which did nothing but blind the poor pokemon. The blinded pokemon was hit by a swift from behind before being iron tailed in the face. Rhyperior was clearly knocked out by the final moves.” Sheesh Giovanni the rock type gym leader was beaten by a Pikachu! Can you believe this.” It is the ground type and no you haven’t beaten me just yet. My ace is stronger than all of my pokemon”

“Go nidoqueen”. This is a strong one. A very strong one, the skin is tough as iron and is properly washed, the muscles are compact and this is much speedier than the nidoking, but it’s attacks will be no joke. Pikachu is too tired and charmeleon hasn’t gotten any opportunity to fight after sweeping erika. Plus it had reached the ceiling of its power as a charmeleon. It was still a bit green thumbed in battle experience But that isn’t a good enough excuse to not evolve. Plus ash already had a charizard much earlier and that thing was a beast. Comperpting against dragonite and articulate.

“Go charmeleon. Blaze. Overheat and dragon dances”” nidoqueen earthquake”Blaze was the ability which I had trained to absolute perfection. Charmeleon can now activate blaze on command with no side effects. Overheat increased the power of fire type moves for a tiny bit and dragon dances mean as many dragon dances as you can pull off.“Drill run”

The heat Immediately increased to beyond the melting point of rock. Charmeleon was covered in a aura of fire an intention of destruction. The midoqueen didn’t react and instead proceeded to use earthquake. Charmeleon simply powered through and stood in its place using dragon dance. It was able to pull of 3 dragon dances before nidoqueen charged at him with a drill run.

Charmeleon took this opportunity to dodge and use a judo throw on nidoqueen allowing it to fall face first into the ground before using dragon claw on its back. Nidoqueen easily recovered and caught the hand which chameleon was using dragon claw with. Instead of being surprised Charmeleon used dragon claw with the other hand. Nidoqueen was thrown off by the sudden move shift and got hit by the dragon claw.“ dragon rush”

Before nidoqueen could recover, she saw Charmeleon perform a dragon dance and then prepare for a dragon rush.” Outrage.” Nidoqueen obliged its trainers request and went into a rage and charged straight to Charmeleon. Charmeleon also rushed straight at her with dragon rush. The two met in a major explosion of earth and dust.

Went the dust settled you could see a very bruised Charmeleon standing over a fainted nidoqueen. I had one yay!” CHARMELEON” Charmeleon was enveloped into a white light and grew wings and into an astonishing height of 2 meters.” CHARIZARD!CHAR” yes.

“Take the badge.” Was all I heard from Giovanni before he disappeared. He had left the earth badge on the table. Well a win is a win. Doesn’t matter if he is annoyed or not.


	31. Chapter 31

The very next day

The next day our protagonist arrived in his home town... I mean I arrived back to pallet town. I stopped by the hill where I got the feather of ho-oh. The feather was Interesting to say the least. However I was blocked from studying it as my aura proficiency wasn’t enough now however my riolu has helped me tremendously. The feather was of divine origin and it was pretty complicated and used weird applications of aura that were practically mind bending.

Anyway the people were very happy that I was able to stop by. The fact that I had set a new league record of beating the entire circuit in less then 3 month, faster than it took red to complete the entire gym circuit. I only talked for a few hours cause mom had already reached hoenn in a flight along with professor oak. Mr mime was left behind for house keeping and cleaning.

I had to take flight on the now 2.3 meter pidgeot. Ari had reached the maxmuim height achievable biologically. Not even leviathan had done that, and Levi was 10 feet tall. Charizard had just evolved but I had beaten any sense of rebellion out of him. Garchomp and charizard newly evolved body could now handle 10 dragon dances straight,

Their move pool had expanded a lot along with the physical power. They weren’t the only ones with a power increase. I had reached what I approximate around sir arons aura level. He may be more experienced than me but I have more raw power, but this is completely based on all know feats of strength in both anime and in the poke verse. He could be literally a bajillion times stronger or weaker.

Anyway ari could now handle much longer flights at a much higher speed. Normal pidgeot sare limited by the trainers max speed. Ari had no such reservation however and could freely fly at around 1.34 Mach. At this pace I should reach the day before the coordinators tournament. Mom should arrive at the tournament by the 5th day of my 7 day journey.

I called in with the league and let them know. As professor oak had granted me access and I had a golden record they let me cross borders on my pidgeot. The kanto league is in exactly 10 months. Enough for me to complete 4 full journey of kanto. Of course most traniners take a year to finish and Gary oak, the most talented person, took 8months. I finished in 2.

However a pokemon journey is not a race but a competition. I could finish my journey the day before registration ends and still become the champion. The skies were very beautiful but after looking at it for all day, it got boring. The sheer amount of clouds I had seen in these 5 days were more than I had in my entire life. And there were still 2 days left. The trees slowly trnasition3 from green to orange and the pokemon below me were happy and energetic unlike anything I had seen in wild pokemon.

I did perform a few tricks like me jumping of from ari and plummeting to near the ground when all of a sudden ari catches me. I also left a few cloud angels and a few other shapes in the sky cause I was ten and bored out of my mind. It was around 01:00 when I woke up to a sound from a few meters away.

I used aura to scan the bio chemical signature and it’s intentions. The weird part was that I couldn’t sense anything except an outline of the area I couldn’t sense, it was shaped like a mew. Holy mew is here! “Mew, hello how are you?” I said as I came out of the tent, trying to look at the very least a bit collected. “Mew” somehow I could not understand a thing. Oh, right mew is pyschic.

I took down the mental shield I had activated and let it into my head, not my memories but my language center.’ Hello. You are weird. You aren’t from this world, why? Also can I have some food? It smells really good’ ok she knows but as long as she doesn’t tell anybody it’s fine.

“ As long as you don’t tell anyone of the fact that I am an outsider, I don’t mind making some extra special food.” She is literally a legendary. The only one I have managed to talk to. Who knows what ancient knowledge or power she knows or holds. Hell she may as well be the ancestor of all pokemon itself. This pokemon is as strong if not stronger than mewtwo. And that thing has more than enough power to rank in the legendary tier. Plus her favor might help me later on.

‘Fine! But I want extra servings!’” Sure why not. Guys come out, we got company.” Slowly all my pokemon came out of their balls and greeted mew except riolu who bowed to mew with his head to the ground. I guess he can feel her divine aura.” She doesn’t mind riolu. She is gonna be coming on and off on out journey so get used to it””Ri? Riolu”

I made some food for mew and asked her a few questions regarding arceus, tree of beginning and how the food was. It turns out that the tree of begging is growing from the egg shells of arceus’segg. An that it’s divine aura seeped into the tree and the pokemon mew, the volatile and ever hanging nature of arceus’s energy caused the mews to turn into many many different pokemon overtime.

Turns out that mew was an imperfect creation made by the creation trio. They were not able to match arceus in his ability to create or give life but they maangee to create a mew after nearly a thousand tries. The mews genes were already very volatile due to this creation and the tree only made it worse.

It turns out that aura is basically the energy of the universe and is used to bend space and time and a lot of other shit. Mews were the first welders of the energy who didn’t have it from birth, however only a select few mews could actually use the energy. So these mews went on to create aura pokemon. That was all I got out of her before she started playing with riolu and pikachu.

Pikachu tried to make the mew face and succeeded, while riolu was having a mind melting existential crisis about how weak he was along with charizard and garchomp. Ari was not bothered at all and leviathan was laughing. Garchomp and charizard thought that once they evolved they’re would become the strongest. Hahaha if that were the case many other weak trainers would have a powerhouse.

Anyway mew left after a while and I went back to sleep. To wake up with a mew in my face asking for food. Sigh. This was gonna be along 2 days,


	32. Chapter 32

S days later

Today is the day I land in the Hoenn region, the coordinator competition is taking place in rustBoro city. It is a pretty magnificent city. Daisy has already saved a few seats for mom, oak and me. I couldn’t wait to meet her. I mean I met her 2 months ago after beating surge but that’s different. It was only for a week plus this is a special competition for daisy.

I mean we already missed the qualifiers and the only thing remaining is the finals. I need to support her and her pokemon

Speaking of daisy’s pokemon she will be using a clefairy and a chikorita. Won’t ask me how she got a johto starter in hoenn, I only got charmander cause he was abandoned.

I finally arrived at the boundary of the city and I had to get off from ari, cause nobody but the champion and special cases are allowed to fly over cities. Anyway ari was happy to get some rest after nearly 7 days of flying and flying. All my pokemon were looking forward to meeting daisy for the first time and a few just wanted to meet daisy again.

Charizard and garchomp have been training like crazy cause they wanna become strong. Charizard goal was to beat the strongest charizard in the charirific valley. Garchomp wanted to beat its parents but I knew the power of oaks charizard, so I told them both that they have the same opponent.

However all good things must come to an end.

It’s just that mine hasn’t ended yet. You see any person registered for the league will be shown on the league records which are public. The thing is the earliest anyone can begin is 10. I am 10 and 3 months old currently. I beat the gym circuit in 2.5 months, that is the fastest time ever. That is also ignoring the fact that I sweeped most of the gyms and I haven’t lost a single pokemon ever

My tryst with team rocket was also known. Basically I was the embodiment of the new generation and the league was using me as an advertising tool or the poster boy. Most gym circuits take anywhere from 1.2 to 0.8 months. My accomplishment are easily relatable and very wide. They also “leaked” my gym battles.

Interested in research? Assistant Pokemon professor

Interested in literature? Author of best selling book

Interested in education? Guest teacher

Interested in criminology? Team rocket buster

Interested in police forces? Buster of pokemom abusers

Interested in battling? Sweeper of gyms

Interested in brawling? Beater of surge

Interested in power? Undefeated

Interested in other regions? Registered for 2 different regions

Interested in connections? Professor oaks assistant

Interested in pokemon? A garchomp and dragonite, a 10 feet gyarados and a 2.5 meter pidgeot.

Hotel? Trivago

Basically they are using me as the new red, or the new generation. The sheer amount of happiness and frustration I felt was so great that I could literally manifest them as a crystal. That is one of my aura ability. Now happiness is cause of popularity and frustration is because of the popularity.

Anyway I can’t wait to see their reactions to this popularity. Lance initiated this thing so he knows but how will the other regions react? Cynthia? Serena? Steven? Mom? Gary? Ahaha I can’t wait to see their reactions.

Kanto league headquarters

“Agatha, I don’t know how you convinced me to make that devil our poster boy but I don’t care. It is working very well. I can’t wait to see your reaction.” Lance said with great indignation.

“Doesn’t matter. Never mix business with personal.” Agatha seemed unnervingly calm

Johto league headquarters

“Why is it that kanto always get the best trainers. I told you we should have poached him”

“Shut up Karen. We already established that the kanto league have sunk their claws into him”

“Prude is right Karen we can’t do anything”

Hoenn league headquarters

“ He is in this region right?” Asked a young man with spiky white hair. Steven stone

“Yes Steven he is here. He is going to demolish our gym circuit next. How is this profitable at all?” Asked a man with long flowing green hair and a feminine hair. Wallace

“ This is a perfect opportunity. We have him in our region. Even if he demolishes the circuit, we can use his presence to say that this is his favorite region.” Said a man with a long coat and weird mustache. Drake

Sinnoh league headquarters

“What did I tell you young lady”“ Yes grandma I shouldn't underestimate anyone, especially him”“He’s Cynthia I had told you, see he even evolved a gabite into a garchomp in 3 months.“

Unova league headquarters

“He has aura. He is the one!” Said a man in a blue robe and with alucsrio by his side” Then we mustn’t do anything. His path is set and his fate is sealed.” Said a weird looking man with an orange beard

Kalos league headquarters

“What do we know about him.“ a woman in a lab coat raised her hand and was about to speak when “Other than the public information.” Diantha was fed up with not having any information on other trainers when all the other regions knew about all their promising recruits.

“We got nothing. The only thing we know is that he might know a girl from our region from summer camp. That’s it.”” What do you mean that’s it, I am sick and tired of being completely transparent while the others don’t tell us a thing”

Kalos household

“Serena, your crush made tv again. Are you still reading his book? Or are you watching the gym battles he performed in? Honestly if I didn’t know you before, I would have thought that you are very obsessed.”

“Mom not this again. I am not obsessed. I just like the way he does things okay.! Idefinitlyamnotmadlyinlovewithhimandamtooshytoconfessnope.”

“Ahh young love”

Alola school for trainers

“Ooh they uploaded his gym battles, let’s see.””no let me see”” I wanna see too”” no fair I also wanna see”

A shirtless man in a lab coat walked in and said” calm down kids. Due to popular demand and as a vacation, I will be playing and analyzing his gym battles for study tommorow.”


	33. Chapter 33

1 hour later.

Well I finally reached the hotel mom and daisy are staying at. Professor oak is busy with the organizers doing god knows what and Gary is too busy too visit his sister on the day of her major break. I mean I get it your important and all but this is your sisters big break. That would be the equivalent of her refusing to come to the finals because she had to do a minor advertisement or something.

I haven’t heard from neither Ritchie nor leaf since leaving pallet, cause I was surging ahead of them by more than a week by the time I reached mount moon, and by the time I finished they should be around surge or maybe they were sweeped by Sabrina. Ritchie wasn’t that bad of a kid and leaf was pretty nice if not a little kiddish but not bad.

I arrived at the hotel by foot. I looked pretty normal but I had dirt covering large parts of my outfit and a large amount of scratches could be seen on the surface. of course I gained those from dueling with my pokemon but these people don’t know that so I attracted a few looks, but nothing other than that.

By the time I had reached the hotel, the sun was about to set and I was mentally exhausted, Pikachu was craving ketchup and I could literally feel the boredom felt by riolu. I finally entered the hotel and saw absolute perfection. Every plate, every tile, every single thing has been placed for maximum viewing pleasure. Hell there was a poster of me and my title(nickname)’the slayer’. I felt very out of place in such an environment but I persevered onto the front desk.

“Hello, I am looking for room 1801.”” Look here brat, do you have proof of that. 1801 is our top luxury suite and your clothes seem to tell another story plus your face is covers and such a lie can get you some jail time and I do-“ my frustration from flying for 7days, putting up with mew, listening to Pikachu’s whines, feeling every ounce of boredom from riolu and being treated like a scummy little lying boy had nearly caused me to burst.

So I let all my aura sleep out and into the world around me. The dirt was blown of by the aura and I pulled my hoodie off to reveal a myself as the famous slayer. My eyes started glowing and the ground started to shake,” If you could do your job properly then, who your customer is wouldn’t matter” She had nearly loss her pants but I didn’t care and just went ahead.

I simply walked past the desk and onto the elevator, from where I went to the 18th floor, there was only one door. The hell!! Why don’t you just connect the elector to the suite or something. Why do you need a corridor with only 1 door in it. By removing the corridor, you have more space for the suite, I mean come on I am 10(yeah but you are abnormal) and I could deduce that with just a glance.

Sigh, let’s just get one with it. I knocked on the door for a while before the door finally opened and I was tackled by a missile, a missile that seemed oddly shaped like a certain person I know. It was DIO? HAHAHA YOU THOUGHT IT WAS DAISY BUT IT WAS ME DIO!!!!!!!

Cough cough cough cough I mean it was daisy and she sprinted straight into me. I dug my feet into the ground and stood like I was made of concrete as she slammed into me. (Author: I memed you daisy, sorry for that but it had to be done for the greater good) Anyway where was I yeah daisy.

“I missed you. How are you? I heard that you did so many things with our your Big sis“” What about you. You reached the finals without telling me. Are you looking forward to be punished or something?” I asked completely rhetorically, I was not prepared to be answered by a big blush.

Daisy, you are what 16? I Guess that you could easily blame hormones but meh, at the very least it isn’t toxic. Still such behavior needs to be... punished?.?.? Rewarded??...?.??..? I am so confused right now. Still I will push that later to around a bit after the championship. I pat her head and pet her like a little cuddly cat before she realizes that she is in fact a human.

“What are you doing, I am your sis not a cat.”” Well for a sis you certainly act like a cat. Plus why can’t you be my little pet?.” It was a it of childish fun we had when we were younger. I would treat her like a car and she would resist but ultimately fall to the cat side. Anyway it was good to take her mind off things just before the competition.

We talked for around an hour after which she got to the topic of the championship and she hesitated a lot before asking one singular question.

“What would you think of me if I lost?.” Ahh the greatest worry of all time. Standards set by other people.

“I would be a teeny tiny bit disappointed that you lost but I would be far more proud that you came so far. The only way I could ever be truly disappointed in you is if you gave up. Not in the match or in the game but in life. If you lose, you need to pick yourself up and try again. Fall as many times as you need, the only thing that matters is that you get up.”

Her reaction was very happy and full of energy. Guess I need to tell her something.” Daisy. There is one truth in your life. Your future self will always be happier than you but only by seeing through that can you be truly happy” she was completely confused and didn’t understand anything about it.” You will know when you grow up more, now go and get em. How can I brag about my sis being a champion I your moping around”


	34. Chapter 34

The next day

The sheer amount of happiness radiating off from daisy had greatly unnerved the competitor and a the staff but they went with it. The only thing in her mind was the talk with me and her happiness. She still remembered back when she was 11 and it was ash who helped her and believed in her even though she herself had never thought she could do it.

The fact that only he could be so brutally honest and still be motivational was so ash that she couldn’t even describe it. Everyone told her that they would never be disappointed or about how great it was that she was able to reach the finals. In the end the person who initially made her start her journey was the one who had told her the brutal truth without any padding but it still made her happy to not be surrounded by a bunch of masks and not people.

If only she knew that my mask ran deeper than she could ever hope to sense. Anyway today was the day. The final countdown. The finals of the Coordinators battle.

“Good morning everyone. Today is the finals of the coordinator championship finals.

Our first competitor Daisy oak. She started completely on her own and in just 4 short years has reached the very top of the competition. She is known to be humble and very excited. She collected all the ribbons she could before challenging the reigning champion and now she is here face to face.

Our final competitor Lisia the dragon type coordinator. Lisia has been the reigning champ for more than 3 years. She is very well known for her using only one Alteria for all her competitions. She collected the ribbons in record time of 8 months and immediately rushed for the championship unlike daisy who patiently waited and took her time.

Today we are gonna see who is gonna win and who is gonna lose between these 2. Daisy also seems to have gotten a confidence boost as she is practically radiating happiness. Lisia also seems to be unnerved by this happiness. But lets not waste anymore time and get on with it”

Daisy let out a chansey and a little clefairy. Her signature pokemon. She was sticking to the basics while Lisia let out an Altaria and another altaria, Lisia was going to the extremes, it seemed like a clash of different styles. She reminded me of an pop idol or something.

Anyway lisia was going first. Her performance consisted of a pretty boring and repetitive moves but the audience ate it up like a wolf. The judges however seemed to agree with my thought process. She was making easily digestible content for an audience but not for the judges. It was like a very good toy company. No matter how innovative it was, it would never be usable for adults. Never

Her moves were graceful but I could find faults in it but not bad. She kept her showmanship and performed admirably and with no hesitance at all and was a bit boring for me but whatever.

Still she did a lot of flips and had a lot of basic symmetry. The only way she could get this far is that in 99% of all competitions are decided by the audience and judges are more like critics. However the champion is decided by both. She didn’t even use any elemental attacks, her pokemon were not trained at all, and I could see the exhaustion on their face. I could also see that they weren’t trained for endurance very well but meh.

She ended her performance with two dragon breaths colliding and her coming out from the dust in the air left by the attack. This was practically a disgrace, such a weak dragon breath? My own garchomp could do that when he was a Gibble. Sheesh anyway even the audience was a bit disappointed by a weak ending but they still clapped.

“That was an amazing performance by lisia but she had a weak ending. Will the challenger use this opportunity to become the champion? Let’s find out”

“Now for daisy oak.” Daisy was wearing a cute dress. She had clefairy on her shoulder and acha sey by her side,” begin”

Chansey let out a dazzling gleam while clefairy started singing in a low near inaudible voice. Daisy went on for the rest of the performance, she kept on doing unorthodox but berry pleasing maneuvers in a very cute manner. Her performance was a bit unique but just the happiness and joy in her moves the slow singing of clefairy and the chansey contribution made them smile as they felt a serene calm. It was like a basic concept taken to the Max. No major moves, no showy maneuvers but only plain and simple performance from the bottom of her heart

Daisy ended the show by having chansey envelop clefairy and herself in an egg. The egg started breaking and cracks showed. Out of those cracks came a pink energy and slowly the daisy burst out with fairy energy. It was a pretty amazing finish.

“That was absolutely amazing. Daisy instead of going for showy, has stuck to the basics and still be such a great coordinator, her performance was simple but very complex and her strategy was impeccable. Her pokemon are also very well trained and aren’t showing any signs of exhaustion unlike the altaria of lisia.”

I don’t know what the people see in such a competition but meh. I couldn’t care less about anything other than daisy in this competition

It took an her hour of waiting but the results came out and DAISY HAD..

CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU!

ps: I am really bad at describing scenes from coordinators. Thanks for the support.


	35. Chapter 35

1 moment later

WON yayayaayyaay!!! Daisy was so happy that she was ready to cry tears of joy. Instead of waiting to congratulate her later like a normal person, I instead opted to jump from the stands and hug her.” You did pretty nicely sis. Now I can brag to everyone. Yay!” Lisia was going off like a fountain crying and mumbling unintelligently. Daisy being daisy went up to lisia and in a great show of sportsmanship, offered her hand to the crying lisia.

Ahh the proud feeling in my chest was so nice. She has grown up so well. Even the audience has their heart melted.

Of course we celebrated like the last night of our lives was upon us, of course no alcohol as we are minors and mom and oak don’t drink. It was a nice night were I made many memories. I petted her a lot, gave her a few hugs and I may or may not have punished her for being too lax with her pokemon.

I made her very happy. I stuck around and helped her a bit and made sure that the win didn’t go to her head and reminded her that one region isn’t enough and that she has other regions to beat as well. She was understandably disheartened by the harsh truth but she still kept on and persevered. For her dream.

It was nearly a week later when I said that I needed to get a move on for 1 reason. The hoenn league was in 4 months, which of course I was participating in. And I couldn’t quite back door my way in without seeming like a sell out to the public. I will need to beat every single gym leader in less than 4 months.

It took a lot of persuasion but I managed to convince Daisy and mom to let me adventure plus daisy would be busied with many many sponsorships and many more advertisements and maybe a few roles in a movie. She had only managed to get 1 week as a grace period and now she was busy with her job. She was living the life and would hopefully not be disheartened by this too much.

I was also busy proofreading my book for release. I finished correcting a few mistakes and I had sent it back yesterday, if we include all delays, it should be on store shelves in 1 month. This release also coincided with my peak popularity. The entire book was basically a trainers guide, complete with my advice and adventures. All of my experiences.

It went from healthy diets to types of pokemon to catch to physical training and many other topics, it was basically an trainer encyclopedia. The sheer amount of facts packed into 500 pages was a large amount but I had somehow managed to write it. Anyways oak had to fly back with mom to kanto cause you know.

Since I was registered here and people knew I was coming, there will be a lot of hype for me. Hopefully I have a good time. O.g. Ash took 10 months to finish the gym circuit in Hoenn. After which he took a one month break before the hoenn championships. The sheer amount of time he wasted blows my mind but you do you buddy. Plus ash did spend 2 whole years in johto so...

Anyway, I will be leaving today for a new adventure with only one small and one major Interesting fact. Minor fact. I can only hold 12 pokemon at one time. I have 6. I can catch 6 from hoenn, but What about other regions? What if I wanna catch more pokemon later. What shall I do. Pokemon professors are allowed 18 pokemon slots, and that is the highest you can carry.

The only way to keep more would be to open a ranch and keep 18 on you personally. Sheesh. I guess I can worry about that later and instead begin with hoenn.

Now Major fact. may is currently 8 years old, I as ash am 10 years old. Cynthia isn’t the champion of sinnoh and I don’t even know If iris has even been born. Misty and Serena are both ash’s age or a bit older, ash was 12 when he met the 10 year old may. I don’t even wanna know the romantic angle.

A few things in ash’s journey are very depended on ash’s age, the year or his companions. So this isn’t ash’s journey but mine.

Still I shall be catching all pokemon from scratch while training my kanto pokemon as well. Anyway Pikachu shall forever stay with me, riolu won’t be leaving anytime soon. Ari is almost like a den mother to the younger pokemon, charizard prefers solitary along with garchomp. Leviathan was also more of a father figure than a fighter

Anyway, I am leaving today. I knew that I couldn’t challenge Norman with less than 3 pokemon. I knew that ash got a treecko but I was more of a torchchick fanboy myself. Still whatever I find on my journey shall be my team.

Authors note: I am starting a new avatar the last airbender fic. It shall be a self insert as well in aangs body after aang is brought out of the iceberg. The series will be starting day after tommorow(30 July). I hope you enjoy it. I shall be uploading 1 chapter per day at Minmuim on the avatar the last airbender and this story. If I have any extra free time, I may write more than one chapter each day. Thank you all for the support and stones. I appreciate it.

Btw don’t worry, I won’t be slowing down the rate of uploading on this fic at all. Thank you for any critical observation and faults you have pointed out. I will be uploading 1 chapter per day and I am sorry if I am unable to due to exams or connection issues.

.


	36. Chapter 36

The next day

I left yesterday and I am currently walking towards Norman’s gym, why you may ask? For a battle of course. I am gonna be using riolu. Riolu has been training very nicely with aura. He doesn’t have a power limiter and is similar to Pikachu. Of course I have made riolu train both his

Aura and body to the maximum along with aura weapons.

Of course I will only be using him for this battle cause I had him for almost 2 months and I have been training him for a while. The sheer amount of progress he made impresses me. Of course he is the weakest on the team and as such he has been training much harder.

It took almost a day to reach Norman but when I reached littleroot I found a cozy comfy title town with a gym in the center. Norman is a pretty good gym leader in my opinion. I hope he provides a good challenge to riolu. I was also welcomed into the town as the townsfolk were very friendly. Pretty friendly to a random stranger but I am not complaining.

After asking for a few directions I reached the gym. Knock knock. I knocked on the door a few times before it opened and I say a little girl with long brown hair tied in a cute manner, I guess this is may.” Hello little girl, can I know where your father is? I am here to challenge him to a gym battle.“” but dady told me to never talk to strangers”” don’t worry I am not a stranger and aren’t you a good little girl. Listenening to your father. You deserve a reward here. Take this candy bar.”

I had gotten the candy bar too munch on while eating. What I get bored of walking as well. Anyway I patted the little girl on the head before she ran off to get her dad. I had to wait for a few minutes but I was greeted by a normal looking man who was most likely Norman. The normal type gym leader.

“Hello Norman, How are you?? Little Steve has already told you about me right?”” You must be ash, yes I have heard about you. So you wanted to challenge me?”” Of course.”” Why are you challenging me now. You could just as easily backtrack a bit?”” Wynaut.”... I heard a great amount of laughter from behind the door corner and I saw may and max on the floor laughing. Guys it’s not that funny. Meh.

“ Well since you asked so nicely. I accept. Let’s go to the battlefield.”” Sure sure.”

Norman was a good guy, a bit of a family guy but I respect that. He was a bit overprotective of his daughter but I was never a father so I don’t know much regarding that. We had a good conversation until we reached the battlefield where he tried to trash talk me. Tried being the keyword.

“You are gonna lose little boy. Just don’t go crying to your mom” Oh he didn’t just insult me. You don’t insult the guy from the 21st century where roasts are hotter than the sun. I guess I should hold back a bit since I can feel max and may listening in and I he is only playing in jest

“ Well at the very least the post code for my eyes aren’t at a different axis and I do my hair with a comb, not a iron and gel.” You don’t mess with me. Hahahahahaha, his expression was priceless. Of course our audience of 2 were also extremely surprised.” We gonna talk or are we gonna fight?”

“Sure. Go slakoth use body slam ” riolu go. Bone rush, agility and swords dance..” slakoth jumped into the air and came down onto riolu only to be met by a bone in the face and stomach. Riolu had used slakoth sown momentum against it, and then used swords dance and agility.

By the time slakoth had gotten back to its feet, riolu had reached 5 swords dance and 4 agility which was its current limits. Of course I had riolu bone rush straight into slakoth. Knocking it out of stage.” I should have seen that coming but meet my second strongest pokemon slaking.”” Riolu staff and remember what I taught you. Use close combat and counter”

Riolu created an staff made of aura out of thin air and rushed towards the slaking who was trying to feint attack. As riolu was approaching, slaking brought down his hand almost like a hammer but riolu jumped onto soakings arms and used the newly created staff to hit slaking in the face with a full power bone rush. Before slaking even had the chance to prepare for another attack, Riolu struck once again with close combat.

In the end the slaking fainted and fell under its own weight. The amount of dust particles that fell and the position of riolu and slaking reminded my of David and the Goliath. Still Norman had one more pokemon to go and riolu was getting a bit tired.” Go slaking, this is my most powerful pokemon. He hasn’t been beaten for quite a while. Use hammer arm.” Shit.

“Riolu dodge and keep on using extreme speed. Whittle down the pokemon and use close combat and use counter if necessary. Shunpo.” Shunpo is the art of lowering ones gravity while using extreme speed and agility along with max sword dance to become a blur and to create a platform of aura just under ones feet to use as a stepping stone.

Riolu essentially turned into a blur who disappeared and reappeared around the field and near slaking. It would randomly attack slaking from different sides at random intervals. Slaking attacked the ground and flung its hands around for the chance of randomly hitting riolu. The uneven ground made it much harder for Riolu to hit slaking but slaking was hit with a close combat in the face and was knocked out.

When the dust settled a panting and with a major bruise on its arm. It turns out that slaking had managed to hit riolu in the arms. Anyway after the referee proceeded to end the match, I walked to riolu and gave him a good little hug and congratulated him properly. Of course Norman came out to me.

“ You did very well. It was my fault for underestimating you. You have earned this badge. Take it.”” Thanks Norman”

I guess this isn’t so bad huh.


	37. Chapter 37

The very next day

I stayed in the Little root town for the rest of the day. I explored the home away from home and all the memorable places yesterday. Today, I set out today. Leviathan had requested to meet his mother and his school of magicarp after 3 months,which I allowed him to do so we are currently training without him

but I came across a trainer with a very punchable face. I think his name was Patrick or Nicholas or something. I walked up to him and challenged him to a battle but I guess he recognized me but he tried to trash talk me, meh. I have heard worst than “you are just a fake” and “you only got famous due to connections”. I mean of course lots of people are jealous. I am basically captain America except less buff and more young and patriotic.

He started by insulting me cause I was the like popular kid who he hated and was insecure about but he covered it up with insults. He basically was annoying me until he got to my mom.“ she must be so sad th-“ you don’t talk about my family like that. Nobody does. It is an unwritten commandment of pokemon trainers to never insult family, as most trainers leave their homes to become a professional. I didn’t punch him, no.

I looked straight at his eyes with every intention to scoop his organs out and eat them. I displayed the purest most primal bloodlust I could ever muster up and amplified it with my aura and forced it on to him. My eyes turned blood red and my aura flooded onto him .

I laced my voice with as many negative emotions as I could and said.” Do you know how it feels to want to die so bad yet you just can’t.” The voice was flat and unnerving just as much as it was filled with venom toxic enough to melt titanium. The sheer unnerving qualities of my flat but not flat voice wouldn’t be out of place in a horror movie.

He actually pissed his pants and fell onto his ass.” If you say one more word then I will let you know that he’ll.”I walked straight past him.

He was probably traumatized a bit but I don’t care. After destroying a few trees I calmed down and went into meditation. I calmed Down and went through my emotions and actions and calmed down. I was annoyed more than frustrated and my annoyances had added up into a few bursts of anger. I will see what I can do regarding my raging emotions. I just need a good stress release.

I came across a few trainers who I proceeded to peacefully obliterate and destroy. Of course I punched a few more trees. The natives must be confused about why there are fist sized indentations one the trees but they will probably chalk it up to a fighting type pokemom training or something along the lines of that. I gave a progress report to oak and mom as they reached kanto after a long flight.

Mom was of course worried about me but by now I had become an expert at dodging her worries and reinforcing her faith in me. Of course it doesn’t work every time but I haven’t brought out my secret weapon once. Serena. A possible daughter in law. The one thing she had been bothering me the most about before I left. I can use it once to defuse her anger once.

Thinking of Serena made me a little guilty so I sent her a letter. A completely normal letter between freinds. I just asked her preferences and opinions on certain things with a promise that I will be coming to kalos within the next year. Of course I hinted that I would visit her if I ever come to kalos.

Anyways I felt an presence of some sort of grass Pokemon nest near by. I can now sense the species of a sentient being through observation of aura. I didn’t know which species other than the fact that it was a grass type. It could be the treecko nest or maybe some other pokemon not shown in the anime but these clans are pretty rare and I don’t know any grass types that are likely to form a nest.

The only pokemon with the ability and opportunity with the grass typing would be ferrothorn but that isn’t very likely, I should probably try to catch a treecko. Treecko are pretty versatile and aren’t that hard to train. I most likely won’t choose the one O.G. Ash but that doesn’t really matter much to me.

I mean it’s pretty good knowing the general direction of the future but what’s the point of an adventure if you are breaking your back trying to keep the future on track for a at best superficial reason like the future can’t change or some other excuse. That doesn’t mean I will no use my knowledge to my own advantage, it just means I won’t go out of my way to either keep it on track or derail it.

Anyway I walked towards the nest of grass type pokemon and I found a large clearing empty of all pokemon. That didn’t fool me for a second.” I can sense you all. You can come down. I have no malicious intentions.” And a large amount of grass type pokemon descended

But I was immensely surprised by the pokemon that came down. It was a grass type but it wasn’t a treecko nest. It was...

CLIFF HANGER NO JUTSU!!!!!! POKEMON REVEAL EDITION

Btw: I am starting my avatar fiaction tomorrow. For reference that is 30 July 2020. Thanks for the support and stones. I am not gender bending sokka due to popular opinion. Also leave ideas for the story down below or if you want the Mc to visit certain places. and I am out.


	38. Chapter 38

It was a nest of snover. Yes those little runts that evolve into abomasnow. They usually live in trees in colder climates. While it was close to winter, it wasn’t anywhere close to cold enough. They don’t seem to be rested and there are no houses here so they must be migrating to a colder region. That is the most likely option.

“I have no intentions of forcing you into anything calm down.” That seemed to make them more cooperative? I have no idea why but it did.” I am simply a trainer who makes pokemon reach their full potential. I just wanted to ask if anyone here wants to join me?” To my surprise one snover came ahead. It had blue arms and I could sense a lot of potential brimming from him.

“You wanna join? I promise that it will be fun but it will also include a lot of hard work and effort.” That just seemed to make this snover even more determined, it had a fire in its eyes. I hope that fire grows stronger.” Snover, do you want a nick name?” It made a sound that roughly translate to yes.” How about avalanche? Ava for short since you’re a female.”

For those non-professors in the crowd, female snovers have their middle sections white. While for males, it is brown. Thankfully, I am a professor(juniour.) and I know all about these things. Anyways it liked the name very much as it demonstrated by clapping its arms together.Yay!

“Guys come out and meet our new member. Avalanche or Ava. Ava meet all of my team mates, these are my pokemon from kanto and you are my first pokemon from here” the other snovers were more relaxed and after Ava said her goodbyes, we left. Of course I started training and making a good plan for Ava immediately.

Oak called to tell me that leviathan had finally met his mother after a few months of separation. It turns out that he had become an alpha of the pack. A yay! Anyway Ava got used to my pokemon after a bit of interactions and it got into a pokeballs while Pikachu jumped onto my shoulder and we set off into the distance.

Ava was pretty good. She could freeze a small pond completely and was doing very well against the hoarder of trainers I fought against. In kanto there are lower birth rates and I left at the same time as everyone and I ran ahead. Here however the others have a week of a head start and I am famous leading to many more duels than normal

This is a good opportunity to train my pokemon. I am going to catch one more pokemon before fighting Roxanne. I was looking for one when I felt something, an pocket of area which I couldn’t sense. I turned around and saw mew. Well good god. I patted mews head and sat down on a nearby stone and lowered my mental defenses enough to let her talk to me telepathically.

‘How are you trainer? Can I have some food. I didn’t have much to eat when you weren’t there.’

” Sure why not. Here have some food, I am sorry but I was busy with my family and freinds”

‘It’s okay. Also what is family?’

“Family is someone you can always trust to have your back. To love you unconditionally and see all your faults but still love you, it is more than just blood,”

‘Really are you my family then? Also I don’t have any flaws? How will I accept them if I don’t have them?’

“You are more like my friend. Also you have a flaw.”

“What is my flaw?’

“Your knowledge is incomplete and your actions are very kiddish.”

I went on having a discussion with mew while it was eating. I brought out my pokemon and introduced Ava to mew, the rest were already used to mew from their 7 day journey to here. ,ew of course played with Pikachu while riolu was having flashbacks of his mental breakdown. Charizard and garchomp were training even harder now because they knew one fact which I had hammered into their head.

“The stronger you become, the more you learn about how weak you are”

This was reinforced by the fact that at the time they had thought that mews power level wasn’t much higher than their own. But now they could sense even more power buried in the little creature. The stronger they got the more they saw that they were weaker.

Garchomp had began focusing on increasing its dragon type moves and energy while making sure to not neglect on its ground type training. Garchomp moves like a tide of perfected destruction, gracefully destroying. It’s aura was demonic and draconic.

While charizard had beeen very focused on its fire type moves and was focusing on trying to create blue flames. It was also getting used to the new 3rd dimension of movement and I had ari hell him in it. I Believe that at a certain temperature flames turn blue. And until charizard reaches that state he won’t reach his peak. Charizard cut through the air with absolute domination and power. Charizard aura was like a firefly inferno.

Pikachu had been more focused on physical training and expanding its vast move set for more type coverage. It moved through the field like a bolt of lightning, fast simply and plain destructive. It’s aura had been fluid and evechanging

Ari was still focusing on speed and defense. It could reach Mach 2 easily and was able to withstand even more hits. Riolu had been focusing on its aura and body while I was waiting on expanding its move set for a awhile now. It cut through the air with absolute grace and increased stature. It’s aura had become more and more like a blade cutting through the wind.

Leviathan was still training his defense and attack. It’s modest moveset was already pretty vast and it was very fast underwater. Leviathan had become a typhoon of absolute destruction and domination. It’s own aura and become domination and made it hard to breathe if released. Ava was working on defense and attack, for some reason she wanted to be a major tank.


	39. Chapter 39

The next day

Today is the day I reach the pokemon school headed by Roxanne the gym leader. I will be using Ava and riolu if needed. I had been looking for pokemon to catch but none quite caught my eye. I did come across the treecko nest but none wanted to join me. I was rejected mostly cause I was a human but meh!

Anyways the city was pretty weird in a sense that it looked like pewter but less rocky and more refined?It was pretty unique. Anyway the people weren’t that welcoming but that is expected. Anyway after looking for a pokemon center to rest up a bit. After finding the blatantly obvious red roofed pokemon center, I entered and talked a bit with nurse joy.

I don’t even wanna think about the 8X8=64 nurse joys just from the games. Let alone the anime. There are so many genetic inconsistencies that I couldn’t count them. Still that’s none of my business. I gotta beat Roxanne and catch a pokemon from hoenn. I mean I have only caught ava and she’s from sinnoh.  
Also pokemon type checklist.

Water type- leviathan

Fire type- charizard

Grass type- snover

Bug type-

Dark type-

Dragon- garchomp

Electric- Pikachu

Fairy-

Fighting- riolu

Flying- ari, leviathan

Ghost-

Ice- snover

Normal- ari

Poison-

Psychic-

Rock-

Ground- garchomp

Steel- riolu.

Wow I am missing a lot of types. I should probably get either a ralts or a dual type. Anyways as I was saying, I explored the little town before heading to the pokemon center for a good nights sleep. The next day I woke up and went to the gym and entered. It was almost like a mini cave course with elevated hills. Still I could appreciate the work that has gone into the gym

“Hello is anyone there? I am here to challenge the gym.” My voice reverberated through the entire gym before echoing back to me. It was at that time when I heard a voice from behind me.  
“I am Roxanne the gym leader. If you want to fight me then you need to have at least 2 pokemon. I hope that you are a challenge, unlike those other trainers” I guess that most trainers don’t make it past the first few gyms here.

“I have enough pokemon plus I thought that Steven briefed you about me.”

“Oh that’s why I though you are so familiar. Let’s fight. Two-on-two. But ...ah question.” She looked almost bashful with the last sentence. Like she did something wrong.

“Go ahead, tell me what happened?”

“Well are you gonna use your pokemon from kanto? Cause I don’t have a chanc-“Ahh that’s why she is so worried. Leviathan could drown the entire gym with a sneeze, garchomp could remold the gym into an actual cave, charizard could turn this cave into a volcano.

“Don’t worry about that. I will only be using my weakest pokemon which I caught in hoenn. Go snover” snover appeared on the fiel with a major determination boost. She had seen charizard and garchomp training a lot. Like we are talking destroying boulder with single attacks.

Her determination was improved and she would try and reach their levels and stay humble. If only she knew that I had beaten that humbleness into them, sheesh.

Anyways snover had only been training for a few days so she wasn’t too strong, I would be happy if she could beat Roxanne’s first pokemon.” Go Geodude.” Ah, that nostalgia. I to this day remember when I fought Brock with Pikachu and ari. Hoho those were the days.

Let’s begin our match.” Use blizzard, double team and tackle.” All of a sudden, a minor blizzard came over the field, it want much but it obscured the vision of Roxanne and her pokemon. ‘“Geodude rollout” Geodude turned towards a side and to curled into a ball and started rolling at a fast speeed.

Geodude came closer and closer to snover but when Geodude finally hit snover but in that moment ava faded out of existence Revealing that she was a clone, normally clones don’t have shadows but a high enough mastery allows for shadows to be copied as well. Ava was nowhere near that level of mastery so I cheesed it with blizzard, using it to lower visibility.

Geodude was now rolling in the wrong direction and before it could stop it was hit out of bounds by a tackle by Ava. In the end, Geodude was tainted and out of bounds with Ava having no injuries. Yay!

” That was a good move on your part but can you beat my nosepass?” Her voice had an excited undertone to it. She was like me, a battle maniac. I loved the thrill of the battle along with the intensity of adrenaline it provided.” Wynaut?”

“Go nosepass. Rock tomb.”

“Dodge and freeze the ground, skate on it and use body slam.” Nose pass dropped out a chunks of rocks from the battlefield and started chucking them on Ava. In the meantime Ava had frozen the ground and moved out of the way from a few of the rocks and almost fainted but it kept on and stood back on her shaky legs.

“ Use your finisher.” In that moment Ava used mist, icy wind, ice shards and razor leaves. Mist was used to lower the already abysmal visibility. Icy wind was to lower the temperature and increase the speed of the projectiles. The projectiles were the major offensive attacks. This was avas finishing move.

The nosepass was unable to dodge most of the projectiles and was hit by most of the attacks and fainted on the spot leaving a half standing and exhausted Ava as the winner. Yay! Ava has kept up with the tradition of sweeping all the gym leaders. Yay!!!!! I walked onto the field and congratulated Ava before looking around the field.

The floor was frozen with a large amount of ground missing in chunks. There was a lot of mist in the air and it was much colder than normal.

“Ah I am sorry for the destruction I caused to the field.”

“It’s okay. I destruct the field more often with rock tomb then this. Don’t sweat it. Here” she tossed me the badge.” You have earned this badge. I wish you a happy journey”

“Thanks. Gotta ho take Ava to a pokemon canter and get her checked out.”


	40. Chapter 40

Literally the next day.

Of course I was asked by oak and the kanto league to help and capture a spy in the Devon corporation. Sigh, why can you morons do it yourself. Sure oak is just innocent if not a bit weird but the kanto league are doing this as a pr stunt. The question is why I’d the hoenn league accepting and even welcoming me here.

They know that this is a pr stunt that will make them look like they can’t handle their own problems and need a 10 year olds help. There is no upside in this except for the fact that I would bring attention to their region. Sure it may be negative attention but any attention can be turned into a positive one if one knows how to handle it correctly. That or they want to cast me ina negative light but there is a major alliance that hoenn is dependent on.

But it is very tricky to handle this situation and such a major risk wouldn’t be taken like that for no reason without any other motivation. They are planning something and I don’t really care as long as they don’t rope in my family or me in an unfavorable light.

Anyway ava’s training was coming Along pretty well. She could now freeze an small lake and any ponds. Currently I was making her draw shapes with ice on the lake with varying thickness of ice. Like for example. 1 inch thick flower. 9 inches tick tree or some other types of pokemon. Of course I had her remove the ice the moment she was done training and we didn’t use the same body of water for long periods of tim to try and not disturb the ecosystem.

Riolu had finally gotten to the point where it hit the species power ceiling. Riolu were a bit weird because they did have a power cap that could only be broken by an aura master/partner but since I am one of the last ones and no one other than historians even know about our existence, we weren’t taken into account during research. So basically the power ceiling for Riolu can only be reached by aura partners but since they weren’t present it was concluded that riolu doesn’t have a power cap.

Riolu hasn’t mastered the infinite jump like I have. Still doesn’t quite matter. Anyway where was I? Oh right the spy in Devon corporation.

“Good morning sir. Welcome to Devon corporation”. I was much taller than others my age but I was still only 4.6 feet tall. Calling me sir was a power play, by calling me sir, I would respond with something along the line of ‘call me ash.’ This would make him personally invested with me. Instead I just ignored his greetings and said

“What do we know about him and how. I don’t want any assumptions, just cold facts.” My voice was serious and I had projected a tiny amount of aura into my voice portraying me as a commanding figure. A 4.6 feet tall commanding figure but still important.

“We got it out of a grunt from interrogation, the only thing we know is that the spy is male and that he has his own pokemon who are capable of killing a human with a single attack. Using the last fact we narrowed down the potential pokemon to-“

“I am afraid I have to stop you right there. Pikachu volt tackle on the metal wall“. Pikachu Leapt of from my shoulder and charged up electricity before running into the thick steel wall and cut through it like butter. Pikachu wasn’t the 4 my strongest pokemon for no reason. As soon as it was done, I climbed back onto my shoulder.

“Any pokemon can kill. Just give me a list of every single employee in this company. Both make or female, doesn’t matter”

“But sir what about the testimony saying that the spy was ma-“ is this guy a moron?

“If your only piece of evidence is a testimony from a criminal interrogation then take it with a grain of salt. The only reason Devon Corp is even investigating this is on the off chance that the testimony is true.” That is true.

“Yes sir! I shall do it immediately” who lit a fire under his ass? Doesn’t matter determined employees work much better than lazy or bored ones.

I walked through the entrance and saw a futuristic white and blur design everywhere. Man the games underplayed every thing and so did the anime but still. I walked up to the elevator and went to the research and development floor. The receptionist of course tried to stop me but one look at my vvip all entry pass was enough for her to back away into her original position.

After listening to the surprisingly good elevator music I got out of the elevator at my designated floor. Looking around you could see a large amount of scientists wearing lab coats walking around. Each and every employee was present today, so, no the spy was absent bullshit they pull on movie and tv.

I went into the depths off my brain and brought out my inner Sherlock by enhancing my eyes a tiny bit and turning my observational aura to the absolute max and comet rated on one person.

My previous escort came out from one of the booths with a paper in his hand. He handed it to me and looking at it you would see a bunch of names with a mark next to them. These marks were indicating if the person in question had a pokemon or didn’t.

“This is not an drill. This is an announcement. All science and research employees must report to the main area. I repeat. This is not an drill. This is an announcement. All science and research employees must report to the main area.“

All the employees slowly funneled out of all their rooms and in front of me in a horizontal line. They were curious about why I was here but they didn’t ask any question due to my vvip badge/pass. I walked past the line while observing them.

“You’re pregnant”” you didn’t finish drinking your coffee.”” You’re the spy” are the three things I said to three different people before the spy bolted away from me.” Pikachu capture her, I need to interrogate her so keep her breathing for long enough””pi!”

It ran much faster than the spy ever could and pikachu tripped the spy incidentally flashing me her panties. Plain blue. Not interested.” Well look who is here, team rocket. You aren’t welcome here. Security arrest her and if you let her escape I will make you lose your jobs.” See ya.

And that is how I became a master detective in the eyes of the newspaper and the public.


	41. Chapter 41

The next day

I called leviathan back from oak today cause I gotta surf on Leviathan plus leviathan also told me that it was getting bored At the ranch after a while. I fought some random weirdo with blonde hair and a suit even though he was in a forest, he had the weakest zigzagoon I had ever fought but I don’t judge.

Ava had been training hard along with riolu while Pikachu was doing physical training. Anyway we got to the shore from which I had to ride leviathan all the way too dewford town.

” Leviathan wanna surf to dewford.”

“ GyaraDOS!”

“Sure are enthusiastic aren’t you buddy?”

Leviathan had grown to 10.2 meters in height and had turned a blood red coloring with a powerful aura of destruction around it. I jumped onto leviathan and we went of surfing. The water was much much cleaner than my oceans and actually appeared blue.

It was almost a few hours into the journey when I felt a large amount of sharpedo’s sneak around me and leviathan with the intent to attack and destroy.” Leviathan, we got incoming swarm. Take care of it.” Saying that I jumped off from leviathan and onto a platform I created from aura. I was basically standing on air.

“GYARADOS!!!!!” A large hulking gyarados with the meanest mean face launched a hyper beam straight into the water, causing it to part like the Red Sea, exposing a large amount of sharpedos. The sharpedo’s leader had no idea about what to do but it believed that leviathan was all bark and no bite, so it initiated attack with all the other shapredo’s.

Leviathan was annoyed by these flies and started Dragon dancing while evading these sharpedo’s. Of course the wild horde believed that leviathan was afraid of them and they got a major confidence boost. The horde became more and more offensive until leviathan had enough. It fired off one surf followed by a twister effectively creating a tornado.

I shall call this move sharpedonado. It shall be the greatest- I mean I am proud of leviathan for creating its own moves. The sharpedo’s were now so afraid that they were running away, while the others were fainted. The fainted ones floated to the top of the water but I left them there as I had no interest in pointless murders... well apparently leviathan was hungry and wanted some shark soup. So yeah.

Moving on, it took leviathan a few more hours to reach dewford town after nearly boring me to death until I realized that I could sleep.yaya! Still I entered the town at night and walked to the pokecenter and fell into my bed after giving leviathan to the nurse for a checkup. I wasn’t physically tired I was just so tired of sitting on the steel hard skin that leviathan had.

I had missed a day of training for both me and my pokemon she to this tiny gap so I need to make it up. After thinking that I went to sleep, just before I woke up a few seconds later cause I sensed a steel type pokemon on the island. Now that is a normal occurrence but this pokemon was extremely strong and dying.

I took my pokeballs and left out of the window and used infinite jump to reach the top of the mountain where I saw a baby beldum crying near a dying metagross, who was next to a corpse of a tyrantatrum. The tyrantrum must have tried to kill metagross after she had given birth cause she was at her weakest at that point but he failed and was killed.

I tried to save her but she had crossed the point of no return and died. The little beldum was incredibly sad and he didn’t move an single inch but I could literally feel all the pain rolling of from him. He looked straight at me and at Pikachu and mental told me.’ Can you make me strong?’’ Yes. It would take hard work but I wouldn’t mind.’

That was how I caught sasuke- I mean that is how I caught a beldum.

Thank you guys for the immense support and and stones you have given me.


	42. Chapter 42

The very next day

Today I finally challenge brawly for the fighting gym badge. I think he had a makshika or something but I am using riolu and Ava cause beldum is not trained at all and is barely not a newborn. I had asked beldum if he wanted a pet name but he declined stating that he preferred his own Name.

I walked over to the gym and knocked on the doors. Now normally there would be more futuristic doors but brawly’s gym is a very traditional gym and challenges the challengers bravery by using no lights.

Of course I received no answer beyond an automated response of ‘if you can find me, you can challenge me’. Pretty arrogant of him to think that way but who am I to talk? I walked into the gym and saw pitch darkness. Like I am talking you can’t see past your own hand and even that is hard to make out. This would be pretty devastatingly scary for someone afraid of darkness but I had spent around 6 months? In a womb.

Plus I could literally sense everything with aura. I imagine daredevil’s perception of the world. It wasn’t on fire per say but it was closer to Batman:Arkham’s radio mode. Still it was pretty underwhelming for me so I didn’t waste time and walked through a part which I knew would lead to brawly.

It was a pretty small gym so after 30 seconds of slowly walking to make sure that I don’t give away my powers, I reached brawly.

“You have reached me and earned the right to challenge me.” Pretty arrogant and a teeny tiny bit haughty but he has earned it. At least the rumors tell me he has earns it.

The lights turned on showing a battlefield, it was completely neutral but I could see that it had been used a lot.

“Go Machop use tackle”

“Riolu. Staff, extreme speed and swords dance”

A machop appeared on the field and started banging it’s chest like a Gorilla. Riolu appeared in a flash of light and didn’t waste any time and created an aura staff before swords dancing. Machop of course tried to interrupt by rushing towards riolu with a tackle.

Just as Machop was about to hit the swords dancing Riolu, Riolu disappeared. Thrown off by the sudden disappearance Machop skidded to a stop. The moment Machop stopped moving, Riolu appeared straight over the Machop with a staff in its hand moving at an extremely fast speed.

It was at that moment Machop knew That it fucked up.

Machop was sent flying away off the field and onto the the walls of the gym before falling off and fainting. Brawly looked like he had eaten garabador and was in a state of shock cause most pokemon trainers don’t make it past his Machop, he had been beating the riffraff for so long that he believed he was actually powerful. Poor boy, he is a product of the system. A filter for the weak will believe itself to be the strongest.

“ Oi pick up your jaw or I will have to do it for you” He shook his head and got back onto the task at hand which was of course beating me

“Go makuhita. Use arm thrust don’t hold back.”

“Riolu lose the spear and practice hand to hand, extreme speed to dodge,”

Makuhita started gathering energy into his hands for a thrust while riolu dismissed the aura spear and rushed towards makuhita.

The moment Riolu reached the range of his attack, makuhita attacked with a thrust. Riolu saw the thrust and flipped over, mid-flip it caught makuhita’s arm and judo threw it to the edge of the ring. Before makuhita could make sense of what it had just witnessed, it was punched din the face by an extreme speed courtesy of Riolu fist.inc.

The attack knocked makuhita out of bounds and unconscious.” Not bad brawly, train a bit more and you could become a decent trainer.”

Saying that I took the badge he had kept on him and walked out.

“Riolu did you know what you did wrong?”

“Ri??” Riolu looked confused, it had sweeped the entire gym without a scratch. How did it do something wrong?

“You gave your opponent a chance to attack, every chance they get to attack the more likely it is they will hit you. Even if the chance of that thrust hitting you is 0.1 percent, it can happen and at this rate it will happen. Never give an chance to an enemy without a 100% win rate.“

If someone else saw that I was scolding a pokemon for sweeping an entire gym without a scratch, they would go completely mad with anger and green with envy. Especially if they knew what I was scolding him about. They would probably try and slap some sense into me, ahah.

“Ri!” Riolu looked fired up and ready to tumble and rumble. Beldum had been training the hardest of us all but it’s interactions with Ava and showed me that under its cold hard exterior I he was nursing a crush on Ava. Ahah. It is like a bunch of kids playing in a park.

Ava had been increasing her ice control very well but she was lacking in moveset. She hadn’t developed an aura yet and that was annoying for her since riolu already had one. Of course I didn’t tell her that riolu only had one cause he was the aura pokemon. I am not talking about my aura or the aura form the aura guardians, I am talking about the pressure exerted by people of great caliber.

Gyarados had a destructive aura, that was similar to a typhoon. Controlled extraction and chaos. Each move perfected for maximum impact.

Charizard had a burning aura, similar to a forest fire but concentrated. Controlled heat and flames. Each and every action is burning with passion or energy.

Garchomp had an draconic aura, similar to the dragon of ye’old. Controlled sharp movements. Everything is for maximum carnage, and nothing but carnage.

Ari had a graceful aura, similar to a powerful but beautiful dove. Controlled grace and power. Each and every action optimized for least energy and most grace.

Pikachu had a lightning aura, similar to a thunder storm. Controlled power and speed. Everything is like a quick bolt of lightning, quick efficient and destructive.

Riolu had a bland aura that was starting to show signs of an development.

It is like an instinct to stay away from these monsters. Only master of elements can have aura with a few exceptions. The only people to have a full team of pokemon with their own pressure are the champions of each region, a few of the elite four(not all), a few researchers, oak, blue and the strongest one of them all, RED and Me.


	43. Chapter 43

One hour later.

It has been one hour p since I beat brawly, I had just given riolu to nurse joy for a check up when I felt an presence make an appearance on my radar. I had Pikachu on my shoulder and I moved my shoulder a teeny unnoticeable bit. This was a sign of an observer with unknown motivations.

The presence was weird as in I could sense them normally but I could see that they were hiding something. It was like a hidden intention. I behaved completely normal, got riolu back and walked out of the center to the edge of the town just before the forest. I had come here spefically to tempt the attacker to release their intentions. It was completely normal but for one moment I felt their intentions leak. It was bloodlust.

I turned on the dime and pikachu electrocuted the person following me. I followed up by releasing garchomp and charizard, and running over to the mysterious attacker. It was stunningly beautiful woman in a normal clothes, there were no signs of any team from the games but she had a badge with an emblem. It looked oddly like a flame. Team magma.  
I hunched over and saw that she had no weapons or pokemon at all! She must be a spy or in the espionage business. Either that or seduction. Most likely both. The only thing connecting her to team magma was this badge but I noticed something about the badge

No it wasn’t faulty but it was good. Too good. I had seen the badges of team rocket and team aqua(spy from Devon), they were no where near this quality and I had fought high rankers. Team magma and aqua are practically the same with different legendaries so their badges A must be of same or at the very least similar materials but this was much more than that.

It was forged too well. Neither teams had such high quality materials for so many people. This meant that some other evil team or organization hired an expert espionage agent to masquerade as a team magma spy masquerading as a civilian. I need to interrogate her. Aura doesn’t give me mind delving capabilities but I can read surface thoughts. Though I can only use this for a few minutes.

I also noticed that she lacked any suicide pill, so an outside observer or freelancer. This also tells me that she values her life over her money. Good that will make for an easier interrogation.

After making sure she was not awake, I brought out the rest of my pokemon and explained the situation to them before waking her up.” Gyarados water gun, gently”

She awoke in frenzy before seeing me. I used all of my aura, pressure and every inch of anger and bloodlust I possibly could and shoved it straight onto her with all of my pokemon multiplying it and amplifying it to absurd degree.

Compared to what I did to the kid who insulted mom that may as well have been heaven. Even without my aura, a 12-13 year old with blood red eyes standing on a 10.5 meter tall blood red gyarados, with a charizard with fire on its claws, a garchomp with a frog is visible aura, a nearly 2.3 meter pidgeot with steeled wings and a Pikachu surrounded in thunder grouped around was enough o make most veterans pee.

And that was without the aura. Just the pressure of leviathan was enough to make people faint, imagine the collective pressure of 6 beasts multiplied by my own aura. Yeah she nearly peed her pants and was barely able to talk.

“Who?”

“T.eee a ammm magma”’ team galactic.’ I could see into her mind. This is why I preferred aura over psychic, at a certain level everything psychics can do become parlor tricks. Aura is woven into the fabric of the very universe and was created by aura. Psychic is just an evolutionary mutation allowing for basic things. Sure at the max level of psychic you can do some crazy shit but aur at the same level is even crazier.

“So what does team galactic want from me, and why frame magma?” I could see the surprise etched on her face.

‘Can he read my mind?’

“I can’t read your mind but I can see your face, you don’t know the depths of the waters you are swimming in. The power wielded by the underground kings can destroy entire regions with a single command. To them all of your little teams are kids playing with marbles. Do you know the worst part. I am one!”

Before she could reply I punched her in the face. All Bullshit. There are no underground kings, hell I most likely read that in some crappy novel with power escalation problems. Still the shock on her face was enough to conclude that she believed it. I mean I read her mind enough to confer what I need.

“Hello 911, yeah it’s me again, yes I know your policy on vigilantism. No i didn’t provoke them beyond insulting their family lineage. Oh it’s team magma. Yeah they send some high roller spy at me, pretty good but int he end not good enough,. Yes, again. No, I am not,lying, I know that this is the 3rd instance just do your goddamn job already. Thank you for responding to 911. What happened to the spy? Find out next time on pokeball z”

Man sinnoh why can’t you do this while I am in kalos. I promised Serena I would visit next year in the letters. I guess the universe wants me to go to unova. By this point arceus will be like‘ here meet spicy Thai... I mean here meet Cynthia.’ And slap her on to my face the day I reach unova. Why can’t I just have a proper break while I am on an adventure,

Oh shit, mom. I guess I will have to bring up Serena cause I haven’t called her since before they spy incident in Devon. In only a few weeks, I Have Attracted negative attention form 2 different evil teams. In just 2 weeks!!! Team aqua and magma and I also have rocket on my tail. It is like a holy trifecta of evil teams.


	44. Chapter 44

The next day

Yesterday was the day of the attack and I haven’t got any news from the police about the spy. The news hasn’t been released yet but they are saying that it will be made public in some time. When politics is involved, some time goes from tomorrow all the way to next year. I just hope it is after I finish the hoenn circuit.

Anyway I surfed back to land and I was currently stopping in one of the major towns between dewford and mauville. It had its own pokemon chapter and pokemart. I don’t usually visit pokemarts cause I make my own food for my pokemon and I use naturally occurring berries for healing. I only carry a few potions on me just in case. I don’t even catch that many pokemon, I was always more f a quality of quantity.

Ava had been growing closer and closer to her evolution but she still had a bit of time till she reached her species evolution. Sauske..-I mean beldum had been trying the hardest he could but he was still crushing hard on ava. The sheer amount of potential beldum had was unbelievable. Pseudo legends have an extremely high power ceiling.

But that is minor news compared to what happened next. Charizard broke though into blue flames. Yay a! His flames had grown much stronger when he activates blaze. His flames were well beyond any of his competitors. His flames burn blue when ever he uses blaze and they become much more concentrated but they don’t spread nearly as fast as normal flames but that may actually be an advantage in this world.

Garchomp not to be left behind can now use 17 dragon dances before using all of that energy into one ball of mass destruction. While I was surfing in a desolate area of water, I asked garchomp to use it. Ahah I felt like thek was an bomb going off. It was more than a mega ton of tnt’s worth.

The explosion created so many waves that even Leviathan Couldn’t surf straight and instead had to wait until the waves died down. No-one was injured, there weren’t any other pokemon in the area,I checked beforehand.

Charizard and garchomp had increased their spars to a point so frequent that they practically sparred every single day. Of course beldum was completely transfixed when he first saw the two monsters fight. Of course they had to keep their destruction to a minimum. Garchomp had been focusing a bit more on the physical side along with dragon moves. Charizard was more towards speed and attack but he was still able to tank attacks like nothing.

Ari had been getting closer to Mach 2, while leviathan had taken a tiny break hen he went back so he was a bit behind the rest. Pikachu hadn’t really Improved much outside of his physical attacks which were basically equal to getting hit by a truck.

“Wow, how strong is he? Garchomp is so cool? Can charizard fly? Why are this flames blue? Are you a pokemon master? Tell me please sense !!!” How did I get here? Let’s rewind a few hours ago

I was at the major town in between dewford and mauville. This town acted as a pit stop for most people to stop and resupply. A few years ago the league had stationed a starter pokemon here for ten year old trainers. So if you happened to begin your journey in this town, you would get a starter from your hometown.

Apparently team magma had been trying to get its grubby hands on these starters since last year. The moment the child would be out of the towns read, they would strike and try and steal their pokemon. To counter this an escort, experienced pokemon trainer, is usually sent along with a newbie to stop any Thefts.

You probably guessed hey I am here by now, haven’t you. I am the expert trainer sent to accompany some 10 year old till mauville. Why oak asked me this is beyond me but I have time to spare. I have beaten 3 gyms in 1 month, and there are still 2 full months remaining.

I walked into the pokemon center to see a girl with weirdly blue hair and a mudkip on top of her head. She looked a bit impatient the but Her excitement was shining much brighter.” Where is this master trainer? Who is he? How strong will he be?” She was probably annoying to anyone in the world but nurse joy had a heart made of gold so she replied sweetly.

“He is a master trainer, I won’t tell you who he is but the has a very strong pokemon.”

The little girl was practically bubbling over. Sigh,why do I get the excited one? Fuck you arceus.

“HELLO I AM HERE!!!!” I walked in a normal manner. And looked straight towards joy.

“Hmm so you are the squirt I have to babysit?”

“I am not a squirt!! How old are you? 11? 12?”

“I am ten but I am nearing my birthday. I look older than I am.”

“Ehh but if you are only 10 then how are you a pokemon master?”

I simply smiled at her and called our garchomp. Garchomp was an imposing 2.2 meters tall with light skin and the passive dragonic aura he has cultivated.

“Proof enough? Let’s go, I don’t have all day here. We should reach ,mauville within a few days of walking. I can give you a few tips on training your mudkip as well.”

And that is how I got an overzealous 10 year old calling me sensei. The sheer amount of questions she asked were slowing down as she was running out of questions. Good.


	45. Chapter 45

The next day

It has been 1 day and the girl who named amora was out of questions. Yay! But I was really looking forward to the spar between charizard and garchomp. Not the spar itself but the reaction that amora would have towards it. Her mudkip could barely make a dent in a tree and here she was watching champion level pokemon duke it out. Hahah

“Garchomp, charizard. You have my full permission to go all out, just make sure that nobody is injured.” They both had maniacal smiles when they heard me.

“Mister ash, how strong are these two? You said that they are your 2 strongest pokemon. Maybe they will make a crater or a break a few trees” ooh I can’t wait to see your reactions little girl.

Garchomp and charizard faced each other with a few meters in between them. Garchomp released the draconic aura it had cultivated and charizard’s flames started surrounding its body and everything around him started melting. They stared each other down before giving out a menacing roar that scared the living daylights out of amora and every pokemon in the vicinity.

“Begin”

That was when all heck broke loose. They were within a second at each other’s throats, exchanging dragon claws and infernos. Garchomp swung his hand covered in draconic energy straight at charizard who caught it and gave Garchomp a solid punch in the gut. Garchomp flew straight into a tree, which was uprooted entirely.

Amora’s jaw was on the ground and her eyes were nearly bulging out. What did you expect from a girl from a small town witnessing a champion level fight. But the best part is that these two were just warming up.

“Guys warm up is over. Let’s begin“ She looked at me like I was crazy before looking back at the fight.

The unfocused aura of Garchomp turned into a dragon outline around him while charizards flames turned blue and the ground itself started melting. The sheer amount of energy these two gave off was enough to roast a person if they too close. Good thing I had kept amora at a safe distance.

“Charrrrrr!!!”” Agrrrchomp!” They started rushing towards each other with dragon claws on both of their hands.

When they finally met in a contest of strength, the entire area was turned into dust and their was a radius around them in which if you entered, you would be destroyed.

There was a smokescreen of smoke which was dissipated by an extremely strong collision. Amora was nearly uprooted from her spot by the winds while I stood like they had no effect on me. The winds are blowing really strong.

Charizard countered garchomp with a close combat and was followed up by a fire punch in the face. Garchomp was sent skidding back. Garchomp was pissed and it showed in its attacks as it rushed straight towards charizard with a axle kick followed up by bite.

Both of them were minutely injured but that would stop them at all.

Charizard released a massive wall of blue flames which was promptly broken by a dragon rushing Garchomp.

They were about to start clashing again but I noticed a murmple coming out from the woods curiously. It was a newborn.

Those tow hadn’t noticed him yet and their clash would easily kill the baby and I wasn’t letting that happen.

I covered myself in head to toe in aura which was visible as near blood red color. I stepped on the ground ,which broke under pressure, and disappeared. I reappeared straight into the clash in between of the two dragons. I coated my arms in extra aura and braced myself for impact.

Amora was a normal girl who aspired to be a trainer and as such she had seen manya recordings of matches between high level opponents but this is something else entirely. That was when she noticed that ash wasn’t next to her but in between the rampaging giants.

What happened next blew her mind. ASh was in a weird position where he was holding both of the attacks with one hand, he Had simultaneously stopped 2 champion level pokemons single handeldy.

There was a large amount of smack kicked up into the air but it dissipated quickly,

“Guys, you forgot my rules, no hurting wildlife.” They were both confused until they looked where I was looking at and saw a newborn wheedle looking at their fight, they immediately lowered their heads in shame. Killing newborns was practically sacrilege for pokemon and only vile beasts did that.

“Let this be a lesson you can learn from.”


	46. Chapter 46

3 days later

Today is the day I finally leave the brat behind. I admit that she grew on me a lot with her determination and willingness to train, but I had slowed my walking pace considerably just for her to keep up with me so I knew that this unlikely partnership wouldn’t last but it’s boring to walk alone all day.

Ava had been coming alone well, her ice training has been going much better and beldum was much much stronger than before but he was more focused on its steel type and physical attacks over psychic. Of course I made him train his psychic powers to the max as it is a major advantage it has over many many others.

Ari had finally broken through and managed to reach Mach 2. Charizard and garchomp still sparred everyday but they have even more caution now when they fight.

After amora left, we picked up our pace and reached Watson in 2 days, totaling 10 days since I battled brawly. I am behind schedule and I don’t know what weird tasks oak will throw onto me in the middle of my journey, so I sped up a bit more and I am challenging Watson with beldum. Riolu will be back up cause even though beldum is extremely strong, Watson fights with 4 pokemon. Magnetite, electrode , manetric and magneton.

I walked into the gym which was basically favorited heavily towards wattson. The copious is amount of electricity coursing through the battlefields is a major boost to any electric moves and is basically like an electric field. This man is extremely biased, but I hope his personality is not negative.

“Hello, young man. Welcome to my gym. I am Watson but you already know that so let’s not waste anytime and go to the battlefield.”

We were walking towards the field when he started talking again.

“You are very quite. Is it because cat got your tongue?” Is he trying to tease me? Ohhhh you don’t to that with me. I don’t give a fuck what you say to others but you don’t try and tease me old man.

“No I just have no need to use it for meaningless chatter, you do seem the gossiping house wife type, so I will let this slide.”

“Haaahah young man nobody has ever been able to respond to me, let alone actually match me in a battle of words. Let us battle in the field and see if you are as strong there in the Field as you are with words.”

“Go magnetite”

“Go beldum, psychic and tackle.”

“Magnetite use discharge,”

Beldum was covered in a blue aura before magnetite was covered into a similar aura and slammed into the ground. Even after being slammed like a dunk, magnetite gave out a massive wave of electricity. BeLdum wasn’t effected by the wave and it powered straight through it and into the magnetite. Magnetite was flung straight to the edge of the platform and nearly fell off.

“ use tackle magn-“

Before Watson could even finish giving orders, magnetite was thrown off by a beldum using tackle.

“I guess I took you a bit too lightly. That won’t happen again, go electrode”

“Beldum, range attacks.”

“Tch” That is the sound of a annoyed Watson, cause I know that electrode is a suicide bomber.

Beldum launched a long barrage of psychics and rock throws. Electrode wasn’t experienced enough to dodge all the projectiles and was hit by them.

In that moment beldum rushed straight into elctrode’s .. Face, guts? Body and pushed electrode around a few meters before electrode looked triumphedly Looked at beldum and exploded.

“Psychic”.

The exact moment electrode exploded, a barrier surrounded explode appeared and contained the entire explosion. The spherical barrier traveled straight to Watson and exploded. The explosion was very much weakened and the only thing it did to Watson was to cover in him soot.

Watson’s eyebrow started twitching extremely hard.” Go manectric”

“Playing mister stoic? Well then beldum is better than you at it. Take down, the crown is untrained.”

Beldum s eyes grew for a second before it flew straight into the air and came down on the released manectric straight onto its crown.

“The crown is untrained, the rest of the body is completely trained but you never trained its defenses enough for it to actually hold up a against me.”

The manectric weakly got back onto its shaking feat foe a moment before falling back onto the ground, fainted.

“Beldum is extremely heavy, a take down on a weak spot is more than enough to defeat your manectric.”

Beldum is extremely tired and I don’t know if I should bring him back. I mean he did take on 3 pokemon but I have a tradition of sweeping gyms so.

“Beldum wanna fight? Or wanna rest?”

He looked straight at me before looking back at the battlefield and staying there. I got the message.

“You gonna bring out your ace?”

“You’re annoyingly good. Go magneton”

“Beldum psychic and take down. Rock throw from distances,”

“Magneton use thunder and agility.”

Beldum was covered in a blue aura just before magneton was thrown around the field, magneton somehow magneton to concentrate enough to launch a thunder. Now normally thunder is a low accuracy but the electric field makes it much much more likely to hit along with much much stronger,

“ rock throw, metal claw..”

Immediately, a bunch of rocks floated into the air before being launched at the incoming bolt of lightning. The rocks significantly did diminished the power of the bolt. Before it could reach beldum, beldum reached the bolt itself and went straight through it and appeared in front of magneton.

A claw made of metal appeared from both sides of beldum before impacting magneton at the same time. Magneton was thrown back but it managed to stay on the platform using its magnets as claws to dig into he field. The magneton got up and ready to use another thunder before it was covered in an pyschic aura and thrown off.

On the field there was a nearly fainted beldum and on the ground there was an beaten up magneton.

I walked up to beldum and took his surprisingly heavy body into my hands and said” you did great buddy. I guess you have my blessings to be with a ava.” I could sense a pulse of happiness and embarrassment before it fainted, to this day I don’t know whether of the battle or the embarrassment. Aww man it is so cute,

Who knew a 10 kilo solid ball of metal with pyschic powers could be so huggable.

“I admit my defeat. Here take this badge. Thanks for the fight.” He looked a bit but hurt but he was sensible enough to not allow his emotions to affect business.


	47. Chapter 47

2 days later

It took a while to get back to on schedule but guess what happened? Professor oak forwarded a request from birch. The worst part of the request is that I have to backtrack to brawly gym to get some letter from Steven stone and deliver it to Devon Corp chairman who is currently residing in lava ridge town which coincidently was where mr Moore was residing as the gym leader. The only good news is that we have permission to fly over the entire region.

(Mr Moore is flannerys grandfather and previous gym leader)

Sigh. I guess it is time for ari to have some exercise. I threw out Ari’s pokeball and out came an extremely large and majestic pidgeot standing in a normal position.” Ari we have to go fast. Extremely fast. Delivery from dewford to lava ridge.””Pi”. It glared at me because I haven’t used her much outside of as a traveling mule.

“Here, I will brush your feathers, if you are fast enough, then I may even make spicy berry porridge.” Hearing me, it’s eyes lit up and it got into a position ready for flight, as if asking when it can begin.

I got onto ari and adjusted my aura to the necessary conditions when flying on ari.” I am ready, full speed”

We looked at each other awkwardly for a few seconds before I realized that he didn’t know where we are and where dewford is. ” East” she nodded and took off at Mach 0.77.

After reaching the designated altitude, she sped up to Mach 2.1. At this speed I could feel the ridiculous amount of wind in my face and the speed by which everything passed by below us Is really hard to believe. If we take into account sleep, breaks and any other stops, it should take 2 days to go and come back to lava ridge. 1 day to reach and get the letter and another day to fly back to here before going to lava ridge by foot.

1 day later

It got boring quick to play with the clouds and to do a few tricks. I ended up meditating on ari’s back. My aura abilities are in the middle of an explosion of power. I have made many a moves that were extremely convenient. Such as aura pull and push which were extremely weak and barely enough to summon pokeballs. Or aura observe, sending a pulse of aura through a pokemon to act as an sonar allowing me to see any injuries or internal bleeding. It doesn’t work on metallic or non human pokemon though

And I finally made my strongest move. Aura avatar. I want to create a susanoo made from aura. It is a major work in progress. I can barely cover my one arm in solid aura before I ran out of my massive supply.

I finally reached dewford. It took so much flying but I was done. “Hello nurse joy, I was just asking to see where I could find Steven stone?”

“Oh you are the person they sent? Steven is in the granite caves, he loves to explore them.”

Just as I thought things could get any worse, I got a call from MOM!! Shit.

I scoot off into the wilderness to avoid being heard.

“ Hello mom. How-“

“Don’t ‘hello mom’ me you young man”

“I wasn’t tying to do anything”

“Do you know how worried I was when I heard that you caught that soy in Devon. Now they are saying that you beat up another team from Hoenn. You know have three evil teams out for you. What! Do you want me to not care?”

“No mom it’s just not like that. I was asked by the champion himself to find the spy. I even have the recording of him”

“Sigh, but what about the roasted chicken team”

“Mom, team magma sent a spy to spy on me and when that failed they attacked me but I am much stronger than them.”

“Fine but unless you have some miracle which ca-“

“I may or may not have a daughter in law candidate.”

.........

“Who is she. Is it that sweet girl from camp or is it daisy. You are such a bold bo y. Ohh I can already see the grand babies running around, calling me grand mom. Tou have my blessings dear.”

“Only if you babysit them from time to time. Children would love some time with their grand mom.”

“I Don’t mid at al.. wait young man, don’t think you can getaway with this.”

“What if I told you that multiple girls have crushes on me?”

“What, ooh my little boy is so big now, he will have all the ladies falling for him. How many?”

“Well there was Serena, daisy, green, Rebecca(Fighters daughter), Melanie(Bulbasaur reserve) and there is finally Giselle. That is without counting all the fans that I have.”

My mom was practically shocked and in bliss. The thought that I was lying never crossed her mind because I had never lied to her ever, as long as not telling the truth and bullshiting doesn’t count a lying. The sheer amount of joy radiating off from her was unmeasurable. She reminded me off daisy during her finals.

“Sadly, I wont be having any kids until I am 18 at the very least. Plus all of these girls have a large crush on me. Large it may be but a crush can fade with time and effort.”

She wasn’t saddened, not one bit at all

“Oh I know that. I just know that at the very least one of them will end up with you. Oh I am so happy”

She completely forgot about my escapees and we talked for nearly one hour before she hung up.

“Man That was exhausted. Sparring one-on-one with charizard isn’t as tiring as this was. Ari let’s go. If reach tommorow night, we will only be tiny bit behind schedule.“

It looked at me before pointing out her dirty feathers. Practically asking me to brush them.

“If I brush them, then they will get dirty during the return trip. If I brush you after reaching, then you can Look as graceful as you want.”

“Pi”

Sigh, I wonder where my favorite large pidgey who didn’t care about appearances and wanted to wrestle in the mud went? Is this how fathers feel after their daughters grow up? I can already feel the nostalgia from a few months ago.


	48. Chapter 48

The next day

Finally I reached lava ridge town where the illustrious Devon Corp dude is. I swear to god if he shows a single sign of arrogance I will shove this important letter down his throat. Especially if he is extremely arrogant.

But first before that comes my battle mr. Moore for the fire type badge. Whatever it is called, it is such a chore to remember the names of the badges especially when you have been in more than a single region. I need to beat him before flannery takes his position cause he is extremely strong and is said to be ex-elite four. A one-on-one with charizard or garchomp would be very illuminative on their current levels.

“Hello I am ash Ketchum and I was hoping to see if Mr. Moore is free for a battle.”

“Actually he retired a few da-“

“I have been waiting for. I shall end my career with a boom.” I heard an old voice come from behind me and I saw a old man with bushy hair and a weird sort of robes. He was extremely serious and he had a typhlosion by his side,“One-on-one on along with one arrangement”

“What are your terms? Old man.” I said as we walked towards the completely barren field with an open top. This is very different form the show and I can say that it is completely neutral.

“Haha the young ones have grown. I want to fight your old pokemon. I hope you don’t mind if my daughter observes.”

“Sure, wynaut.”

“Sorry garchomp but it shall be charizard fighting this time. A fire on fire. You would have an unfair advantage and I want a completely good brawl.”

“Go charizard”

“Typhlosion. I hope you have one more fight in you. We are going out with a bang”

The typhlosion jumped onto the field just as charizard flew in. They both looked into each other’s eyes before letting loose an huge roar. Charizards roar was higher pitches but more rattling while typhlosions roar was deeper and a teeny bit louder.

The roars themselves could be heard through the entire town and into the forest. Some of the pokemon with stronger sense could hear it from around a kilometer. The loud typlhosion roar was heard many a times but the new competitor was also heard so a large portion of the town came into the spectators seats while flannery, who was standing near railing, had her jaw on the floor. A large amount of cameras were also on me.

The spectators seats were very far away from the field itself, around 40-50 meters.

“Heat up the battle field with blaze ty” So he also had blaze.

Btw* ty stands for typhlosion. All orders by Moore will be followed by ty.

“Charizard show him he isn’t the only one who can do that.”

Both of their flames expanded to an high degree while charizards flames turned blue.

“Dragon claw”

“Fire punch ty”

They both rushed straight into the center of the field and met With their fists creating a huge smokescreen and shockwaves. The entire spectator row was covered blown by a large wind and flannery fell on to her ass.

“Not bad kid!”

“Can you stop talking and start fighting cause I don’t have time for these things”

I am sure that my battle maniac side was showing along with charizards as we had a major smiles on our faces.

“Flamethrower ty”

“Show them the the true master of flame Charizard. Flamethrower.”

A massive blast of red flames fire Met the near tsunami of blue flames and clashed in the middle. There was no time for the flames to battle cause a massive charizard came flying straight through them and delivered a punch covered in blue flames.

Typhlosion was sent skidding back but it retaliated with a full force inferno. Charizard flew straight into the sky and then dived straight down onto typhlosion with its claws having a metallic shine. By this point both of the pokemon were battling on their own. The shockwaves had blown most of the speculates to the Edge of the gym or to their seats but I was standing there taking it like it was a breeze of wind.

Typhlosion curled into a ball of flame and launched itself onto charizard like a massive pinball. Charizard materialized two dragon claws and caught typhlosion with them. Even after being caught typhlosion was caught, it was rotating at a unbelievable speed and send Charizard skidding a few meters.

typhlosion used this moment to break free from charizards claws and onto the ground. Before typhlosion could center itself, it was hit by a take down from a massive charizard. The sheer amount of heat emanating from the field was enough to make the ground melt. Even from nearly 50 meters, the audience could feel the extreme heat from the battle.

“Inferno rush” the only command given since the initial clash. Charizard immediately obeyed by creating an avatar of a dragon which was completely engulfed in a massive blue flame avatar of a even bigger dragon. The entire dragon took about a 1/3 of the entire field.

This was inferno rush. Dragon rush covered in flames. The strongest move made by charizard.

It charged straight at typhlosion who could only erect a tiny barrier of fire as resistance. The barrier was crushed like paper and typhlosion was thrown onto and through the wall of the gym straight into the forest. All the blue flames immediately gathered straight into the avatar of charizard before being taken into the massive avatar to increase it size.

Charizard flew into the sky and gave out huge primal roar that could be felt from miles away, every single pokemon saw a massive avatar of a charizard roaring.

The flames immediately dissipated and charizard was nowhere to be seen. Before the audience could react, I had called charizard back and took the badge from a weirdly happy Moore before booting out of there and into the forest before anyone could think about what happened.

The next day

Yeah it turns out I was trending on ..well everywhere. Every household in hoenn and kanto had seen my face in the tv at least once. My battle had made national? Regional? News and my battle was analyzed by a lot of people but here I am taking a sauna bath with charizard, as a reward.


	49. Chapter 49

“Hello ash. It is me professor oak”

I swear to god, if he has one more task for me, I will flip. I have already been here for a month and I still have only 2 pokemon and 2 gym badges left. I had already delivered the letter to the chairman before poofing out of existence.

“Don’t worry, I don’t have another task for you. Professor birch was feeling indebted to you for doing such a great thing for him and their was an extremely successful mining operation from which professor birch obtained an extra claw fossil. He just asked me to give it to you”

.

.

“Sure why not. Thanks for the pokemon but out of curiosity, is birch the only pokemon researcher with shame or are you the exception?”

“Hahaha, don’t worry, I have a major surprise waiting for you after you complete the hoenn league. It shall be fabulous. I have many a things you don’t know about me. But that is not the end of your good fortune. The champion himself has seen your fight with Moore and decided to give you a pokemon. Guess what it is?”

“Torchic with blaze kick.”

“You will never gu... how did you know? That was supposed to be a surprise?!!,”

“I have many a things you don’t know about me.”

“Never mind, he bred two extremely strong pokemon hoping for a water type but he got torchic instead. The thing is, this torchic saw your match with Moore and practically ran towards the screen and pecked Wallace and basically begged her to send her to you”

“Ooh, determined. Just the way I like it. Where can I pick them up? My team size is about to double.”

“Fotree city is where birch is currently for the next week. But sadly all good things must come to an end. Your mother is planning something huge and your book is hitting shelves tomorrow. Your battle and the league propaganda will make it sell out and you more famous.”

“Oh don’t worry about mom, I had to convince her to not call me back with her puppy eyes by telling her about the people who crushed on me. She is probably planning my wedding or my wedding anniversary.”

“The entire family is crazy!”

“I am sorry about that, how about I make it up to you?. I have a direct line to Agatha and could easily send a message about an old man feeling lonely.“

“No need.” His voice was rushed and pretty scared.

“Ahh thanks for the news but I need to make garchomp’s food extra spicy cause he didn’t get a chance to battle unlike charizard.”

“I still can’t believe that you make tour own food, when I was your age, I would just eat any of the berries we came across.”

“Enough reminiscing about the old days, I need to go. See ya”

I cut the call after saying that. I got up from my feet and started walking, sometimes I miss the old days where I would stay at home all daylong and get my ass handed to me by prime ape but I know one day that I will miss today and onwards. Falling into the cycle of regretful nostalgia is a very bad thing.

“Riolu ri” Riolu could easily beat any of the gym leaders singlehandedly and he was as strong as charizard when he had turned into a charmeleon. Riolu had already hit the power ceiling for Riolu-kind. The sheer amount of aura he had was pretty massive but Riolu still remembered mew and could easily crush any arrogance due to the power gap he felt.

“Sno, snover.” Ava could take on a few of Winona’s pokemon but I was thinking about using beldum and allowing it to evolve.

Just as I was thinking about this, I felt an area of aura vacuum.

“How are you mew. Long time since I last saw you” I said as I turned around and saw a happy and smiling mew.

“Mew”’ it was boring without you.’

“And it was boring without you. Now whatcha doing?”

‘I was roaming when I saw your Riolu and how you haven’t evolved it yet. It is ready to evolve.’

“Really?”

“Yes, I can make him evolve’

What are you deus ex machina.? From now on I shall call this mew, deus ex machina

“Sure why not? Riolu come out”

“Ri.” It looked really determined to evolve but it seemed to be a bit confused.

Before it could ponder anymore, deus ex machina placed its tiny hand on Riolu forehead and riolu was engulfed in a bright white light. Riolu slowly got bigger and bigger and into a more humanoid shape in front of deus ex machina and me.

The light finally disappeared and I could now see a majestic lucario standing there.” Lucario lu”’ yes I have finally evolved. Now I can speak straight to masters head.’

“I can hear your voice lucario but since tou have evolved..”

My eyes turned red and a demonic aura surrounded me and a few hands came out from the ground and started waving menacingly

“I need to make a better training schedule.”

Lucario fainted on the spot and deus ex machina started laughing before it disappeared.

My aura dissipated, I out on my game face and got serious before I said

“Lucario, get up! That wasn’t mew, It was deus ex machina. Since one other legendary knows about us, Then all the others must as well. We have eyes on us from now on. Your evolution went perfectly, no signs of forced or rushed evolution.”

Who is deus ex machina?

Find out on the next episode of pokeball z


	50. Chapter 50

The next day

I am stopping at this really amazing weather facility that uses castform to predict the weather in advance with an 100% rate. I wanted to study the machines they used there and take a break from sleeping on the soft grass in the embrace of Mother Nature. Beldum had no problems sleeping in the wilderness, cause you know it floats. And Ava was comfy inside a pokeball.

Pikachu was siting on my shoulder alongside Lucario who was walking along with me. Charizard and garchomp were currently resting from their previous spar, which doable scare away all the wild pokemon.

The facility had made sure to keep my arrival a secret due to all the publicity I had gathered. Leviathan had gone for a swim in the ocean or stretch its body while ari was flying over us, looking for any particularly interesting events or just stretching her wings.

I also wrote down a bucket list. You know cause I wanna

1\. Find Damien and show him exactly how strong charizard has become

2\. Find Gary and beat all the gyms in hoenn before he finishes kanto and rub it in his face.

3\. Meet Serena after a while

4\. Beat the leader of charific valley with charizard

5\. Beat oaks charizard with garchomp.

6\. Launch my own pokemon company(most likely food)

7\. Meet and beat Cynthia’s garchomp

8\. Annoy lance a bit more cause he was too uptight

9\. Sweep rocket bases from kanto once and for all

10\. Find out team galactic intentions

11\. Find out which legendary deus ex machina is

12\. Daisy

13\. Get mom to be happy

“Hey guys we are reaching a scientific institution so you guys will be inside the pokeball for the entire day”

“Pi, Pikachu” Pikachu was annoyed because it didn’t like being inside a pokeball. But it still complied cause I had trained him properly. I am looking at you o.g. ash.

“Lu Lucario”’ sure!’ I still wasn’t used to being talked straight into my head via aura but I was slowly getting used to it. It was very different from psychic Telepathy. Aura telepathy is like conveying words as an emotion which can only be deciphered by an aura master or one with an aura bond while psychic is more like sending the words straight into the heads of the other people.

It took a while but I passed a lot of ground before finally reaching the town.

They own was pretty advanced but it still gave off the homely feeling off an town without sacrificing the safety or comfort of the people’s life. It was advanced to The level where it affected the town without negative aspects like pollution or noise pollution.

“Hello sir. How are you?”

“I am fine”

“I am your guide through this exhibition” He seemed to dislike me due to jealousy and childish anger

“Thanks, now where is the elemental compression chamber and particle analyzed and property measuring device,” I went into sceintific gibberish mode.

I basically spent the entire day walking around the facility talking to all the scientists in science speak without any translation for the poor bastard who had to guide me through the entire labyrinth of the lab

It was pretty fun but the moment I left the facility and felt a massive crowd of people gathered around me with the intention to attack. I simply brought out garchomp and before they could know what hit them, they were knocked out.

It was a completely massacre, with garchomp by my side. Dragon claws, dragon rushes, infinite jumps and aura infused attacks worked very well. They were pretty cowardly and gave their secrets up pretty easily.

“I will break you neck unless you tell em the truth “ I guess I am pretty scary,

It turns out they wanted out of the picture so they could resurrect some powerful legendary and how they worked to their with each other to finally capture me and beat me down. Their original goal was just to steal the science equipment but since they came up on me, they tried to beat me without any backup or any high ranking officials so no high level info

“Yeah, I am not kidding. Yeah I see 50 though there might be more, the blood makes it hard to count.” I was lying there was no blood but I couldn’t be bothered to count them.” No I am not kidding, sure take yourself time.”

“Garchomp can you make me a throne?”

He looked at me as if asking,’with what you moron?’

“The people.”

His face morphed into one of realization before he grinned like a maniac.

The group contained both team magma and team aqua. The sheer amount of punches on the nearly 50 members but numbers don’t mean anything to me.

The police came to find a child of 12 year old sitting on a pile of evil people shaped oddly like a throne. The sheer amount of dropped jaws was unbelievable. It wasn’t one or two cops no it was practically every single available person in the region had come here.

“Your welcome. Here is the report I wrote before hand. Ari let’s go”

I got onto the large pidgeot before flying away onto the sunlight link a badass.

I had to tell mom about flannery and Cynthia to calm her down. Worth it. Oak tried to scold me but it somehow ended with me scolding him in regards to his clumsiness. Daisy was proud of me but was still a teeny bit scared about the possibility of me getting hurt but I had instilled myself as an undefeated figure since she was 6, so mental conditioning.

Garchomp had fun, battling hordes and hordes of weak grunt pokemon. I got to use a few martial arts which were getting rusty. Leviathan came back from stretching his body in the oceans and was now ready to fight or surf.


	51. Chapter 51

Kanto region, pallet town

“What do I do with such a youthful child, He already had so many admirers but he gets into so much trouble. He even distracted me from the evil team by using girls. What will I do with him? He should be more careful. Some day he will be the end of me”

“Come on Delia, don’t be so down. Look at the bright side. He is so popular that parents will start sending marriage contracts to you, and now he has no need for money or power. He is like a second grandson to me, even with Gary, he felt he was like a child I never had. I have seen him grow into a young man, a very successful man.

He won’t crack under the pressure, and you know how he is. He reminds me of a younger and happier red. He has everything red never did. Content ness in life, happiness and the challenge and thrill that red was dulled to. I know you saw his battle with Moore, and saw the smile he had on his face.”

“I know oak but still, he is my baby”

“Sure,”

Johto region, blackthorn clan

“He is a good candidate for Clair, he has a dragon pokemon”

“But he is young and filled with potential. He may have other relationships, but he is still the best candidate for a husband for Clair.”

“Yes he will make a great mate for her”

Sinnoh region, cyntia’s house

“What did I tell you young lady?”

“I get it grandma, you were right”

“ I was more than just right,I was accurate. He evolved an gibble into a ferocious monster of a garchomp. Even though you are a champion, you need to be careful. A storm will affect the smallest of rowboats and the biggest of cruise ships equally.

But don’t think I didn’t notice your actions. Do you crush on him?”

“WHAT NO? I mean why would I like him, he is handsome, he is strong, he has a garchomp, he looks really cute and I am-. I mean I have no reason to crush on him.“

“Haha young love”

Kalos region Serena’s house

“Serena, your crush made the news again.”

Serena was cutting a few tomatoes thinking baith when she will make food for her ash when she nearly chopped her fingers off.

“He isn’t my crush. I mean what is there to like about him Beyond his great looks, the strong pokemon, the kind nature, the nurturing personality and the cu-. I.. I mean I don’t crush on him. Also why is he on the paper?”

“He was attacked by 50 people from the am magma and team aqua!”

Serena wasn’t afraid, no she was livid. A demonic aura peaked around her And a terrifying beauty with a kitchen knife in her hands and tomato juice similar to blood on her body appeared in front of Serena’s mother.

“wHaT HAApPpeeNed tO hIM???”

“He beat them all and made a throne from the remains of his enemies on the blood soaked battle field.”

A shiver of weird.y arousing pleasure passed through Serena before the demonic aura disappeared an Serena made a cute expression with her hands on her sides.

“Oh then it’s fine”

“Sigh, young love.”

Unova region team Plasma headquarter

“Fate is being formed in front of our voices.”

“Lord ghetsis shall be proud of us”

Alola region school

“I know what you children want to analyze today. The match between ash Ketchum from pallet town and mr Moore form Hoenn. It is a high level match. As such, I professor kukui maut explain the wondrous battle to you younglins.

“Yay, I wanna see this match.” Said a blue haired girl with a weird hair cut

“I just wanna eat some thing” Said a round shaped boy.


	52. Chapter 52

The next day

Today I finally reach fortree city after a bit of walking. Beldum has reached the ceiling for not only his physical and elemental attacks but also his psychic powers. I was currently making it focus on control by asking him to make holes a specific size in a stone like to make a hole of 14 cm and to toss a stone exactly 10 meters.

The only problem with beldum is his abysmal move pool but that changes with evolution so I will get to that when it comes.

Ava was focusing more and more on her elemental attacks and her physical attacks. She could now easily cover a few lakes with her ice sheet. She was also learning a few moves most prominent of them being ice shard and wood hammer. She had been fighting most of the trainers we came across.

As I was saying, I finally reached fortree city. It was night when I arrived so I went into the pokemon center for a nap. Thanks to the fact that I arrived at night and I was wearing a hood, I wasn’t recognized at all. Good.

The architecture was a but weird but who am I to judge. There were massive huts on top of the trees while a large amount of structures were on the ground, the few on the top looked very primitive. You had to climb a tree or a ladder to reach anything. Now why would you choose to climb a tree when you can climb a ladder? Because there were only a few ladders, so unless you wanna walk for a while around, you have to climb the trees.

I talked to mom for a bit before going to sleep.

The next day I walked around the town waiting for 12 am which was when the assistant would arrive, the funniest thing that happened was that I found a bookstore and found my newly released book. It was flying off shelves but I would know the exact amount until next month when I would earn my first large wad of cash.

Anyway I found my book but before I could even see it,

“Look child, this book is for expert trainers but you probably don’t understand what that mean-“

Before he could go on, I lowered my hood and put on my favorite hat. I was wearing the same clothes that I wore during the fight with Moore. His eyes widened and he started stammering

“Don’t worry buddy. I guess beating 14 gyms within 4 months is not enough to be an expert. I mean I have more badges in 4 months then red and he was said to be the best trainer like of all time but I guess beating his record isn’t enough to qualify?”

I was more amused then actually angry so I pulled my hat off and my hood back on before anyone else could see my face. I walked out while listening to him question his existence and cursing his stupidity.

Anyway, it was now 12 am and the assistant should have arrived. I walked into the pokemon center to find a lab coated person with glasses holding onto a suitcase, hey I know this guy. Ohh this guy is the assistant who saw me riding a gyarados at age 4. I walked up to him and said.

“Hello Timmy boy, how are you and would those pokemon I now own be happen to be in that suitcase.”

“Ash. I told you my name is Joshua. And yes professor birch sent these to professor oak and I was the closest to you. Here have them, the fossil was revived by professor oak before sending it to me.”

He passed the suitcase to me. I opened it and saw two pokeballs inside the case. I walked to the forest before opening the pokeballs, to avoid suspicion.

After making sure no one else was here, I called out all of my pokemon and opened the pokeballs I was given and out came a torchic and a anorith.

The first thing torchic was to rush towards charizard and rubbed its head against charizard who was completely flustered.

“Aww, look charizard you have a fan girl.”

you are correct master. Torchic is trying to mark charizard as a mate that was Lucario speaking into my mind.

I looked towards anorith. It looked a bit shy but I could see a determination in its eyes. Good.

“I am your new trainer and I would like to tell you my philosophy.

You may not evolve the fastest, you may not be the unbeatable champion but you will have to work as hard as you possibly can. The one thing I can guarantee is that if you work as hard as I tell you. You will be the strongest of your species and many others.”

They looked contemplative while my kanto pokemon just smiled and felt a bit nostalgic. The Hoenn pokemon looked like a lit a fire under their asses. Good.

Torchic was a female and knew a lot of moves, the strongest being blaze kick and close combat... I don’t even wanna know what monsters of pokemon Wallace bred, to get this monster. She didn’t want a nickname when I asked her. She was a bit obsessed with charizard.

Anorith was a female and knew very little but I could easily see that she was crushing on beldum. That player. Anyways she only knew a few ground type moves but her physical abilities were through the roof. She wanted a nickname but I hadn’t made a proper nick anem( please give a few suggestions)

Every pokemom from my team, even my kanto pokemon, felt a massive chill go down their spine. They looked around to find a smiling ash Ketchum with a demonic aura.

“All of your progresss has stagnated, I guess you aren’t training properly. I shall step in and train you harder than you could know was possible.”

Torchic didn’t know that it was possible for such a powerful charizard to be scared but by the next day she could completely understand.


	53. Chapter 53

One full week later  
I am now 4 days behind schedule, so why did I wait for a week? To get these noobs into shape! Torchic hadn’t trained a single muscle and Gaia(anorith) wasn’t mentally primed to attack. Beldum had relaxed cause it hit the ceiling for its power but it’s control wasn’t up to standard. Ava had been happy with the bare minmuim. Charizard had gotten complacent, garchomp along with him. Ari had stagnated cause she believed that she is among the fastest in the world. Leviathan hadn’t been training much at all and was slowly falling behind everyone. Pikachu and accepted the fact that it will be the weakest on and stopped training. Only lucqrio still trained with a proper drive.

The easiest way too motivate them would be too beat them with extreme handicaps to myself. So that’s what I did. I destroyed all of my Pokémon’s ego on the first day and then made them focus on their elements and physical training. I turned up the gravity to 5X times the normal level and made them run laps, push ups, pull ups, squats, bench pressing rocks. Every single physical excessive from a montage you can think off.

The only one who complained was charizard but

“Charizard, did you know that there has been a white flame. The strongest flame in existence which was used by the creator of the universe was white.”

That was enough motivation for him.

I made an tournament, batttles between pokemon. It was an impromptu tournament where one pokemon would randomly fade off against another Pokémon until they were the last one standing. Of course I divided the pokemon tournaments into Kanto tournament and hoenn tournament. The consistent winners for kanto were garchomp, charizard and leviathan, while beldum won consistently in the hoenn tournament.

I had leviathan control large amounts of water with great precision. Enough control to cause typhoons but calm the water back to normal within a second. I had made it train its physical capabilities even more then normal until it couldn't swim.

I had Pikachu train max power voltage along with a lot of physical training under 5X gravity. I also made it control it’s electricity’s direction and speed as a control excerise. By the end of the day, Pikachu had no electrical charge left and was laying on the floor laboring for breath.

I had charizard train max flame heat with and without blaze along with a lot of physical training and flight control. I made him draw shapes with flamethrower and asked him to bend the flamethrower into a circle. By the end of the day, the charizard has fainted and was basically out of fire.

I had garchomp control large parts of the earth, enough to cause a earthquake along with physical training. I made him control the amplitude and magnitude of the earthquakes. But the end of the day, he would lie, fainted.

I had ari cause tornados by flying clockwise and then stop them by flying counterclockwise to the tornado, dissipating it under 5X gravity. I also tied a few rocks to Her wings for good measure. By the end of the day, she was barely conscious.

I left Lucario alone.

The hoenn poekmon were easy to train as I focused on their elemental attacks and control but without neglecting their physical side. By the end of the day, they looked like zombies.

Of course, I didn’t just train them without pushing myself, that would be hypocritical. I ran miles under 5X gravity. I did the most of the training from earth using nature and focused on my aura abilities. I trained to the point Where I could barely move. I sparred with each one of my poekmon at least once.

At the end of the day, I would make the most delicious meal ever. This was made from from the most delicious spices on the market along with the highest quality ingredients. Just the scent alone would attract wild poekmon from miles away but a single glance from me deterred the strongest of fearows.

Anyway the scent alone would cause the near dead bodies of my pokemon to get up and walk towards the food like zombies before they dug into it like they didn’t have food for the entire day and practiced under the devil, which to be fair they did.

Of course this wasn’t brainless training there were massive shows in the results.

Leviathan’s scales were as hard as diamonds and as tough as steel. It could cause a minor tsunami on a coastal region.

Pikachu could now use thunder on something from a mile away and it’s amp had increased by a massive amount, like we are talking a 300% increase.

Charizard’s body could now withstand the Pre-montage garchomp’s attacks without a scratch and now charizard could use blue flames, if it went all out, without needing blaze. I knew that at one point, the normal flames used by charizard would turn blue.

Garchomp’s scales had hardened and roughened to the point that you could sharpen a sword on it. It’s dragon attacks had become much more dangerous and it could cause a magnitude 4 earthquake on the Richter scale.

Ari could now fly at near Mach 4 at full speed and it could cruise at Mach 2.77. Its would also fly at a much higher altitude with greater ease then before. It could create tornados much much stronger than normal and it was a force of nature.

The hoenn poekmon had reached the level of charmeleon and gabite and could destroy large boulders and a few trees.

Of course thyself has also been training to the point where I could doge surprise attacks from any side suing a bastardized Ultra Instinct. My aura had become much denser and I could apply it with much much more efficiency.

Even Lucario had grown along with me and it stood at a 0.3 feet taller than the average specimen.

Hell most of my pokemon were at least a foot above the average height except for Pikachu and my hoenn pokemon. I guess that si due to the massive amount of training and nutritious food I shove down their throats. Good.


	54. Chapter 54

Hello guys. I am not infected by the virus and that is good news however my studies have piled up and my school is giving us more and more pressure and as such, I won’t be uploading as much as I would like. I am still sick but it isn’t the virus, my upload schedule over the next week will be chaotic but.

I am really sad to say this but I can’t write a chapter every day but I will be writing one chapter every 2 days. However if I have the time, I may upload 2 chapters on 1 day. Like, one day our teachers end the meeting early or I don’t have that much homework then I may upload 2 chapters instead of one

For example; Monday: nothing

Tuesday: chapter 53 and 54

Wednesday: nothing

Thursday: chapter 55 and so on.

“Hey come and battle my garchomp”

“No”

“Come on, I even took some time off as a champion for you.”

“No. Eat your food. It’s tasty and nutritious.”

“I’d I eat your food, I will eat too much and become fat.”

“Don’t worry. We can do that later”

Today is the last day she has with me but our banter was as strong as before but she respected me a lot more.

One hour later

“Hey do you think that the Regis are related by blood.?” Cynthia as a naturally curious person has been asking me a lot regarding the legendaries that fascinate her.

“Maybe, but that observation depends on the fact that they reproduce how modern humans or how modern pokemon. To me, Most legendaries are less of pokemon and more like a domain that has been specified. Like arceus isn’t the creator of the universe. He is the living embodiment of creation so technically he had a hand in creating the universe.”

“Yeah but that is your theory”

“Yeah and my books mention my theories and my explanation is the most logical ones and the ones who most scientists default to.”

”but a theory is a theory, no matter how acclaimed it is”

“Yeah but Darwin’s theory of evolution is still a theory yet it is regarded as a law and represented as an almost unbreakable standard. Plus laws have been broken before so while on more stable footing, a law is still in essence a solidified theory.“

“You know sometimes I feel like a dumb bimbo near you, even with all the praise I receive”

“ that’s because you hang out with brain dead politicians, muscle heads, old people and unhelpful scientists on the payrolls of corrupt politicians. Plus a bibmo you may be not but beautiful you certainly are. Plus I am the youngest professor in history.”

“Not yet”

“ yeah but I am getting awarded the full professor title next month just after the hoenn league and it is confirmed.”

The next day

I was walking though the gym while thinking about when beldum evolved into metang while training. It was pretty weird cause my pokemon usually evolve via battle or deus ex machina for Lucario. It actually makes sense why other people have such a hard time evolving their Pokemon as they aren’t battle maniacs like me who’s pokemon have reached their full racial capabilities before battling.

A fun thing we had was that she would and made me promise a match with garchomp. of course I declined her every time and she would try and convince me. The day she left, she just asked if I wanted to battle her garchomp and I accepted, of course I would like to battle her. I just wanted to play a bit with her.

I also nearly ran into a wall while thinking but I managed to salvage it so I don’t look like a moron. I got a message from the league stating that Bruno wanted me to present in his gym a month after the hoenn league. So I don’t have to worry about that for now. Currently I am wearing my fourth of 5 identical outfits. I have 5 identical ones and ten different pieces of clothing ranging from formal suits to sleepwear.

Anyways I entered the gym. For some reason, there was no secretary/receptionist or anyone in the beginning of the gym. It wasn’t like the person wasn’t present, there was no desk or anything in the entrance. There was only one door leading to what I would assume is to Winona.

I could hear a lot of chattering for some reason. There is something definitely wrong and I guess what it is already.

I walked into the gym with metang my side and pikachu on my shoulder, there was only one problem. Since I hadn’t battled Winona yet and I was in this town, the reporters had basically started camping in the spectators seats. See whenever anyone registers for a league, then their league badges obtained are shown to the public on the leaderboard.

So the moment I walked in, the entire spectators row burst into action. Sigh. I saw Winona just chilling with her katariya when she turned to see me. I had studied her. By that I mean I looked her up on the pokenet. She normally uses a team of 4 with altairia as her ace.

“Let’s have a fair fight. Don’t mind the audience, they are legally allowed here.” Her voice was smooth and she was pretty hot. I could easily see why she had smitten a lot of the male population along with Cynthia.

“Metang us-“

Before I could finish my order. A man burst into the room. He had a red hat and a Pikachu on my shoulder and an outfit extremely similar to me just switch the backs in my outfit with red, holy. This was red. His Pikachu was extremely powerful and his aura was practically bursting from him.

“I need to talk to you. Son”


	55. Chapter 55

Before I could even speak, I realized that this is not red but an aura projection. It didn’t even cross my mind as a possibility due to the sheer amount of control and pure power needed would be beyond even me but when I looked close enough, sure enough it was an aura projection.

That also explained Why nobody else reacted to the voice of the missing champion who hasn’t been seen for 20 years. The greatest trainer of all time and destroyer of leagues.

I didn’t react outwardly but in the confines of my mind, the trains of thought had overwhelmed my entire consciousness and I was basically going with my instincts.

“What happened ash, why are you not ordering metang?” Winona’s worried voice cut through my thoughts.

“Nothing. Metang, independent battle. I will step in if you are having trouble.”

“Isn’t that looking down on me too much? I am seriously offended” her voice was obviously joking but the underlying question was pretty easy to understand.

‘Why am I not taking her seriously?’

“This is a great training opportunity for metang.”

“Sigh go skarmony”

Metang started with physical attacks and used his psychic attacks as support and distractions and misdirections but I couldn’t focus on that. I sent a aura message to the aura projection standing just behind of me. I sent him a message without turning around.

‘I have no father. I only have a mother and a little sis. My father died the day he left his wife to herself in a small town after knocking her up. Leave before I come to you and make sure you that you can’t sire anymore children.’

There was no pressure, no anger, no intimidating aura just a cold face of indifference and a aura with no movement. Normally people have a unique aura which changes a tiny bit every moment however I had basically stopped that and it was unnerving at best and down right terrifying silent at worst.

My mask greatly disturbed Winona and she had started sweating. Her thoughts were along the lines of

‘What is he doing, does he have some sort of plan. Does he want me to do something. Is he pressuring me or does not even care? My head hurts what should I do.’

If only Winona knew that her mental breakdown was unnoticed and given no fucks by the near 11 year old boy standing in front of her.

In the middle of her labyrinth of thoughts and emotions, her skarmony was knocked out of the field before she could supply any commands to the metal bird,

.

It was at this moment that ash realized that he was creeping Winona out with his mask so he turned back to normal game face.

Seeing this made Winona even more confused then before. Her mind was a wreck and her mental break down was even further intensified.

‘The hell is he doing. Is he happy, his presence just changed. What is happening. Why can’t I think properly, I nee-‘

“Gym leader Winona, please send out your next pokemon”

The voice of the referee broke her out of her trance but caused her to stumble even more, causing her to think even more negative thoughts causing her to stumble even more. Winona was trapped in this vicious negative feedback loop of mentally epic proportions, while the 10 year old opponent was to busy thinking about red to give a fuck.

‘It is urgent. Pleas understand I didn’t have a choice regarding Delia. I risked everything but I failed and I didn’t want her to be dragged into it.‘ reds voice... thoughts? Were projected into my mind.

‘I will come to you for this important matter, just be warned. I don’t give enough of a fuck to hate you but I will drag you and your Pikachu by your balls to Delia and I will keep you there until you tell her exactly why you left and apologize. To me, You aren’t my father, you are a nobody in the crowd. I have no admiration neither hate.

If you died In a ditch the next day, I wouldn’t be happy neither sad. I would simply see you as a statistic on a screen. You mean nothing to me. I don’t know what sort of relationship you wanted but I simply don’t care.

I will meet you after the hoenn league. I have a match with Bruno, a date with a girl, a challenge with a champion and a lot of other things. I have a life outside of my strength and I have my mom to thank for that. Is that okay.’

‘Fine b-‘

Before he could finish his reply, I dissipated his avatar here. Normally I wouldn’t be able to such a thing but he was very far from here and his aura projection was slowly weakening plus I caught him off guard.

Now onto the match.

Metang had a few bruises and a lot of scratched but he had just won against Winona’s third pokemon. He looked normal but I could see that he was very tired but Winona only had one pokemon left. Winona threw out her pokeball and out came a majestic Altaira. She had combed fur and a majestic aura but it looked cute as well.

“Metang, final battle. We are finishing this early. I have a important call to make. Shinra tenesi.”

Winona was practically unresponsive and lost in her thoughts at my command.

‘What is a shinra tenesi, why did he not command metang until now. How can I stop him? Hell can he even be stopped? And the hell is his aura different again? The fuck is going on? Where am I? What am I even doing with my life? Am I a failure of life? Am I destined to fail? What is wrong with the universe? Am I a piece of cosmic dust? What does my life amount to in the grand scheme of the universe?’

Metang was covered in a massive glow before the ground immediately turned into a concave lens of extreme angles and a massive wall of dust literally caused the reporters to fall onto to their ass. Altaria was thrown into the wall with a massive crater.

After all the carnage was over, I looked at Winona and saw a blank look in her eyes.

‘Why are you having a mental break down? I just beat you well whatever.’

I walked over to her and put my hand into her pocket and taking the badge she had prepared incase she lost.

I whispered into her ears.

“Better luck next time.”

Before walking off.


	56. Chapter 56

The next day

Well I beat Winona yesterday but currently I am on an important call inside a farm.

“Hello Bruno, are you in conference with Agatha?” My voice was smooth and emotionless.

“Yes why do you ask?” Bruno sounded surprised but he got his bearings pretty quickly.

“Well could you pass the phone to her? I have something important to tell her”

“Sure. Agatha for you from Ash”

“Hello Ash. Why did you call me?”

“An old man is feeling really lonely. The key for the lock is on the 3 tree. Latitude: 35.728798. Longitude: 139.7192465 Current location.”

“Really? Thank, that man has been avoiding me for too long.”

I cut the call after talking pleasantries with her. Now why did I give the coordinates of professor Oak to Agatha? Well he gave me a chore. It is not even from birch or someone but him. I have one more badge to go and only a month left. He asked me to get rid of a rampaging snorlax in his berry farm.

Well anyways Torchic and Gaia have reached their max power extremely quickly thanks to the gravity training and extreme determination. For Torchic, charizards extreme daily training inspired her while Gaia was inspired by garchomp’s ridiculous training regiment. Ava the snover had also reached her racial limit and she has perfect control over her ice but I believe her control over grass isn’t that strong.

Torchic is a close waiters fighter who uses fire moves to enhance her speed, attack and special attack. Gaia is a slow tank with massive range atttacks. I was thinking about allowing Gaia, Ava, Torchic and Metang to fight together as a team against snorlax.

I am standing in a field with my four Hoenn pokemon standing besides me. Torchic on my shoulder with metang roaring by my side, Ava standing next to me and Gaia standing a bit ahead of me. We were waiting for the snorlax to appear cause from out interrogations, snaorlax appears everyday on this specific time frame.

A beam appeared from a point in the ground which traveled all the way too the sky and when I Concentrated on the origin to find an angry snorlax barreling down the field.

“Guys ready. Metang slow attacks and trip him with psychic, Ava freeze the ground and his legs, Gaia throw rocks at him, aim for the eye, Torchic blaze hit and run.”

It took less than a minute for the rampaging snorlax reach us. The battle had begun.

Immediately when snorlax was about to take a step, his foot was covered in a blue energy before twisted and he fell onto his the ground face first. Before he could get up, the entire ground was turned into mud and some of it got into his eyes, blinding him temporarily. Snorlax slowly got up just as his feet was frozen to the muddy waters. Before it could respond, an large chunk of eye hit his left eye and a balze kick hit his right eyelid casing him to go into a berserker mode.

Torchic sped up straight back to snorlax again and launched a smokescreen in his face before running and jumping all around snorlax, causing a few after images to form. Normally a snorlax could easily tell which after image is which by eyes shut this one was blinded. Snorlax was hit by a blaze kick to the back of the knee and and a close combat to the back.

Snorlax had neigh of all of these pests and it used a massive earthquake causing Torchic to be launched into a tree. Torchic eyes blazed and it was enveloped in a bright white light and it turned into a Combusken with blaze still active. Gaia launched rock shards along with Ava straight at snorlax to distract it enough for combusken to get back up.

Combusken immediately launched herself at snorlax with a blaze kick and a close combat mixed with fire fist. It hit snorlax and caused to slide a few meters back but snorlax managed to launch combusken into a tree with a Head butt. Snorlax was hit bu a stone hedge straight into another tree causing it to become enraged beyond measure,

Snorlax eyes started glowing red and a massive beam formed in his mouth before being fired straight at Metang. As the beam approached Metang, a ice wall formed in front of him before it was covered in earth to creat an ice-earth barrier. The beam met the overpowered beam and broke apart, sacrificing itself to slow the beam down and give enough time for Metang to dodge the beam by a few inches.

Metang immediately took to the stratosphere while snorlax was still in a blind frenzy when he was hit by a sleep powder from Ava

Now normally snorlaxs are immune to sleep powder cause they sleep so much already, and this was true for this snorlax as well. But I learned one thing while training with Ava. Status effect spores are extremely flammable and combustive under the right circumstances.

A blaze kick to the face of the snorlax caused a massive explosion enough to push back the snorlax back into the mud. Snorlaxs sides were covered in hard rocks on one side with the other side being frozen to the ground. After nearly 2 seconds, a Metang flying straight down at 90 degreees perpendicular to a snorlax appeared from the stratosphere.

It’s eyes were still damaged to the point where it couldn’t see Metang but it took only a second for to reach snorlax at Mach speed. The collision caused a massive displacement in the ground while creating a literal wall of dust.

A second later, the dust cleared and Metang and snorlax stood both fainted inside a massive crater. They had taken each other out while Metang couldn’t handle the recoil of what is essentially brave bird. I called back Metang and I looked towards my team and said,

“Well you guys won. No training for all of tomorrow with your favorite food. One day of pampering then we get back on track, understood?”

“Combusken”

“Sno,snover”

Good they sound pretty happy.

“


	57. Chapter 57

The next day

I am running ahead of schedule for now but I have a load of responsibilities in the next month. The worst part is the book company is getting on my nerves with trying to Make me hold an authoring event, look guys, I am currently trying to gain the most powerful position in this entire country and you bitches want be to hold a book signing? Sigh

Oak just pissed me off with his requests but I unleashed Agatha on him and I haven’t heard from him ever since but mom and daisy are still normal but for some reason they didn’t answer my calls today. Most likely an internet issue or something.

Anyways I was walking to the docks from which I would go diving but I felt an sinister aura enter my scope of aura. It was unfamiliar but it must have been an evil team.

“You can come out. I don’t have all day.”

“Haha, I guess the reports were right, well doesn’t matter we have something much better to beat you with.” A large body builder like man appeared from the shadows. He had a massive R on his shirt and a admin badge on his chest. An admin is the highest level and is just below Giovanni.

“Oh what do you have. Let me guess, a mech robot? A psychic engineered clone? A pokemon with unmeasurable power? Some sort of legendary?”

“Oh none of those. It’s your mother” the moment he said this, a phone popped out from his pocket and I saw a live feed of nearly 50 grunts surrounding my house in pallet, it was empty and no people were there.

“Ooh, nice try but do you think I am idiot to leave my mom without any protection while I challenge 3 evil teams and the entire underworld? What do I look like, you? I mean seriously”

“That weak little Mr. mime will be no match for our po-“

“Yeah I would be worried if that was my actual defense.”

“Really the-“

“Do you think I am one of your grunts, why the hell would I tell you my plans? Since I can’t kill you, I shall Unalive you? Nah I shall knock you down.”

Before he could retaliate, I jumped into the air and landed straight on his face, knocking him back into a tree. I pulled out my phone and sent a signal to the pokemon ranch.

Normally pokemon from the ranch can’t escape from the ranch but I had created a signal that allows them to escape by lowering the walls, now most of the pokemon there were all my friends and they have been introduced to my mom and they loved her even charizard. Since oak wasn’t there at pallet, they could all escape.

At the ranch.

Prime ape was taking a nap when it heard the doors open and he saw the lock turn red. That meant one thing. His friends mother was under attack. It’s eyes went red and it let out a massive rallying cry. It had turned into the prime of its species and the alpha of each and every fighting type in the ranch.

It had kept on practicing even after its friend left on a journey, it had risen and grown thanks of the human who he valued and his kind mother. To endanger the mother was practically insulting him and his kind.

Every single pokemon here under him had interaceted with the boy more than one and held a favorable image of his mother. They knew what the Signal meant and they would not stand for such insults to the kind woman.

The gyarados in the lake was teaching her young ones to swim properly when she saw the doors lock open after turning red. Her motherly for the kind boy and the respect she had for a fellow mother aiding a child on her own caused her to love those two dearly along with the little girl who was glued to the bout at their hips.

Gyarados let out a screech which caused the other gyarados to look at the doors and swim up to her. The Magikarp imedialtly gathered into a batch of nearly 20 strong. Poliwags, totdiles, tentacrusels and every single water pokemon came out from the water and riverbanks before assembling in the water.

They all immediately swam to the exit at a swift pace. It was like a tsunami of water type pokemon rushing at a pace of a wave.

In a cave, a charizard opened its eyes. They went from a onyx black to pure red for a Monet before it flew out and into the air to see a massive army of 99 strong pokemon heading to the exit. It roared, waking up all the fire type pokemon and causing them to gather up and leave in swarms.

A large venasaur inside a rain forest opened it’s eyes and saw a massive group of pokemon Walking through the forest and heading to the grounds, she moved with the group. She let out a soft cry of power that reverberated through the trees in a calming manner. The gras type pokemon gathered under her and headed to the fields where they saw a army of fire, fighting, water and normal type pokemon.

In a tree, a pidgeot was resting when it saw the signal turn red. His mates pokemon trainers mom was in danger. He really liked that woman and wouldn’t see her get hurt and this may also help ari spend more time with him as a reward. It let out a rallying cry that was shrill and could only be heard by the birds and those with great hearing.

A massive flock of pidgey, spearows, nocktowls and many other birds in smaller quantities formed groups under pidgeot. He let out a caw and pointed to the signal which had turned red. The Pokémon adopted a serious expression before flying off with the younger one followed behind them.

Team rocket expected an easy capture with maybe a own or two Pokémon defense.

“This will be easy. She only has a untrained Mr. Mime.” An admin badges individual with a swimmers build and lean muscles appeared to be talking to grunts.

“But her son is the strongest trainer since red and he might hav-“

“Shut up mike. Nobody likes you.”

“Let’s go. Don’t hurt the target and don’t be seen.”

“Yes sir.” “Yes sir”

“See mike learn form these guys, they listen to orders and don’t question them now let’s move in.”

They slowly snuck their way into the town before coming into the general area of the house.

“Admin, I have a really bad feelin-“

“Shut up mike. We are in a stealth mission follow my orders or I will boot you off. Last time your uncle stopped me by using his influence. Besides what’s the worst that could happen?”

“A massive army of pok-“

“Shut the f up mike. You are fired.”

“But I am also an admin. You can’t fire me.”

“Ahh just shit up”

“I think you meant shut instead of shit”

“That’s it. Get out.”

By now the entire fleet of grunts was looking towards the drama With no one facing the house. They didn’t see the massive army charging at them with a psychic type canceling all the noise.

“But,... holy is that an army of Pokémon”

“Stop lying and get out. I have had enough of you lies and misconduct and disobeying nature and-“

Before he could finish, mike spun the admin around to see a massive army of Pokémon lead my a gyarados.

“Aaaa.aa.a.s.,sejdkuddkeks.a.k the hell is happenimg!”

The admin fainted on the spot along with mike just as the grunts turned to see the literal army chasing them.

“We can still ru-“ the brave runts cries were cut out by a massive flap of wings. They turned to see an massive charizard with major battle scars and blue flames. He was oaks charizard and his presence was enough to knock them all out.

The guprutns and admin’s bodies were never found and team rocket didn’t dare attempt anymore attempts regarding Delia for fear of her legendary level Mr. mime who was capable of wiping out 50 grunts and all of their Pokémon.


	58. Chapter 58

The next day

I interrogated the grunt and called up lance.

“Bad news, I interrogated the rocket admin and they are saying that the tensions between magma and aqua are rising and they are sure to go on a proper war against each other. Rocket is looking to exploit the war to defeat both of these guys or at the very least steal and poach promising recruits.”

“We know. That is why we called you. We want you and a few of our elites to team up and stop the war before it happens and worst case scenario, mimiyae civilian casualties, the team includes ,Wally, a psychic type trainer. May, a promising new recruit and a few others we haven’t approached yet.”

“What about the gym leaders, elite four and champions from Hoenn?”

“They cannot legally interfere due to lack of evidence and credibility issues of interrogated members. They are sending a few of their more promising members to gather up with you. It is happening just a week from now in mosdeep town. The hoenn league has asked for your assistance. Personally.”

“Who are the potential people you are approaching and what is the team’s origins in regards to regions?”

“5 hoenn, 3 Kanto, 1 Johto.”

“Why johto? Don’t they have their own problems to worry about?”

“They do but they hate rocket more than any thing else. Team rocket is the basis for most of their worries and more than half of their problems stem for team rocket.”

“If they hate Rocket so much, why only 1 person?”

“They are sending one of their strongest trainers. He has battled with the elite four and won but he lost to lance.”

“Is it silver?”

“You know him?”

“No. I just know that he exists but he is pretty special”

“Sure. I am hanging up now. I have other things to do.”

“Yeah like Blaine.”

I cut the call with lance before he could respond.

Is this what red was worried about? The evil teams war is pretty eventful but it wouldn’t call for an emergency that red would care about too much. There is only one explanation. The evil teams won’t be fighting with grunts, admins or even their own pokemon.

They are fighting with their mascot legendaries. Kyogre, Groundon and most likely rayquaza along with mew two.

I need to make another call

“Yeah, hello mom.”

“What happened ash? You don’t call this early normally.”

“Well I will be out of contact for the next month.”

“Why? I saw your match with Winona, there is no need for extra training right?”

“Well the league has asked for a request. Personally. It is a group quest and we will be traveling a bit and I won’t be able to call.”

“What about others, why is it always you? Why do you have to do all of this“

“Cause no else can. Remember Serena? Plus it is not like I am not coming back. The risks are quite low and I won’t be in danger for too much. Tell daisy for me as well”

“Are you dumping the call with daisy onto me cause you know she will cry when you give her the news?”

“Uhh, maybe? Bye”

“Young man don’t try and change the subject.”

“Come on mom, it is only for a month and then I will fly back to kanto with ari and celebrate my birthday with daisy. I will turn 11 and become a Pokémon champion. Pretty please?”

“Sigh but you have to call me everyday after this.”

“Yes.. mom don’t worry I shall not disappoint you.”

I called out all of my pokemon even the kanto ones.

“We are gonna have a massive fight. Legendary level. And you guys especially Ava, combusken and Gaia are not ready for this.”

Their expressions turned dire and determined. They knew just how powerful legendaries were because they had seen mew at least once and they couldn’t even sense all of her powers at once. Only charizard and garchomp knew the true depths of mews power. They knew that the training would be turned up to 11 and beyond. They prepared themselves mentally for the worst of the worst training.

“So. Welcome to boot camp from hell.”

My smile extended to beyond my face and into my aura avatar.

I felt that I had been neglecting my aura a bit too much so I started working on that and proper martial arts and sparring with all of my pokemon.

I created fake susanoo technique. In this technique, I created an illusion around me that solidified into pure aura avatar. The avatar itself would form naturally and I have one natural avatar but I could create different forms of that one avatar. Currently I was bare,y able to form an illusion around me, let alone solidify it.

Charizard worked on his flames even more and focused on its speed and special attacks along with draconic training and spars with garchomp. His flames grew stronger and stronger, his flames were stronger enough to melt down entire skyscrapers and lay waste to cities and his aura was getting more and more fierce was starting to lean more towards fire type dragon than dragon type with fire.

Garchomp was focusing more on his earth quake and defenses along with Special attack. It sparred with charizard for multiple hours. It’s earthquakes grew stronger and stronger until he could cause an entire city to collapse with a single attack. His aura was starting to become more and powerful and stable. It was leaning more towards earth but it was still primarily draconic

Ari was focusing on her speed and physical attacks along with offensive training. It had aerial battles with charizard, Pikachu’s thunder and entire flocks of starptors for practice to use all of its near Mach 4 speed in battle. It could easily create a tornado that would cause trees to be uprooted and skyscrapers to fall. It’s aura was getting even sharper but it’s gracefulness was still there. A major change was that ari was still graceful even if ari wasn’t consciously trying to be.

Leviathan had started focusing more and more on its special attacks and physical defenses. It would swim into a sea and challenge the strongest pokemon it could find everyday continuously until it was completely exhausted. Leviathan could easily drown an entire city and cause massive tsunamis. It’s aura was becoming more and more demonic and destructive.

Pikachu had been focusing completely and only on his lightning. It’s focused on being support and increasing the amps of his lighting to its maximum levels and focusing it properly all in one attack. It would apar against lucario and garchomp for practice against powerhouses. His aura had become electric and spontaneous.

Lucario has been focusing on its own aura attacks along with me. He managed to create massive weapons from aura. He could easily create swords, Spears, maxes and a few other weapons but Lucario was most comfortable with knuckle busters and gauntlets. His own aura had gained a fighting intent along with a laser focus. It was definitely the most obedient of the first region.

Metang had focused more and more on its physic attacks and physical defense. He was able to destroy large stones and small houses with a single attack. Metang would often spar with Lucario and Ava. His own aura was starting to develop a more push i and battle intent but it was still in an infant stage since such auras are only cultivated by elite four level pokemon.

Avalanche or Ava as she is called had focuses on her ice abilities and physical defense. She was able to freeze large water reserves and create ice a meter thick around herself as a shield. She would often spar with Lucario and Gaia. She had no aura development yet.

Gaia was extremely focused on her own physical attacks and she would often train under garchomp and Metang. She was able to turn larenge stones and smaller houses into prices. She had no aura development yet.

Combusken was focused on combing her physical and fire attacks to create a destructive aura. Her blaze kick could destroy a house with frightening accuracy. Her aura was at the infant stages of development but she had a fiery aura with battle intent.


	59. Chapter 59

The next week.

Currently I am in mosdeep cities gym waiting for a battle with the 2 gym leaders to finish their current battle, I am thinking about using combusken and Ava cause they are the best match besides Metang but he already battled and the others need to fight other Pokémon who are not weak pushovers.

The trainers traveling from mosdeep are pretty weak but they all have at least 2 pokemon and request double battles all the time so they were a pretty good whetstone for my pokemon. Double battles were retry rare in kanto and this was a good experience for my pokemon to learn different formats of battling.

Boot camp from hell had ended just yesterday and the others were taking a rest while combusken and Ava were the only ones who were willing to battle. Its not like they were hurt, it is just that they were mentally exhausted.

Just As I was mentallly thinking about my meeting with the others which was gonna be in 4 hours, I was called in by the receptionist saying that the gym leaders pokemon had been healed and now they were ready to battle with me.

Of course I was wearing a hoodie so they didn’t know it was me cause I didn’t want to make a commotion and I don’t want any special treatment.

I got up from my seat and walked straight into the gym to see a neutral battlefield with a set of twins standing in front of me. They had 4 pokemon in total so 2 rounds of double battle.

“What are you little kids doing here? Did your mother forget you here?”

“We aren’t kids!””We aren’t kids!”

I could see their anger personified in their body language. These guys are almost as good to tease as lance but they are kids so I shouldn't do that.

“Ok little kiddos can you show me where the adults left you?”

“Enough, we aren’t kids” Liza seems angry for some reason but meh,

” but Liza, we are technically 10, so?” Her brother was the sensible one, who knew.

“That doesn’t matter, you can’t battle with a hoodie. We need to know who you are!” Liza seems to be throwing a temper tantrum.

“Well you asked.” As I said that, I flipped my hoodie back to reveal a boy of near 11 year old with silk like black hair(reds hairstyle), sharp features and an apparent lack of baby fat. Combined with the pitch black fingerless gloves, red and black jacket with a black undershirt, black jeans with red highlights , black hat with red highlights and red shoes made for an extremely imposing stature even without the fame I have garnered and my passive aura. That is not even considering the highest level and newest Pokédex hanging on my waist and pikachu on my shoulder.

Liza’s jaw dropped to the floor and I though I saw hearts in her eyes for a moment but I didn’t pay it any mind, after all I am basically a celebrity and hundreds of young woman crush on me. Tate’s reaction was a tiny bit surprising but to be expected if you look at it objectively. I saw a massive hero worship eyes on his small frame.

“Are you Ash Ketchum, the strongest pokemon trainer since red?” Her voice was different from just a moment ago but that was too be expected.

“That would be me.”

“Really. I am your biggest fan. I read all of the books and I watched the recordings of your lectures from pokemon school. I have seen all of your gym battles that are available to watch. Will you sign my Ash Ketchum hat?

“Sure but after the battle, I have a very sharp deadline and a meeting to attend. Double battle right?”

“Yes””Yes”

“Go Combusken, Avalanche”

“Go claydol””Go Xatu”

“Blaze kick, close combat, freeze the feet and ice chains.”

“Claydol use gravity.”” Xatu use pyschoblast”

Combusken ran straight towards Xatu and just as it was about to reach Xatu, it was slowed down by more than half due to an unknown force but it persevered and jumped into the air and used the increased weight to its advantage with a drop blaze kick, knocking Xatu out of the field before it could perform any moves.

“Your Xatu wasn’t trained physically at all, it was a glass canon but you didn’t protect it properly.”

Avalanche froze the ground just below claydol who was floating above the ground. The ice shot up in a chain form and locked it’s self around claydol. The more claydol struggled, the more and more chains emerged and more and more surrounded claydol. In the end it was pulled straight into the close combat from combusken.

“You guys are pretty good for your age but you need to train your Pokémon’s physical defenses for the higher leagues.”

“Yes sir!”“Sure!!” These twins are defiantly very different from each other. Tate was practically a soldier in boot camp while Liza was a giggling school girl.

“Go solrock Sunny day and flamethrower””Go lunatone light screen and psychic”

They didn’t waste any time this time around and ordered their pokemon the moment they came out. Solrick was setting up for Ava while lunatone was protecting itself and solrock. Not a bad strategy at all.

“Snowstorm. Blaze kick and wood hammer”

The sun came into the sky and the temperature started increasing but it immediately stopped a moment later. It then proceeded to get colder and colder until it was freezing and ice had formed around the field and snow was flying everywhere.

Lunatone and solrock where practically blind but just as they were about to attack, lunatone was hit by a blaze kick in the back. As soon as Solrock turned around, it was hit by a wood hammer courtesy of Ava.

Lunatone and solrock were about to get up when they were fire punched into dream land.

“You kids are pretty good. Better than I was at your age, keep on training and maybe one day, you guys will be in the hall of fame.”

I said that as I took the badge from the referee who was an emotionless machine for some reason but I can’t focus on that I have a meeting to attend and a few skulls to smash.

Omake.

“I can’t believe that we are better than he was at our age. I can’t believe this.” Tate said while holding the signed cap I had given to him.

“Tate. He didn’t have any poekmon at 10, he started in April. He didn’t have any Pokémon when he was our age.”

For the entire next month, the entire town couldn’t lift tathapi from his depression he had entered For some reason.


	60. Chapter 60

3 1/2 Hours later

I walked into the conference room with Pikachu on my shoulder and my usual attire. I looked inside and saw some one who looked like May, Wally, Steven stone’s younger copy, Gary oak, Green, the brat I escorted Amora was her name, A random dude with spiky brown hair and finally a light brown haired formally dressed boy.

What the hell is Amora, Gary, May look alike and Green doing here?

Amora was dropped off by me almost 3 months ago. Gary was still at the 7th badge the last time I checked and I asked professor oak yesterday. May is still 8 so this girl is most likely a sister or cousin to May. Also why green she was at the 5th badge the last time I asked oak, which was 3 weeks ago.

It took less than a second for me too scan and evaluate everyone in the room and draw up a few questions but by now the others had noticed me. Gary’s fists clenched and I could see a few veins on his head while green was blushing like a tomato. The others didn’t react to me beyond surprise, happiness and admiration.

I turned my gaze to the wall parallel to the one I entered to and spoke the words.

“Steven, come out already, I don’t have all day, neither do you.” My tone was disinterested and annoyed.

The wall started to slide up and a figure was revealed to be standing there. He had white-grayish hair and a finger ring which stood out as it was pure white and looked like silver.

“Straight to the point Ash. I guess you are right. We have called you here as you are the best trainers from your regions and we have a common agenda to take down team rocket. You all are going to be instrumental to their defeat, you shall be remembered for you services and we shall disclose your braver-“

“Cut the crap stone. We know that this ain’t a suicide mission, even if it was, we would only be a footnote in history who students complained about learning.”

That was surprisingly not from me but from the spiky brown hair kid. He seemed fed up about all of this and rightfully so.

“Tyson!!! Don’t be so disrespectful to the champion!! You should pay him respect, he is the greatest Pokémon trainer in the entire regio-”

This time I interfered cause I didn’t agree.

“Respect is earned, not given and he isn’t the greatest trainer in the region, he is the strongest one willing to be burdened by the post and its political implications. Isn’t that right Steven, you remember don’t you. Also are you his son, a failed cloning experiment, Past version of him or a super fan taken to the extreme.”

Steven sighed before he replied.

“You are right ash, I remember. Also the last choice is correct. For better or for worse” he whispered the last sentence but we could hear it.

“I am really happy to be here but why am I here? I only have 4 badges” Amora spoke up from behind me. 4 badges in 4 months wasn’t that bad.

“Amora, you are on pace for the fastest completion of the gym circuit. That is if you ignore Mr.Miracle here. We are gathering the trainers with the most potential as recruits and you are the face of the next generation and the future. I hope you help in taking down the evil empire of team rocket. They are plaguing both Kanto and Johto along with Hoenn simultaneously.

Let me introduce everyone here”

He pointed to May lookalike and started talking

“She is the first daughter of the gym leader Norman, her name is Macy. She is an fairy type specialist and she has beaten the entire gym circuit but ash yet to compete in the championship.”

He then pointed to Steven stone copy

“He is Steve, a massive super fan of me. He uses steel type pokemon and he is currently on his 7th gym.”

He pointed to Tyson, the boy who spoke out against Steven

“He is Tyson, last years championship runner up as second place. He doesn’t specialize in any type but he has competed in the gym circuit for 3 full years.”

He then pointed to Amora

“This is Amora, she is on pace for breaking the fastest completion of the Hoenn gym circuit along with someone else. She uses a wide variety of pokemon, but here aces are a Pikachu and a Swellow”

He then pointed to Wally

“This is Wally, he is a psychic type specialist and on his 5th gym even though he started 5 months ago. His ace is his Gallade.”

He pointed to the formally dressed boy with brown hair

“He is Jon Dickson, top graduate form the pokemon school. He came 24th in his first attempt at the tournament and his ace is his Rhyperior.”

He pointed to Green.

“She is Green, One of professor oaks sponsored children. She is a grass type specialist Wyandotte’s is on her 6th badge. Her ace is her Venausar.”

He then pointed to Gary Oak.

“He is Gary oak, grandson of professor oak and one of his sponsored trainers. He uses a wide variety of Pokémon with blastoise as his ace and he is on his 6th and final badge.”

He finally pointed to me.

“He is Ash Ketchum, One or profesor oaks sponsored trainers, bestseller book author, Evil teams destroyer, Double region registerer, Pokémon abuser arrester, All round Powerhouse, Part time teacher, youngest professor of all time, gym sweeper, Circuit speed runner, physical Brawler, martial artist and many more titles.

He is an all rounded star player with more than 12 Pokémon on person, His strongest Pokémon are his champion level Charizard and garchomp along with a massive pidgeot, A 10 meter tall gyarados, a Pikachu capable of causing thunderstorms, a Lucario powerful enough to be an aura masters companion. He is currently on his 16th and final badge and he started 4 months ago.

But I guess that they left aura master out from your file, didn’t they Ash.“

I simply smiled and my glowed for a second.

Amora raised her hand along with Steve, the Steven clone.

“What is an aura master?”

Steven looked towards the rest of the room almost like a teacher looking for a student to answer a dumb question from another student. When nobody had any clue, he sighed in disappointment.


	61. Chapter 61

Amora raised her hand along with Steve, the Steven clone.

“What is an aura master?”

Steven looked towards the rest of the room almost like a teacher looking for a student to answer a dumb question from another student. When nobody had any clue, he sighed in disappointment.

“Anybody? Really! You guys don’t know what an aura master is?”

“Let it be Steven, if any body from Unova would be here then they would have known. Anyways for those of you who don’t know, an aura master I one who can manipulate aura to an extreme degree.”

“What is so special about this aura? Also how do you know you are a master? Can anyone become an aura master? When did you discover.”

“You haven’t changed at all Amora.

Aura is the life force and energy used by all pokemon. All attacks start in pure aura before they are converted into elemental aura.

There are certain thresholds for becoming a master such as having an aura bind with a aura pokemon or creating an aura sphere or projection.

Only those who are born with this talent can sense aura let alone manipulate it. It is impossible to gain the baki ty to use aura without being born with it. Any form of ‘aura transferring’ Is just awakening dormant bloodline of aura masters.

I have had this power since birth and I don’t remember not having it.

Aura is serious business and it cannot leave this room no matter what happens. Steven stone, if this piece of information leaves this room, any and all future cooperation shall be called off, no exceptions. I don’t care how or why but if it reaches the public from you, this group of people then consider our alliance terminated.

Thousands of people will try and kill me, research me or manipulate me that doesn’t matter much to me, but if they can’t get me directly, they will take to my family and if that happens I hope your gods can save you, take this as a threat or a warning.”

Towards the end of my speech, my aura had become much much heavier and the others in the room were on their knees and even Steven was having a bit of trouble standing. All of a sudden, the pressure evaporated like it wasn’t there in the first place, leaving a bunch of sweat covered children under 15 and a very worried regional champion.

I walked over and sat on the chair opposite to Stevens, it was probably for me anyways as it was more decorated than the others.

“Enough banter let’s get onto the meat of the situation, Th-“

Gary was practically bleeding from his hand because it was clenched so hard. His eyes held a fire in them and he shouted

“You, you think that I will listen to you, you are always ahead of me. I..I.ii I challenge you to a fight.”

Hearing this, Tyson also got up and asked,

“Yeah, I respect you but I wanna challenge you to a match.”

Jon Dickson, the pokemon school graduate, asked as well.

“I want a fight against you as well. To see if you are worthy of being a leader.”

Mays big sis, Macy? I think was her name, also said.

“Yeah, dad said that the strongest should be the alpha of the pack.”

Before it hit out of hand Steven intervened.

“I shall take your words as a warning but don’t think for a second the league is subservient to you. Also why don’t all of you fight against ash for the title of leader”

“Steven, that will take to long, how about they fight against my pokemon In a free for all.”

Hearing this Gary, Tyson, Dicky boy(Jon Dickson) and Macy narrowed their eyes and basically were screaming that I was being too arrogant.

Green raised her hands,

“Yes?” Steven replied gently to the girl.

“I don’t wanna fight, why can’t we just get along?”

I intervened before Steven could make up an excuse.

“We can’t get along because we need a leader, and this leader must have the respect and responsibilities of all the team members. The only way for all of us to agree is a pokemon battle royale. Come on Gary, you always lost every game as a child, but can you win where it matters?”

Steven again intervened, I was getting annoyed about his unnecessary intervening already.

“How about a simple match between ash’s ace vs every one else aces. Since there are 9 in total, it would be eight of you against one.

Gary’s blastoise, Amora’s swampert, Tyson’s hauchcrow, Dickson’s Rhyeprior, Wally’s Gallade, Macy’s Syleveon, Greens venasaur and Steve’s metang VS Ash’s Garchomp or Charizard.”

“I agree, I will be using my garchomp cause charizard already fought against Moore and garchomp has been itching for a battle.”

“Good, we can solve this issue and get back on track for the teams after this battle. I already prepared a Pokémon field just incase.

We all walked towards a massive neutral field. The ceiling was covered and there were lights hanging from the ceiling but the field was almost as large as the one used in the league finals. Nearly 5X times as large as normal.

“I shall be acting as a official Judge with my authority as pokemon champion. I wish al of you best of luck. Bring out all of your pokemon.”

All of my opponents released their 8 Ace’s. Steven called me out because I still hadn’t released garchomp.

“Ash, would you release your ace? It is a match you know.”

“Sure sure. Garchomp, destroy them, Minimal injuries.”

As soon as I said this, a massive dark blue Garchomp came out of the pokeball. It’s aura was pressuring the entire field and it gave off the feeling like a massive dragon with the intention of pure carnage and destruction.

The intimidation didn’t stop there as the Garchomp roared its enough force to knock untrained humans onto their asses. The roar was bouncing around the stadium and it echoed not unlike thunder in a closed cage.

It’s eyes glee red and it looked straight at the now intimidated poekmon before being covered in massive avatar of dragon energy.


	62. Chapter 62

Ten minutes later

A massive Garchomp stood on a pile of 8 large pokemon using a metal pike to clean its teeth while 8 human children were standing to the side of the field, contemplating the meaning of their lives. This group was ofcourse Ash’s garchomp standing over his defeated foes.

“That was a great match everyone. Also Ash, your garchomp could probably give my metagross a run for its money.” Steven said as he declared me the winner.

“Well now that you all had your battle against me and lost, let us get back to planning for the war between the evil teams. Also don’t be too down, you guys are pretty good. I would say around 8th gym leader level is your groups average. But you guys need more battle experience and better reflexes.”

“Ash is correct. I placed 24th in the league in my first attempt and it was still a close match animist my opponent but ash destroyed my ace. We need to get better and get better fast.”

As I started talking, I called garchomp back into his pokeball.

“John Dickson Right? I like this one. He is determined to improve.”

Gary was bleeding from his hands but he accepted the fact that I was better and looked like someone lit a fire under his ass.

Green and Amora weren’t surprised but they were happy for me. They both are pretty similar personality wise.

Steve respected me because Steven acknowledged me and because I was ridiculous strong.

Tyson respected me for my power because he believed in survival of the fittest and I was the alpha.

Macy and Wally had hearts in their eyes and I could see a bit of hero worship rising in their eyes.

“Sure but we need to get back to our meeting agenda.” Steven intervened for what seemed the millionth time.

“Yeah team failure, team warm and team cold.” Tyson said with sarcasm in his voice, he was doing his best to lift the tension

I could see a few of the younger population holding their laughter so he successfully killed the tension. Yay!

“First of all, we cover the basics of each team. This is for the beginners as they haven’t encountered any of the teams while only one of you have been in contact with all three.

They all have the same social structure or hierarchy. It goes

Team leader. This is the leader of the evil teams. They are the masterminds and the major players. They are elite four level or higher incase do team rocket.

The 4 Admins. There are 4 admins for each team, the command the 4 directions of a region. South, West, East and North. Good news is that all 4 of team rockets admins have been dispatched by Ash. They are 6-8th gym leader level

10 Lieutenants. There are ten Lieutenants for each team. They command grunt leaders and have minor sway over decisions. They are 2-5th gym leader level.

50 Grunt leaders. These are the people who give give orders to the grunts, they make sure the grunts stay in line and they are usually 1st gym leader level

400-600 Grunts. These are the bottom of the barrel and the people who do the grunt work. They are anywhere from big catcher to 1st gym leader level.

Is that understood?”

A chorus of “Yes” rung throughout the room as the noobs where looking on with great anticipation along with Dickson.

“Now we will be going in-depth about each admin and their known Pokemon...

I zoned out and started meditating while he was explaining bunch of strategies to defeat the different gym leaders.

Nearly 4 hours later, They all were about to leave when Tyson walked up to me was about to shake my shoulder as if to ask me too wake up.

“Hey ash wake up.”

“I was never asleep.”

I answered before his hands reached me. My eyes opened and they grew a frankly alarming shade of electric blue for a second. It threw off everyone in the room which included everyone save for Steven cause he was burdened by his responsibilities.

Amora raises her hand along with Wally in sync.

“Yes?”

“Why did your eyes glow?”

“Ohh that happens when I channel aura throughout my body. It happened just now cause I was meditating, we’ll see ya after the Hoenn league. After all I only have 3 weeks until the hoenn league. I can’t afford anymore distractions, I am gonna wreck Juan and get to the league and get in a training montage in. After the championship I have a date with Cynthia, a match with Bruno, a birthday with my Family, I have to beat Steven and the elite four, Destroy team rocket, show off to Damien and a few other things.”

“Well Bye. See you later, oh And Gary.”

“What?”

“You are doing good. Push yourself but don’t push your pokemon.“


End file.
